The blood Way
by lobunaluna
Summary: Un siniestro juego comienza, donde el premio es la vida de personas inocentes. El fin del juego es sencillo: mostrar su superioridad sobre los cazadores. Por eso deciden informarles, que escogerán jóvenes al azar a los que deberán salvar de sus afilados colmillos. El fracaso no es una opción, el camino de sangre inicia ahora...
1. Noche de lluvia

_Noche de lluvia._

-Vamos… elige uno de una maldita vez, me muero de hambre.-Se quejó el hombre que le acompañaba.

-Vete a comer a otro lado, me estorbas.-le replico el susodicho.-Yo no como cualquier porquería…

-Son solo comida, no puedes ser tan exquisito…-Se sopló el flequillo-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ya encontré mi cena-dice asomándose un poco más a la cornisa del campanario. Su compañero le sigue la mirada, una joven vestida con jean oscuros y campera abrigada… camina un tanto apurada. Debido a la lluvia que cae, su rostro está cubierto por perlas de agua. Esas perlas que le dan un aire más bello a su rostro.

-Buen provecho, Afrodita...-Dice el tranquilo hombre, mientras ve a su camarada desaparecer, en pos de su presa.-Desde aquí... no parece haber nada apetecible...-El hombre descendió del campanario y comenzó a caminar, como uno más, por las calles. Su hambre no era tanta, pero quería cenar. Paso caminando frente a una tienda de libros, el empleado estaba limpiando algunas estanterías. Pudo ver en la puerta el cartel de "cerrado". Le llamo la atención, el cartel decía 17:00 hs a 20:30 hs. Miro su reloj: 22:00 hs.

-Desde cuando los empleados se quedan, más de una hora y media después de su jornada laboral.- El hombre sonrió y miro el aparador-Una vidriera temática…-Los libros eran de famosos, y algunos no tanto, autores… Todos tenían una tema en común, eran de aventura mezclados con otro género.-muy interesante…-Miro al joven, de cabellera azul, que volvía a colocar las ediciones en su lugar. -Mmm… no, es mucho trabajo.-Descarto la fugaz idea. Miro de nuevo, esta vez, hacia adentro. –Además hay cámaras de seguridad en el negocio. Solo tendría que esperar, pero no… Por hoy paso. -Siguió caminando, aunque se quedó en la zona. Termino subiendo al techo de una de las antiguas residencias, que quedaba en frente de la tienda. Miro la librería "Libros Zodiaco", vio como las luces se apagaban. El muchacho jamás salió, por lo cual frunció el entrecejo. Miro hacia arriba, al departamento que se hallaba encima del negocio, las luces se encendieron.-Que suerte la mía… vives en el departamento justo sobre el negocio… Eres el dueño… Aunque muy joven para ser el dueño, ah bueno… me iré a cenar.-el hombre se alejó.

_Departamento._

Milo prendió las luces del departamento, se había quedado limpiando el negocio. Tenía que darle una limpieza a las estanterías superiores. La librería de sus abuelos se había vuelto, junto con el estudio universitario, su mayor prioridad. Al principio había sido algo difícil. Dado no podía coordinar horarios para: estudiar, atender el negocio y visitar a su convaleciente abuela en el geriátrico, pero ahora ya todo le costaba menos. Había logrado coordinar su agenda para atender los tres asuntos. Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Milo ¿estás en casa?

-Sí, Aioria ¿Por qué?

-¡SALI ABRIRME LA PUERTA MENZO! QUE ME MOJO. -Milo estallo en risas y bajo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta, que daba a la calle, permitiéndole entrar a su amigo.

-Pareces gato mojado…-Milo estallo en risas, su amigo le miro mientras se sacaba la campera mojada.

-Se está lloviendo todo lo que cae en un año... Se largó de golpe, toma te traje los apuntes del otro día- Subieron al primer piso, Milo. Tomo el cuaderno y saco el suyo, para empezar a copiar los apuntes.

-Gracias por el apunte…

-De nada… ¿Me prestas una toalla?

-A si claro…-Milo estallo en risas mientras iba a buscar una toalla. –Perdona… ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?

-No, hace tiempo que no sé nada de él… Me preocupa.-el rubio exhaló un suspiro con desgano- No sé de qué trabaja, no sé dónde está, no sé si está bien…. No sé porque me sigo preocupando…

-Porque es tu hermano…-Milo le tendió la toalla.- ¿Quieres que te preste una campera?

-Gracias… No, esperare a que pase un poco la lluvia…-El muchacho miro por la ventana.- Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Aioros…

_Callejón de la ciudad._

Corrió tratando de escapar de la muerte, pero no llego muy lejos. Una flecha se clavó en su espalda atravesando su corazón. El agresor se acercó, mientras el cuerpo se convertía en cenizas… tomo la flecha y un collar que había llevado la vampira en el cuello.

-Una de las hembras del clan Dairas…-El muchacho guardo el colgante en su bolsillo… Escucho un par de pasos acercarse cuando voltio, con un arma de fuego lista, reconoció a la persona... -Casi logras que te mate.

-Calma arquero…-El hombre le miro- Había otro por aquí cerca, lo acabo de eliminar.-Informo el hombre con acento español- Al parecer, hoy han salido de caza…-Le mostro otro collar idéntico al que el joven había tomado.

-Eso parece… Vamos Shura, no es prudente quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar.-el arquero comenzó a abandonar el callejón.

_Al otro lado de la ciudad._

-Sí, mama en 20 minutos estoy en casa…-Dijo el joven de cabellera rubia, mientras hablaba por teléfono, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia con el alero de la casa.- Si… acortare camino… Está bien, no iré por el callejón, lo prometo… Me tardare 30 minutos… pero llegare a casa pronto, comenzó a llover por eso me tarde mucho.-el hombre sonrió, ese chico parecía apetecible. El muchacho, ignorando la promesa que le hizo a su madre, entro a uno de los callejones. Luego de colgar y guardar el celular en su bolsillo.

-Disculpa joven…-El chico enseguida saco el celular y se lo tendió al hombre que apareció casi de golpe.- ¿Eh? A no… guarda eso no quiero robarle el celular…-Planeo robarle la vida, pensó para sí.- Creo que estoy perdido…busco -Saco un mapa de su bolsillo – Estoy… ¿Cerca de aquí?-Le indico un lugar alejado del mapa.

-Ni cerca.-el muchacho sonrió- Me permite…-tomo el mapa y se acercó un poco más a su inesperado interlocutor. Este pudo escuchar la sangre del joven correr por la yugular, esa deliciosa sangre, el aroma del cuerpo y de la sangre del chico eran embriagantes.- Estamos aquí… y usted quiere llegar…

-Yo quiero llegar aquí…-Tomo rápidamente al chico, abrazándole como si fueran amantes. Poso sus labios, al mismo tiempo que dilataba sus colmillos, sobre el suave cuello del joven de 18 años. Este soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras su vida se perdía gota a gota. Luego de terminado su labor, coloco delicadamente al joven en el suelo y le cerró los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, parecía dormido. Saco la billetera del adolescente y miro el nombre-Jabu… Gracias por tu sangre. –El hombre coloco la billetera en su lugar y se alejó del callejón, dejando solo el cuerpo del menor.

_Mansión Dairas._

-¿Cenaste?-el hombre miro al joven rubio sentado en un cómodo sofá, leyendo un libro escrito en una extraña lengua.

-Sí, un joven de 18 años… Su sangre era muy apetecible…-El rubio sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Tú has cenado ya?

-Sí, un chico joven que me trajeron de Londres…-informo el rubio, seriamente.

-Tú sí que tienes modales refinados.-El otro hombre se sentó en su lugar, frente al sujeto.- Enserio… ¿Qué fue esta vez?

-Una joven de 16 años… Una dulzura de chica, hace tiempo que venía tras ella... Sabes que a mí no me gusta tomar la sangre a la fuerza. Una excelente sangre, valió la pena la espera…-Dijo mientras bebía de una copa de cristal, llena del preciado elixir vital.-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a salir, esta noche.

-¿Cuantos?-Su camarada le miro, no le iba a responder esa pregunta.- Pues si algún cazador se cruza en mi camino.-Mostro sus colmillos.- Disfrutare de su sangre.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces…-le dijo el misterioso rubio, mientras cerraba su libro.- Además… a los cazadores hay que atacarles por donde más les duela. Un ataque a su físico no es lo mismo-le miro atento- que un ataque a su patético corazón-el hombre le vio salir de la habitación.

-Cuánta razón…-dijo este mientras se servía un poco de sangre en una copa de cristal.- Lo malo es que sus familias… no existen. Todos saben eso, no hay corazón que dañar.

-Sus familias existen-dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, antes de abandonar la sala.-Solo que están muy bien ocultos.-El hombre solo se dignó a degustar la sangre en su copa, mientras su "hermano" subía hacia las habitaciones.

_En algún lado de la ciudad._

-Mierda… tenía que largarse a llover, justo el día que no me arranca el auto y me olvido el paraguas…-Dijo el joven con un aire de fastidio, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su departamento. Se sentía acechado desde hacía rato, pero le consideraba una mala jugada de su subconsciente. Algo le decía que no debía correr, como sus instintos de supervivencia le exigían, sino que tenía que aparentar que no pasaba nada… para lo que fuera que le asechara no tuviera una buena razón para "atacarle".

-A pesar de la lluvia, huelo tu sangre a la perfección y escucho el latir de tu corazón…-el hombre sonrió desde uno de los tejados, desde donde asechaba al joven de 25 años. Hacia tiempo que le seguía, desde el momento que le vio salir del instituto (donde aparentemente enseñaba) y hasta que salió del subterráneo. Le siguió le estuvo mirando en el vagón disimuladamente, aunque algo le decía que su presa sabía que le estaban observando.- Sin duda me saciare con tu sangre muchacho…-A diferencia de muchos de sus camaradas, él prefería a personas de porte atlético. Muchas veces estos le daban pelea, pelea inútil siempre, eso le hacía desear más beber de la sangre de esas personas que incluso estando al borde de la muerte se negaban a dejar que esta les acune.

Vio a su víctima detenerse en una esquina, para dejar que un coche pase. No pudo evitar reír cuando el vehículo en cuestión doblo, muy pegado al bordillo, y "baño" al joven.

-AG LO QUE ME FALTABA… CONDENADO HIJO DE…-El vampiro desde su posición sonreía despiadadamente, ese muchacho no solo poseía un porte atlético sino que también poseía carácter. Sin duda se divertiría cuando este opusiera resistencia. Vio que este sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero, incluso pudo apreciar la mueca de alivio del joven, y se disgustó un poco al escuchar las palabras dichas.-Me harías un favor si vienes con un paraguas… Ya estoy mojado, pero bueno… ya no me quiero mojar más…-El muchacho siguió caminando ahora con un andar más ligero.

-Si no actuó pronto, no lo hare nunca…-el vampiro comenzó a saltar de techo en techo con la destreza de una jaguar. Interceptaría a su víctima en el próximo callejón. Amaba esa ciudad por eso, estaba llena de callejones con las salidas de emergencia de edificios… Salidas que los habitantes jamás usaban. Espero en la esquina de uno, escucho a su "cena" acercarse tarareando una canción. Cuando paso junto a él le tomó del brazo desprevenido y lo arrojo hacia el interior del callejón. Su víctima le miro un tanto sorprendido, el morral que traía se balanceo hacia un costado, con un movimiento ágil se reincorporo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa infeliz?-Le rugió un tanto molesto- ¿No es un mal clima para andar robando? –Al oír la irónica pregunta soltó una risa cargada de burla, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba del joven. Le miro atento, esa pose…

-Karate… o quizá Taekwondo.-sonrió con burla mostrando sus peligrosos colmillos- Creo que Taekwondo… hace tiempo que no me encontraba con alguien adiestrado en las artes del combate…-El joven no cambio la expresión de su rostro, surcado por un millar de gotas de fría lluvia. El vampiro miro atento esos desafiantes ojos verdes jade.-Sin duda esta cera una cena con un buen show…

-¿Qué ha dicho?-El joven bajo la guardia por la momentánea sorpresa, fue solo un segundo, que el vampiro aprovecho para lanzarse contra el joven. Que desvió el primer ataque con una increíble maestría. Forcejearon sus buenos 10 minutos… aproximadamente, el vampiro solo deseaba ver las cualidades de su cena. Nada mal, pensó que tranquilamente seria cinturón negro. Solo le bastó un movimiento veloz de su puño para dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo. Antes no le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas ahora, tranquilamente, le había dejado el estómago pegado a las vértebras lumbares. Le tomo del largo cabello azul y lo estrello contra la pared. Sujeto las manos, del aturdido joven, con una sola de las suyas y con la otra despejaba el cabello de su tentador cuello. Ese cuello que poseía una tentadora carótida derecha… Tomo el mentón del joven haciéndole mirar hacia la izquierda, logro escuchar la queja del joven que en vano trataba de soltarse.

-Tu sangre huele apetitosa… ya quiero probarla…-paso su lengua burlona, por el cuello del joven, que realizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Suéltame maldito…-Logro articular el joven, el agarre que el hombre ejercía sobre su mentón era doloroso. Sentía los fríos dedos de este, más frios que la lluvia. Su agresor le miro sonriente mostrándole los anormales colmillos. Este abrió los ojos aterrado y si ese tipo fuera…-AUXILIO…-logro gritar. Rogando que esa persona que había salido a buscarle le escuchara, pero a la vez no lo deseaba porque su vida también estaría en riesgo.

-Grita lo que quieras… solo será un breve momento de dolor-el vampiro comenzó a acercar sus boca a la desprotegida carótida del chico. Estaba tan concentrado en esto que no vio venir el puño que le desenfoco y obligo libera a su víctima. Que quedo respirando, agitadamente, contra la pared donde le tenía prisionero, entre esta y su cuerpo.

-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO ALIMAÑA…-Le grito un joven, cuando levanto la vista pensó que el golpe le había hecho ver doble. Pero luego sintió dos aromas distintos pero ligeramente parecidos, eran dos personas, eran gemelos. Sonrió con burla. Ambos tenían el mismo porte atlético, ambos eran fuertes y rebosantes de energía. Ambos eran grandes candidatos para ser la cena… Vio a su primera víctima, este le miraba aterrado desde la pared donde estaba recargado. Tomo un impulso y sujeto a su gemelo de la muñeca sacándole de ahí.

-Tenemos que irnos ese sujeto nos matara…-le dijo mientras salía corriendo del callejon.

-KANON ¿QUE PASA?-Su gemelo le seguía el paso, aun siendo fuertemente sujeto por su hermano menor.

-SOLO CORRE…-le indico Kanon un tanto desesperado, el frio de esas manos y el dolor en sus muñecas le aseguraban que esto no era un sueño. Estaban a solo una calle del departamento que compartían, para hacer más ligero el pago de la renta, si llegaban estaría a salvo. De pronto sintió algo, un tirón en su brazo. Alguien le había tirado hacia atrás y hecho caer de costado debido al piso resbaladizo. Cuando miro vio a su hermano forcejeando con ese extraño sujeto.

El vampiro, dado que estaba seguro que era eso, sonreía con burla mientras forcejeaba con Saga. Quien siendo sujeto con fuerza de sus manos, no podía hacer mucho estando contra la pared.

-NO…-Vio como el vampiro acercaba su boca dispuesto a morder a su gemelo, se levantó rápido del suelo, pero no tan rápido como el movimiento de Saga que interpuso su desprotegido antebrazo derecho, entre su cuello y los dientes del rival.

Saga exhaló una queja, cargada de dolor, al sentir los colmillos perforar la tela de su camiseta y su piel. Se quitó al sujeto propinándole una rodillazo en la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que Kanon le aplicaba un puñetazo. Se tomó el brazo dañado, el dolor era agonizante. Kanon le tomo con fuerza y corrieron al edificio que solo se hallaba a no más de 60 metros. Entraron presurosos al hall de entrada y corrieron al ascensor. Saga se descorrió un poco la chaqueta y vio la mordida a la altura de la articulación del brazo con la mano. Se la cubrió con la otra mano, la sangre brotaba con facilidad. Entraron al apartamento, donde corrió a mojarse la herida bajo el chorro del grifo de la cocina.

En la calle su agresor meditaba que hacer, ambos hermanitos le habían tomado por sorpresa. Jamás hubiera esperado que interpusiera su brazo, como tampoco el rodillazo y mucho menos el puñetazo. Comenzó a reír mientras iba en busca de otra presa. Ya le haría una visita, luego de cenar, a lo gemelos.

_Departamento del piso 12_

-Déjame ver esa herida…-Saga negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría el brazo con un repasador e iba al baño por unas vendas y gazas.- Saga… déjame ver que te hizo.

-No pasa nada Kanon fue solo un rasguño…-mintió, aunque sabía que su gemelo no se lo creería, había visto como ese ser le mordía la muñeca.

-Te dije QUE ME DEJES VER…-Tomo la mano herida y retiro la camiseta con cuidado-MALDITO BASTARDO…-Kanon golpeo con violencia la pared, para luego recargar su cabeza-Es mi culpa, yo te dije que fueras a buscarme… debí caminar esas cuadras solo… Ahora te mordió…-lágrimas de rabia caían de sus ojos.

-No me pasara nada Kanon… ese tipo está loco de remate se habrá escapado de algún manicomio-Trato de calmarle Saga, aunque las palabras también eran para él.

-Saga, eres psicólogo-su gemelo le miro- ¿Realmente te crees esas patrañas? Sabes tan bien como yo lo que era ese tipo…

-No existen…

-Yo diría lo mismo-el chico le miro aterrado- de no ser que casi me muerde en el callejón y tú ahora tienes una mordida, que parece ser hecha por un perro en vez de un ser humano.

-Kanon. Estoy bien cálmate… no me duele -Le informo mientras entraba al baño para tomar los elementos del botiquín. Retiro el repasador mirando la mordida, ya había dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor persistía. Se quitó la camiseta y la aventó al cesto de ropa.

-Deja que la limpie… tú no sabes primeros auxilios…-le dijo Kanon que le miraba desde la puerta. Con algo de resignación fueron al comedor. Luego de dedicarle una labor puntillosa a la herida de su hermano, Kanon le vendo con sumo cuidado.- Perdóname por exponerte a esto… lo siento.

-Kanon… no te culpes, no tienes la culpa de nada.-Saga le sonrió mientras se refregaba con cuidado la venda-Mañana iré al médico para que me den un par de vacunas.-Se levantó y beso la frente de su preocupado gemelo- No pasara nada… buenas noches.-Se retiró a su habitación.

Una vez en esta. Dejo que el dolor agonizante, que estaba presente en su brazo, se expresara en su rostro. Tubo que morderse los nudillos de la mano sana, para no dejar escapar el grito de dolor.

En el comedor, Kanon lloraba en silencio. No podía creer lo que había sucedido y si el mito era verdad… Saga se transformaría en un ser chupa sangre, cuya alma seria condenada al infierno.

_Departamento de Milo._

-Parece que la lluvia no quiere dar tregua.-Exclamo el heleno peli azul a su amigo, desde su posición privilegiada en la ventana.- Tendrás que quedarte o tomarte un taxi.

-Con esta lluvia no habrá ninguno…-Exclamo su amigo mientras miraba el celular.-No tengo señal… eso sí, si tengo que dormir de nuevo aquí… Prende la calefacción, la última vez me morí de frio en el living.

-Está bien… no te preocupes, subiré el termostato…-Informo el joven sonriente.

-Milo hablo enserio, a la que empiezo sentir frio me voy a dormir a tu cama…-Le amenazo burlón.

-¿QUÉ? NI LO SUEÑES GATA PULGOSA…-Milo realizo una fingida mueca de espanto.-Soy capaz de ponerle cincuenta mil trabas a la puerta antes de verte metido en mi cama…-Informo mientras subía el termostato. Aioria solo se limitó a reír ante la respuesta de su amigo.-Ahora te traigo frazadas y hazme un favor… no te comas el bombón suizo durante la noche.-Pidió mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

-Ruega que el frio no me despierte, porque juro que será lo primero que agarrare si me despierto temblando de frio.

-¿Y qué sería lo segundo?-Pregunto mientras volvía con dos frazadas, una almohada y comenzaba a tenderlas sobre el sillón. Aioria como respuesta le abrazo por la espalda y con una voz sumamente burlona y afeminada le dijo:

-TU por supuesto cosita linda…-Milo se lo quitó de encima propinándole un codazo al estómago-Valió la pena… joderte de esa forma. No me arrepiento de nada…-Milo le miro algo indignado.

-Y luego eres tú el que tiene novia… Si te viera Marín.-le dijo burlón.

-Con Marín solo somos amigos…-le informo mientras se acostaba en el sillón y se tapaba con las frazadas.

-Sí, claro lo que digas- Milo comenzó a ir hacia su habitación- Que no te coman los monstruos…

-Igualmente…-Dijo Aioria mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Continuara._


	2. Tormento

_Tormento._

Milo escuchaba los relámpagos, la verdad nunca había sido amante de las tormentas. Era algo que le ponía nervioso desde que era pequeño… Tenía la puerta del cuarto abierta, solo para que circule el aire y no se pusiera denso el ambiente. De Aioria no escuchaba nada, sin duda su amigo tenía el sueño pesado como una roca. Se dio vuelta en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, necesitaba dormir. Mañana tendría que asistir a la universidad.

_Casa en las afueras de la ciudad_

Llegaron a la inmensa residencia y tocaron el timbre, no paso mucho hasta que les abrieron. Con la tormenta era imposible realizar el trabajo. Además esos seres no estarían en las calles mojándose, si sabían que no encontrarían ninguna presa. Caminaron por el camino de graba hasta la entrada, la puerta de roble aguardaba a ser abierta. El barniz que le cubría tenía como uno de sus componentes agua bendita. Lo que significaba que ningún vampiro podía tocarla sin sufrir ligeras quemaduras. Le abrieron las puertas e ingresaron… dirigiéndose al despacho del jefe.

-Y con ustedes… regresaron 9 de 12 parejas…-informo el hombre que les miro atento.

-¿Dónde están los otros seis?

-Perdimos contacto con ellos…-cerro los ojos- Sus reportes… Shura y Aioros.-Los jóvenes dejaron sobre la mesa un total de 13 collares con el símbolo del clan Dairas. El hombre miro atento los collares, todos con dijes de bronce.

-Sí estuvieron casando… no les vimos.-informo Shura con voz fría-Esos solamente eran novatos… si tenían 20 años de existencia era mucho.

-Los del clan Dairas son los más peligrosos… muchos han muerto tratándole de dar caza a los que conforman la cabeza del clan…-miro a los hombres-Aunque es de vital importancia matarles… es claro que no son vampiros comunes… El más antiguo del clan, aseguran, que tiene 5000 años de vida… aunque tal vez es una vulgar difamación.

-¿Cómo son "los cinco"?-pregunto Aioros, era sabido que los jefes del clan eran cinco vampiros, sangre pura. En otras palabras, hijo de vampiros primarios... Los más antiguos de la raza.

-Nadie que los haya visto a sobrevivido…-informo Shion.-La única forma de reconocerles es por el collar con el dije de oro…

-De nada sirve matar a los más pequeños si los más grandes siguen viviendo…-comento fríamente Shura.

-Shura, comparto ese punto… Pero si piensas que esos cinco se rebajarían, a transformar mortales en vampiros estas muy equivocado…-le miro atento con sus ojos amatistas-Los miembros del clan tienen prohibido transformar a alguien por que si… Tiene que haber una razón justificada para hacerlo, además ellos no beben "de cualquier sangre".

-Nada justifica quitarle la vida a una persona o transformarle en monstruo-Espeto Aioros.

-Lo sé, pero ellos con sus reglas y nosotros con las nuestras-Shion suspiro resignado, siempre era lo mismo… Llegaba ese momento y tenía que debatir con los cazadores. Jóvenes que habían demostrado talentos innatos… y que había entrenado para darle casa a los peores seres, que podían existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

Estaba seguro que había oído un ruido. Hacia dos horas que se había encerrado en su habitación, para evitar que su hermano le viera sufrir, por lo cual con sigilo se dirigió al comedor… Su piel se llenó de un sudor frio apenas le vio, sentado cómodamente en la mesa sonriendo con burla, mientras Kanon estaba inconsciente en el suelo. El hombre meció suavemente una copa llena de un líquido rojo… Se acercó corriendo a su hermano al que tomo en brazos, aún vivía, pero tenía un profundo corte en la parte superior del brazo. El vampiro olio la sangre en su copa, como si se tratase de un buen vino, para luego saborearla en su paladar.

-Sin duda la sangre de tu gemelo es deliciosa… No contiene ninguna sustancia rara, una sangre libre de impurezas…-Miro al joven de rodillas, quien aún abrazaba a su hermano.- No te preocupes, no le eh matado ni lastimado, solo lo adormecí.

-¿No le haz lastimado? ¿Quién te crees que eres…? nosotros no somos tus presas. Somos personas, no ganado.-quiso gritar, pero su voz sonó normal.

-Supongo que la primera pregunta es por el corte en su brazo…-el hombre bebió otro sorbo.-Agradece que solo me eh servido una copa de su sangre y no que le halla bebido toda la sangre… No quiero que te mueras de hambre y la segunda pregunta… No me creo soy… tu amo…-sonrió con malicia.-Todos los impuros pasan a ser propiedad de quien los muerda, te mordí eres mío… Tendrás que hacer lo que te ordene…-Saboreo la sangre de Kanon.- Es extraño que aún no hallas mutado… supongo que fueron muy pocas las enzimas que pasaron a tu cuerpo… Pero cambiaras tarde o temprano…-Saga tembló ligeramente mientras atraía, con un ferviente abrazo, a su hermano contra su pecho.

-Déjame en paz a mí y a mi hermano…-suplico con un hilo de voz, estaba muerto del miedo.

-Te llamas Saga ¿no?-El muchacho no respondió, estaba aterrado-Mira… Saga… Hace 10 minutos que estoy dentro del apartamento y hace 30 minutos que llevaba, bajo la lluvia, escuchando a tu hermano llorar en silencio y a ti quejarte del dolor en la habitación…-se levantó y le tendió la copa de sangre.-Si bebes… dejara de dolerte el brazo… dudo que a tu hermano le moleste…-embozo una sonrisa maliciosa, Saga le miro, para luego mover hacia otro lado la cabeza negando la copa- Tarde o temprano desearas beber este elixir de vida… tarde o temprano desearas beber la sangre de tu gemelo, directamente de su cuerpo.-se arrodillo junto a Saga, sujetándole del mentón, haciéndole mirar-bebe… o beberé sangre, directamente del cuello de tu hermano.-El vampiro sonrió, sentía a Saga temblar.

Beber de esa copa es igual que beber de su cuerpo, es la sangre de mi gemelo a fin de cuentas, pero no puedo dejar que ese sujeto le haga daño. Saga se sentía entre la espada y la pared, miro a Kanon aún seguía inconsciente. No podía dejar que ese ser le hiciera daño a su gemelo… El vampiro al ver la indecisión de Saga, cosa que comenzaba a aburrirle, tomo la mano de este y le coloco la copa.

-Yo…-Saga miro la sangre un tanto asqueado y aterrado. No quería beber esa sangre como tampoco quería dejar que lastimaran a Kanon- ¿Prometes no lastimar a mi hermano?-dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras un par de lágrimas cobardes abandonaban sus ojos.

-Por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan patéticos…-comento algo indignado el vampiro-Bébete la sangre y prometo que no seré yo, quien le arrebate la vida…-prometió con desganó, la verdad se había quedado con ganas de beber más sangre del gemelo menor. Saga miro la copa de sangre y luego miro a su hermano, aun inconsciente, en brazos. Lagrimas amargas caían de su rostro, era un castigo divino… ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hice para merecerlo?

-Perdóname, Kanon…-el gemelo mayor se llevó la copa a los labios dispuesto a beber la sangre que había en ella. Escucho un ruido, la puerta del balcón abrirse, cuando miro había alguien recargado en el marco.

-¿Te diviertes torturando a esos jóvenes?-pregunto con una fría y melodiosa voz el inesperado visitante.

-Que yo sepa solo hay uno despierto…-informo el otro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, visiblemente molesto. Saga sentía el miedo subirle por la espalda, a falta de uno eran dos los vampiros… Cerró su mano sobre la copa de vidrio, dos y dos… si el otro vampiro estaba sediento… No habría forma de salvar a Kanon.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te solicitan en la mansión…-informo el otro con la misma fría voz- Espero que tengas una buena razón para haber mordido, y dejado vivo, a ese joven…

-Y qué tal si te dice él. Cómo es que termino siendo mordido… y no siendo mi cena-comento con voz burlona.- Dado que mis palabras, siempre la pones en duda…-Saga sintió como el otro vampiro, al que aún no podía verle el rostro, le escrutaba con la mirada.

-Habla.-Ordeno con la misma voz-Por favor.

-Quiso atacar a mi hermano, forcejee con él y en ese me mordió…-logro decir Saga entre el miedo que le embargaba. Había colocado la copa a un lado para su alivio, al parecer, no tendría que beberla.

-Puedes ser más claro a lo que refiere al combate-Escucho como este suspiraba por la leve irritación.

-Quiso morderme el cuello eh interpuse mi brazo.-Informo Saga no solo sentía la mirada de ese vampiro que le interrogaba, también sentía la del primero.-Mi hermano lo golpeo y escapamos…

-¿El temible Mascara de muerte perdiendo una presa… de una forma tan patética?-Escucho decir al vampiro del balcón, le pareció percibir un tinte de burla en esas palabras, el tal Mascara de la muerte soltó un gruñido de desgano.-Sabes que tienes que matarle ¿No?-pregunto serio, mientras Saga se ponía pálido. ¿MATARME? Nos mataran a los dos… Saga cerró los ojos, mientras atraía un poco más a Kanon contra él… No solo quieren matarme a mí.

-Por favor, no maten a mi hermano…-pidió con lágrimas en los ojos-No le hagan daño…-escucho al vampiro acercársele. Cuando abrió los ojos, le encontró de cuclillas frente a él…-No lastimes a mi hermano… por favor-Dijo con un hilo de voz-Dejare que me maten si no lastiman a mi hermano.

-Los humanos tienes sentimientos tan curiosos…-Tomo la mano herida y retiro el vendaje, ante la atenta mirada de Saga. El vampiro de ojos azules miro atento la mordida-No pasaron tantas enzimas a tu cuerpo… como mucho tienes 72 horas antes de mutar…-informo, aunque parecía que hablara para sí mismo. –Pareces tener mayor resistencia a las mordidas que otros mortales.

-La sangre de la copa es de su gemelo…-informo Mascara de muerte, con un aire ligeramente burlón-Tu que sabes tanto… Dime que te parece. Tal vez no estoy equivocado en, creer que es lo correcto, dejarle vivo…-El vampiro de cabellera azul marino, tomo la copa alzándola frente a los ojos de Saga. Bebió apenas un sorbo, para luego sonreír ligeramente- ¿Qué opinas? Camus-El vampiro se levantó del suelo, aun con la copa en sus manos, ahora la agito suavemente como si fuera un fino vino.

-Descienden de mestizos…-Saga estaba mortalmente pálido, por el miedo contenido, sentía un sudor helado caerle por la espalda.-Hablaremos con los demás… y decidiremos el final de estos dos…-El otro se dio por satisfecho y comenzó a ir hacia el balcón. El tal Camus, termino de beber la sangre de la copa- Si empiezas a tener sed y el agua no la sacia…-le miro calmadamente, incluso con algo de pena- Pídele un poco de su sangre a tu hermano… no creo que quieras morderle…-Saga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- Si él te da su sangre voluntariamente, en otras palabras se hace un corte en la muñeca y la deja caer en una copa, no tendrás necesidad de morderle y matarle en el proceso…-El vampiro salió y salto desde el balcón.

Saga siguió ahí de rodillas. Sintiendo la regular respiración de Kanon, que poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia al pasar los minutos.

-¿Saga?-Al oír la voz de su hermano, ignorando el intenso dolor en su muñeca, le abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.- ¿Saga que sucede?-Kanon sentía un ardiente dolor en uno de sus brazos, ya se encargaría de el… Cuando lograra calmar a su gemelo.

_Mansión Dairas._

En la elegante mesa de roble habían depositadas cinco copas que eran llenadas, por un sirviente, con la más exquisita sangre de la noche. Los cinco líderes del clan, estaban sentados formando las puntas de una estrella. El más antiguo de estos, se encontraba en la punta superior.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido esta noche?-Pregunto con parsimonia, mientras observaba disimuladamente la copa de sangre.

-Yo eh tenido encuentro con 2 cazadores, muy jóvenes, me acompañaron en la cena…-Informo un hombre de cabellera celeste.-Por su culpa perdí la bella compañía de una joven… Ya sé dónde vive… la invitare a cenar la próxima vez-Dijo con un dejo de burla en su voz.- ¿A ti como te fue?-Miro a quien se sentaba en frente suyo.- ¿Estabas muy mañoso en el campanario?

-No eh cenado… -informo tranquilamente, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios- No encontré a nadie digno de acompañarme en la velada…-bebió delicadamente de la copa.-Aunque posiblemente no haya sido el único.-Miro a quien se sentaba a la derecha del peli celeste.

-Una joven que salía de un gimnasio…-Informo el susodicho-No me dio tanta pelea como lo esperaba… Aunque su sangre era bastante sabrosa, pero termine de rematar mi velada con dos cazadores de 25 y 28 años… Ellos si dieron pelea.-estallo en risas burlonas.

-No entiendo esa necesidad de darle falsas esperanzas…-informo quien se sentaba en frente suyo.- Es mejor hacerlo con sutileza.

-Claro y de mientras te carcome el hambre hasta que logras tu objetivo- le replico burlón.

-No empiecen a pelear.-Sentencio el más antiguo.- Cada quien tiene su forma de cazar…

-Usted…-Camus miro al hombre.- ¿Qué ah cenado hoy?

-A un joven desobediente…-informo con una ligera sonrisa.- Si existe la reencarnación para los humanos, este recordara no volver a faltar una promesa hecha a su madre…-Cerro los ojos, los otros le miraron un tanto curiosos- Ángelo… ¿Algo que quieras hablar?-El vampiro de cabellera corta frunció ligeramente el entrecejo- No me lo dijo Camus, a parte, yo le mande a buscarte.

-Dohko… Camus puede testificar, a mi favor, si digo que esos dos… Son mestizos…-informo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Los otros tres le miraron sorprendido, para luego mirar a Camus quien asintió lentamente.

-Probé, desde una copa, la sangre de uno de ellos… Como son gemelos, es claro que poseen las mismas propiedades en su sangre.-Informo el frio vampiro con su melodiosa voz. –Es extraño que haya mestizos… pensé que Shion y la orden de cazadores buenos para nada… Tenían vigilados a todos… Al parecer se les escaparon dos…

-O varios…-dijo al fin el rubio sentado a su diestra.- Me pareció ver a un par de mestizos más rondando por la ciudad…-los otros cuatro le miraron…- Sabemos lo sabrosa que es la sangre de los mestizos. Como también sabemos, lo letales que pueden ser, si se vuelven cazadores…

-Cuando te diste cuenta…-pregunto fríamente Dohko.

-Por mero accidente, descubrí a dos en la universidad en la que "estudio".-Dijo calmado.- Estuvo la campaña de donativos de sangre…

-Ah… que bonito…-Afrodita, le interrumpió, mientras sonreía burlón -Algo me dice que te robaste un par de bolsas…

-Yo no fui quien lo robo…-Shaka le miro atento- Me estas ofendiendo Afrodita, fue uno de tus sirvientes, yo solo le confisque esa sangre y la regrese al camión. El aroma a la sangre de mestizos fue imposible, no notarlo.-Este cerro los ojos mientras bebía un poco de su copa- Uno es rubio de cabellera corta, por un momento lo confundí con el molesto arquero, el otro tiene el cabello largo azul.

-Debe haber cientos de personas con esa descripción…-Bufo molesto Mascara Mortal.- ¿Que haremos con los gemelos?

-¿Qué tal si jugamos con ellos?-todos miraron al más antiguo.- Los cazadores se quedaron con uno de los 7 mestizo que descubrimos… Los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte…

-Si tienes razón, aún recuerdo a la niña de 15 años…-Afrodita se relamió los labios- Que sangre tan deliciosa… ¿Cómo sería el juego?

-Le demostraremos a los insoportables cazadores, que somos superiores a ellos. No importa si ellos son mestizos, seguimos siendo vampiros puros…-El de pelo castaño miro a sus pares- Y seguimos siendo superiores a ellos… seguimos siendo superiores a los cazadores mestizos…

-Y se lo demostraremos… Matando a los mestizos indefensos de la ciudad…-Informo Mascara burlón- Excluyo a los gemelos de este juego. Tengo otros planes para ellos…-Dohko le miro, para luego mirar a los otros tres. Quienes luego de pensarlo un poco, asintieron.

-Son todos tuyos Mascara.-Informo el más antiguo.- Asegúrense de hacerle llegar la noticia a los cazadores, veamos a cuantos mestizos, a cuantas personas "inocentes", son capaces de salvar…-los cinco sonrieron suavemente, Mascara más cruel que los demás. Hasta el momento, los vampiros llevaban la ventaja en la cacería de mestizos… Hasta el momento, los mestizos, personas inocentes habían pagado con sus vidas, la sed de sangre de los vampiros.

_Continuara._


	3. Beso sangriento

_**Saint Seiya no me pertenece. **_

_Nota preliminar: _

_Para los vampiritos estoy sacando de varios mitos (rumanos, húngaros y europeos en general) y libros por lo tanto tendrán determinadas cualidades. En otras palabras no serán vampiros convencionales (no pienso embarrarla como Crepúsculo* no se preocupen), pero que estos vampiros serán unos completos malditos LO TIENEN ASEGURADO._

_*Sin ofender a quienes si gustaron de las películas y libros de la saga de Crepúsculo._

_Beso sangriento_

Milo se desperezo, le llegaba el aroma a café. Se dirigió al baño y se aseo, para luego ir al comedor. Hallándose con que Aioria se estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenas ¿Con qué derecho te crees para poder andar husmeando en mí cocina...?

-Estoy con hambre...-informo este tranquilo, mientras se preparaba unas tostadas.

-Terminemos de desayunar y nos vamos a la universidad.-Dijo el tranquilo Milo. Su amigo asintió y desayunaron con calma. Salieron a la calle, de la tormenta de anoche solo había dejado charcos de agua y alguna que otra hoja caída. Milo saco su bicicleta y se subió a ella, mientras a su lado su amigo caminaba.

-¿Hiciste los deberes de algebra?-pregunto Aioria mientras se acercaban al edificio de este a buscar su bicicleta.

-Sí. ¿Tu?-Pregunto Milo.

-Sí, tengo que subirles a buscar junto con mi bicicleta.-Se detuvieron en la puerta del edificio. Aioria subió a buscar su mochila y su bicicleta. Para alivio de Milo, su amigo vivía en el tercer piso, por lo tanto no tardo tanto.

-¿Listo?

-¿Una carrera a la Universidad?-Milo sonrió y emprendieron la carrera de todos los días hacia la universidad.

En otra parte de la ciudad un joven de cabellos rubios se levantaba. Tenía que asistir al instituto, se había quedado dormido estudiando. Su cuello le dolía a horrores, le parecía que sus músculos eran de granito.

-Argol...-Escucho que golpeaban la puerta-Argol, levántate... tienes que ir al colegio.

-Ya voy...-Informo el chico con más sueño que otra cosa, se levanto del escritorio. Sono su celular, la llamada era de la madre de Jabu.-Buenos días señora...-no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-¿Jabu se quedo en tu casa?

-No-él muchacho se levanto mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en la mochila. -Jabu se fue a su casa señora...-informo mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.- ¿por qué?

-Por que nunca llego...-escucho como la mujer comenzaba a llorar.

-¿No llego?-el muchacho se puso pálido- Ahora llamo alguno de los chicos, creo que tenía que pasar por la casa de Geki a dejar unas cosas... porque él estaba enfermo... No se preocupe yo le digo si se quedo con él...-Corto mientras salía de su cuarto, un tanto preocupado, busco en su celular el número de Geki.

-Argol... lo bueno de estar enfermo es que puedes dormir hasta tarde...-respondió una voz soñolienta al quinto timbrazo.

-¿Jabu está con vos?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿Jabu? No, no está con migo paso a dejarme la tarea de matemática y luego se fue... Ni siquiera lo vi...-Informo Geki.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?

-No llego nunca a su casa.-Informo Argol a mitad de la escalera. Su madre le miraba desde la entrada del comedor curiosa.

-¿No?

-No, la madre le anda buscando está muy preocupada... No se... quien más vive cerca de tu casa... porque es claro que paso por ahí...

-Pues... no sé, Ikki vive en Bulevar Canes y Hyoga en Camino Real. Pero eso le quedaría muy desviado de su casa... no creo que se desviara tanto...

-Bueno, si te enteras de algo, llámame o mejor llama a la madre de Jabu que está preocupada.-Corto y miro a su madre. -Jabu no volvió ayer a su casa...-informo, su madre abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Pobre Eleonora...-dijo la mujer con pena.-No debimos dejarle ir sabiendo que se acercaba la tormenta.

-Paso por lo de Geki... por lo tanto llego hasta avenida Perseo.-Dijo el chico mientras entraba a la comedor.- Me preocupa mi amigo...

-No te preocupes, debe de estar por ahí. -Su madre le sonrió para calmarle.-Alístate que llegas tarde al colegio.

_Callejón de la ciudad._

-Es muy joven...-Dijo el forense mientras miraba el cadáver del chico, para volverle a tapar con la sabana. Un vagabundo le había hallado muerto en el suelo. La palidez de su rostro lo decía todo.- No tiene signos de violencia... y si los hay no serán visibles hasta realizada la autopsia.-Informo el hombre de cabellera lila lacia.

-Llévenlo a la morgue...-Ordeno el oficial.- Ya es la segunda persona que encontramos en la misma condiciones en menos de 6 horas...-informo el rubio de ojos ámbar mientras se alejaba para prender un cigarrillo.

-Comisario...-El forense se le acerco.-No es prudente que fume cerca de la escena del crimen...-El hombre le miro.-Disculpe. Hare un análisis preliminar aun que, no le han hecho la autopsia a la chica que fue hallada cerca del gimnasio de la avenida mayor, diría que las condiciones visibles son iguales.

-Sí. Parecen dormidos, pero están muertos...-dijo una joven de cabellera negra.- Señor Arianos...-saludo al forense. -Radamanthys, acaban de informa que aparecieron dos jóvenes más muertos cerca del parque de la ciudad... tienes signos de pelea.

-Gracias Pandora...-Comenzaron a alejarse del forense.- ¿Son los cazadores que reporto Shion?

-Sí, son dos de ellos... ¿Este chico fue víctima de esas cosas?-pregunto la joven pelinegra.

-Eso parece, pero la policía común no podemos hacer nada.-El hombre le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo.-Sera mejor que estemos listos... Algo me dice que estos cuatro no serán los primeros que aparezcan con muertes "misteriosas".-La joven asintió.

_Universidad._

Milo y Aioria colocaron las bicicletas en el lugar asignado para estas. Comenzaron a caminar, luego de ponerle las cadenas a las ruedas para evitar su hurto, hacia la entrada de la universidad ignorando los cuatro pares de ojos que le observaban.

-Ese se parece al arquero... Tenias razón, se parece mucho a él.-Le dijo el joven de cabellera celeste.- ¿Serán parientes?

-Ahora entiendo tus palabras de anoche...-Camus miro al rubio, quien sonrió ligeramente.- Dohko me conto lo que le dijiste de atacar a sus corazones…

-Son deportistas, tienen buen porte...-Alago Mascara- Estos dos serán muy apetitosos...

-Recuerdan la regla ¿No?-Shaka les miro-Donde hay un mestizo hay otro...

-Por alguna razón, parece que se atrajeran entre ellos... normalmente siempre hay muchos mestizos juntos...-Informo Afrodita.-No veo la hora de empezar este juego de caza, si esos dos están juntos quiere decir que habrá otros mestizos cerca...

-El de cabellera azul, trabaja en una librería...-Informo Camus, mientras cerraba los ojos- Es MIO.-Sentencio.

-Pues yo me quedo con el rubio...-informo Shaka -El hermano me debe una novia...-informo el vampiro sin mucho miramiento, realmente no le preocupaba esa "novia".

-¿Y nosotros qué?-pregunto algo molesto Mascara.- Los mestizos serán de quien le ponga los colmillos primero en el cuello...-dijo divertido. Los otros tres asintieron, estaban de acuerdo. Serian de quien les mordiera primero.-Tenemos que buscar otros mestizos... somos 5 y esos son dos...

-Según Dohko... el chico de anoche, era un mestizo...-Informo Camus, mientras se colocaba unos lentes, aunque no los necesitara.- El parece tener como un sexto sentido para localizar mestizos...

-El que yo halle anoche era mestizo, de haberlo sabido no me hubiera tardado tanto en morderlo.-Dijo burlón Mascara.- y hubiera ido enseguida por el otro gemelo…

-Si, por jugar con tu cena la perdiste.-informo Afrodita burlón.

-Pero termine cenando a una chica normal y dos cazadores mestizos...-Informo mientras se relamía los labios-Eso es lo que tienen de bueno los cazadores, son todos mestizos.

-Estamos de acuerdo.-Informaron los otros tres.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar a cursar... Tengo que hacer algo para entretenerme... La inmortalidad es muy aburrida...-Informo Shaka mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la universidad.

-Busquemos algo para hacer-Informo Afrodita mientras miraba a Mascara.

-Yo me voy a dar clases...-Informo Camus- Desde ese colegio puedo sacar muy buenas opciones de presas...-se alejo de ellos.

-Shaka y este son muy aburridos...-informo Mascara mortal.- Aunque se tiene que admitir que Camus esta en lo cierto, desde ese colegio secundario a descubierto a varios mestizos jóvenes...-Ambos sonrieron con burla, Camus era profesor de historia en uno de los secundarios de la ciudad. Uno público donde los jóvenes tenían la mayor costumbre de pelearse y hacerse sangrar un poco. De esa forma Camus, por el finísimo olfato que poseía, era capaz de saber quienes tenían la sangre más deliciosa.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

Saga seguía dormido, Kanon estaba desayunando... Su hermano había llorado hasta prácticamente dormirse. En otro momento se hubiera burlado en exceso de su gemelo, pero la situación ameritaba otra reacción. Tomo sus cosas y dejo una nota en la mesa "_**NO salgas hoy**_". Bajo por el ascensor y se dirigió al garaje, por su auto. Una vez en este tomo rumbo al instituto...

-Hoy si arrancas hijo de puta...-se quejo-Ayer hubiera estado perfecto que arrancaras...

Colegio secundario.

-¿Jabu? No, me temo Argol que no paso por mi casa…-Informo Ikki mientras dejaba unos libros y tomaba otro de su casillero.- Le preguntare a Shun o a mi padre, pero a esa hora yo estaba en casa…-Ikki miro al rubio.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Hola chicos… ¿De qué hablan?- Un joven rubio se les acerco.

-Hyoga… ¿Jabu paso ayer por tu casa?-pregunto Argol.

-¿Eh? No estuve a noche en mi casa… pero le preguntare a mi madre…-Informo el rubio- ¿Por qué?

-No aparece-repitió por segunda vez en menos de 7 minutos.

-¿Le preguntaste a Shiryu?-Argol asintió- Pues entonces no se… pregúntale a… no olvídalo, Seiya estaba con migo anoche seguramente no sabe nada.-se apresuro a corregir su idea. Sonó el timbre y los jóvenes se dirigieron al aula. El profesor Kanon, ya había tenido la sutileza de amargar su existencia con 10 cuentas de algebra, escritas en el pizarrón.

-Hoy sin duda estará con un humor encantador…-Comento "alegre" Ikki.- ¿Lo habrá dejado la mujer de nuevo?

-Ya está separado…-Dijo Hyoga- De seguro la mujer le pidió el auto…-soltó burlón por lo bajo.

-Cygnus pase al pizarrón y complete la primera ecuación. -Hyoga, viéndose atrapado, se levanto de su asiento y paso a completar la primera ecuación. Los otros reprimieron las risitas, el profesor de matemáticas estaba con todos los humores ese día. Hyoga completo la ecuación ante la atenta mirada del maestro. –Cygnus ¿Me recuerda que quiere estudiar?

-Arquitectura naval…-informo el joven de 17 años.

-Pues…-Kanon se levanto y le corrió todo los errores, demostrando que el resultado era positivo y no negativo.-Jamás me subiría a un barco que usted diseñe, si sigue cometiendo estas fallas…-Hyoga se puso rojo- A sentarse…-El muchacho se apresuro a sentarse en su lugar

_En otro salón._

Shun y Seiya, quien tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, estaban en clase de historia universal. El profesor, un francés llamado Camus. Explicaba sobre la revolución francesa. A muchos les parecía, cuando explicaba, que el profesor estuviera contando una vieja anécdota. Sus clases, a pesar de la fría mirada del hombre… eran muy interactivas y todos adoraban cursar con él. Hoy en el salón de profesores este se dio cuenta que uno de los gemelos presas de Mascara Mortal era uno de sus colegas, era un profesor joven, no hacía muchos años que ejercía como profesor de matemáticas. Estaba a cargo de Algebra I, II, III y Matemáticas I, II y III. Sonrió de medio lado, ayer no les había prestado mucha atención, ahora resultaba ser que podía saber quiénes eran posibles mestizos con solo mirarle. Ver con quienes mostraba mayor afinidad y con quienes no. Eso era algo bueno de los mestizos, como los lobos siempre terminaban formando "manadas". Donde había uno, había 20.

-Seiya… Me repite lo que acabo de decir. -Pidió Camus, a pesar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, seguía explicando sin problema.

-Algo de la decapitación de los reyes…-Dijo el chico, medio mareado.

-Para la próxima clase, por cortesía del señor Pegassus, todos harán una monografía de la revolución francesa. Haciendo énfasis de las causas que llevaron a esta.-Todos los jóvenes, entre 14 y 15 años comenzaron a soltar comentarios con respecto a ello- Ya que todos están con quejas… Las intensificare.-El hombre saco unas hojas.- Mi día favorito de la semana-el hombre sonrió un tanto despiadado- es el día que agarro un curso desprevenido y les tomo examen sorpresa. –Todos comenzaron a quejarse por ello, mientras el vampiro con su mejor expresión seria repartía exámenes de 40 preguntas.

Seiya se dormía en clases, ayer Hyoga lo había pasado a buscar. Shion solicitaba la presencia de todos los cazadores, incluida la de los novatos como ellos, aparentemente los chupa sangre estaban de cacería y necesitaban acabar con ellos cuando salían de su madriguera. Con Hyoga habían matado a tres… No iban solos, un cazador más experimentado les acompañaba (ese cazador había matado alrededor de 8 más).

Completo, como pudo, las hojas del examen, tenía que poner más empeño a esa materia. Algo le decía que el maestro Camus no le perdonaría la nota. Con cuidado miraba lo que respondía su compañero de banco… No quería cometer muchos errores, sintió la mano fría de alguien posarse en su hombro luego de rozarle, apenas, su cuello.

-Señor Pegassus… Dado que no fue capaz de responder a mi anterior pregunta.-Miro por encima de su hombro, reconoció la voz de su maestro al instante.- Respóndame esta: ¿Es muy necesario…-se detuvo un momento- mirar la hoja del señor Feniax?-Seiya se ruborizo un poco al verse atrapado.- Pase a mi escritorio… terminara de completar su examen ahí. -Seiya tomo la hoja, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, ante la mirada de pena de Shun y la de burla de sus demás compañeros.

¿Por qué tenía la mano tan fría? Miro solo por un momento sobre su hombro, vio al maestro acariciando sus labios, mientras le miraba con sutileza. El chico sintió el miedo recorrerle la espalda… ¿Y si?... No, el maestro no es uno de ellos, no resisten muy bien la luz solar… Se sentó en una silla y apoyo la hoja sobre la mesa para continuar completándola.

-Terminaron los 40 minutos…-Informo el maestro mientras comenzaba a sacar las hojas de los exámenes.- Pegassus, usted espera…-El muchacho realizo una ligera mueca, por alguna razón le urgía salir del salón. Aun no tenía muy desarrollados los instintos de cazador, pero esperaba poder desarrollarlos pronto. Se acordó que Shion le había dicho que hay veces que las corazonadas salvan vidas… esperaba que esa vez su corazonada no estuviera en lo correcto.

-Sí, maestro Camus.- Fue por sus cosas y espero junto a la puerta. Cuando todos se hubieran retirado. Miro a su maestro quien guardaba los exámenes despreocupadamente.

-Como castigo por lo de hace media hora atrás…-Camus le miro como si nada importante pasara.- Hará una monografía del próximo tema, la revolución de Estados Unidos...-Seiya para sus adentros soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego de escuchar la "fatal noticia" asintió y salió del salón. Cuando hubo escuchado el total silencio en los pasillo y aprovechando que esta estaría en completo silencio por un rato largo. Camus sonrió- Vaya quién lo diría… este tontito es un mestizo…-Embozo una despiadada sonrisa- Y diría que un cazador por sus reacciones… Si hay uno de estos por aquí quiere decir que habrá más… ¿Tan desesperados están que los entrenan de tan jóvenes?

_Baños del instituto._

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrás cometido un error o te habrá parecido?-pregunto Hyoga mientras se lavaba las manos. Seiya le miraba sentado en la mesa de los lavados.

-Eso espero… Porque ellos no resisten al sol… y al maestro Camus, le eh visto caminar varias veces al sol.

-Si, por eso te lo pregunto…-Le dijo el rubio.- Seiya… "esos" no caminan así, a la luz del día como si nada. Además: ¿te imaginas a uno de "esos" enseñando?-Ambos chicos estallaron en risas, el joven de 14 y el 17 no pudieron contenerse. Realmente les parecía hilarante creer que un vampiro se pusiera a enseñar en un colegio secundario.

_Salón de maestros._

Kanon estaba sentado frente a la mesa en uno de los pocos sillones que había en el salón de maestros. Agradecía esa piedad de dos horas de descanso hasta la siguiente clase, entro el maestro de historia universal. Lo tenía conocido de vista… nunca le había hablado antes y tampoco tenía intensión de hablarle ahora. Aunque necesitara hacerlo, su mente estaba atormentada por lo que sucedía con su gemelo.

-Pareces enfermo…-informo el frio hombre mientras se servía un poco de café.- ¿Quieres un poco?

-No, gracias… ¿Camus?-El peli azul marino asintió. –No eh dormido bien…

-¿Quien duerme bien, sabiendo que estamos en época de cierres de notas, y estos chicos recién se acuerdan que nos deben un sinfín de trabajos?-pregunto de lo más natural el vampiro. Fingiendo que nada pasara a pesar que, hace unas horas atrás, había visto a ese hombre que tenía enfrente inconsciente en brazos de su gemelo y había bebido de su sangre.

-Yo se las hago sencilla, no les acepto los trabajos. Por algo pongo fecha de entrega-Informo Kanon mientras hacía girar la chuchara en su té.- Pero no es eso lo que me tiene preocupado…-informo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

-No soy nadie para preguntarte, dado que normalmente no nos cruzamos…-admitió Camus- ¿Pero quieres hablar de algo?

-Si te dijera que me está pasando-le miro- no me creerías…

-Si yo te dijera lo que me paso ayer tampoco…-informo Camus, mientras bajaba la mirada.-Una loca casi me muerde el cuello en un callejón…-mintió, fingiendo preocupación a decir esas palabras- Apareció de la nada… me salve porque justo se acercaron unos jóvenes y salió corriendo. -Kanon abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar eso- Al parecer se salió de un manicomio… aunque esos chicos me escrutaron con la mirada y me preguntaron si me había mordido…

-¿Era una vampira?-al ver la expresión de sorpresa, para luego ser remplazada por una sonrisa divertida. Kanon se arrepintió de preguntar.

-¿Vampira?-el hombre estallo en risas- Vampira era mi ex que me bebía todo el sueldo…

-Sé lo que es eso…-mascullo por lo bajo, Kanon.

-No, lo dudo… Los vampiros no existen ¿A qué viene ese pensamiento?

-Ah nada en especial…-dijo Kanon, desviando el tema. – ¿Cómo te trataron estos chicos hoy?

-Bien… agarre a uno copiándose en un examen…-Informo Camus como si nada.

Se desviaron por esos temas, Camus ya había sabido lo que tenía que saber, el gemelo estaba nervioso por lo de su hermano. El lenguaje corporal de este lo decía, su forma de moverse, la mirada el tono de voz… todo delataba un nerviosismo interno. Luego de terminado su recreo, los maestros se retiraron a su respectivas aulas.

Hyoga esta vez miro atento al profesor de Historia Universal, parecía una persona común y corriente. No podía percibir eso que había sentido Seiya. Tal vez había sido una mala jugada de sus pensamientos. La madrugada había sido un tanto agitada, supuso que el más joven andaba cansado. Además el maestro Camus estaba entre sus profesores favoritos, era una persona elocuente y, a pesar de esa mirada helada, era una persona dispuesta a escuchar a los alumnos con sus problemas. Hyoga aparto de inmediato la idea de que ese excelente maestro fuera un vampiro, no lo creía posible. Sin duda las sensaciones de Seiya habían sido producidas por una doble monografía, había veces que te confundías… Por eso había que tener cuidado que se le decía a los mayores y que no.

_Despacho de Camus_

Camus se acomodo los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Sonrió suavemente cuando diviso a sus objetivos… Seiya se iba al Este con unos chicos de segundo y primero… Hyoga caminaba solo hacia el otro lado, seguramente tomaría el subte, junto con algunos otros estudiantes. Sobre su escritorio estaban los archivos de ambos. Con varios siglos de experiencia, para no aceptar su verdadera edad, el galo había descubierto sin problema los miramientos disimulados de Hyoga hacia su persona. No le importo y siguió con su labor… Nutrir esas obtusas mentes con conocimiento. Ahora en la intimidad de su despacho, dejo libre su risa, creía que ya sabía que cenaría esa semana. Sus colmillos hicieron acto de presencia por un ligero momento, estaba entre Cygnus y Pegassus… Dos pequeños cazadores novatos, pero no podía arriesgarse ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Mientras ocultaba sus colmillos, Pegassus también había sospechado y seguramente le había transmitido sus dudas al rubio.

-No puedo atacar a uno, podría provocar las dudas en el otro…-Se relamió los labios sutilmente…-Puedo tener a uno encerrado hasta que su sangre sea requerida… o dárselo al más antiguo o Shaka… sus cumpleaños están cerca…-El vampiro soltó una risa tétrica. Diviso a un alumno retrasado… caminando por la acera- No creo que seas un mestizos como ellos, pero solo pensar en su sangre me ah abierto el apetito…

El hombre sonrió mientras salía del despacho. En poco tiempo caminaba junto al alumno hacia las paradas de micros. Por suerte para él, era de esos alumnos que siempre necesitan alguien que les escuche… Por lo tanto el chico no mostro problema de caminar al ritmo lento de su maestro y desahogar sus penas, antes de morir. Ya comenzaba a nochecer. Camus no tubo problema en desviar al muchacho de su camino, el chico no mostro problema si eso le daba tiempo para poder hablar. Cuando pasaron por él parque Camus le sugirio sentarse un rato... Ahi el chico termino de darle libertad a sus lagrimas. Camus aprovecho la situacion para abrazarle, atrallendo lentamente hacia él. Cuando la luna ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia... El muchacho ya se habia deshaogado vastante.

-Lamento quitarle su tiempo maestro...-dijo el chico mientras se enjuagaba el rostro con el puño de su chaqueta.

-No me lo quitas...-Dijo Camus tenia uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico. A quien atrajo lentamente hacia él.- Es todo un placer ver que te has deshaogado, no debes vivir con todas esas penas... Si tienes la necesidad de gritar.-Camus tomo el rostro del muchacho para hacer que le mirara...-Grita, si quieres hablar, busca a personas que quieran escucharte... hay muchas en este mundo...-el chico abrazo a su maestro... Camus sonrio ligeramente, mientras devolvia el abrazo al chico. Movio un poco su cabeza, mientras abrazaba un poco más al chico, dejo sus labios apoyados en el cuello del chico.- Si te duele cuando bebo tu sangre grita...-dijo suavemente, el chico abrio los ojos no entendiendo, de pronto sintio un ligero dolor en su cuello. Este dolor solo duro unos segundos, su rostro fue invadido por una expresion de completa calma... Mientras que su maestro lentamente le robaba la vida en un sangriento beso... Cualquiera que los viera solo pensarian que eran dos jovenes amantes... Uno de alrededor de 23 años y otro de 18, para los que los vieran, solo estarian contemplando a dos jovenes unidos en un tierno beso.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon, esa misma noche._

Saga estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina, sobre la mesada había un vaso de agua, había tratado de saciar su sed… Pero el agua le sabía a cenizas, comenzó a llorar con amargura… Había intentado beber agua todo el día para saciar esa extraña sed. Escucho un par de pasos, cuando miro Kanon estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Acaba de llegar del instituto... se habia demorado bastante por un incidente en una calle. Un choque que invitaba a prender la radio y buscar algo que hacer hasta que se descongestione el trafico.

-Aléjate… por favor…-pidió. Aun no tenía colmillos, pero no quería arriesgarse a que estos aparecieran de golpe y morder a su hermano.- Kanon… por favor, aléjate o mátame…-sentía la intensa sed… esta se colaba por sus huesos y le torturaba. Kanon tomo algo de la mesada y se sentó junto a él en el suelo. – ¿Qué haces…? Aléjate Kanon, no quiero lastimarte…

-Y yo no quiero que tú sufras…-Abrazo a su hermano por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí.-No puedo verte en este estado…-Saga vio lo que su hermano, quien le abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba haciendo.

-Kanon…No…-escucho la queja de su hermano, cuando se hacía un corte en la muñeca, luego de haberse corrido ligeramente la camisa. -¿Estás loco? -quiso levantarse, pero Kanon le sujetaba con fuerza con el brazo sano. Con el que aun tenía el cuchillo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me sacabas el veneno de avispa?-pregunto Kanon mientras acercaba la herida abierta a los labios de su hermano. Saga sentía el aroma de la sangre de Kanon un aroma dulce que capturaba todos sus sentidos- Yo confió en ti… sé que podrás hacerlo…

-Te morderé…-Saga cerró los ojos y miro hacia otro lado, aunque sentía el aroma de la sangre colapsar su sentido del olfato.- no podre beber de tu sangre, jamás podría hacerlo, tampoco quiero beber sangre de las personas…-A pesar de no tener colmillos, no quería morder a su hermano… no quería arriesgarse a que estos salieran al entrar en contacto con la preciada sangre.

-Saga. No quiero perderte…-le susurro Kanon al oído.-Eres mi hermano, la única familia que tengo… Por favor.-acerco un poco más su sangrante muñeca a los labios de Saga- Sé que necesitas mi sangre y estoy dispuesto a dártela, porque confió en ti… sé que no me morderás, sé que podrás detenerte. Saga no lo hagas más difícil…-con cuidado, Saga tomo la muñeca de Kanon y la acerco a sus labios.

-Perdóname…-Dijo en un susurro. La sed era muy fuerte, sabía que ya no podría contenerse si dejaba pasarla por más tiempo. Sabía que cuando la sed le dominara mataría a la primera persona que tuviera cerca, y esa sería, su gemelo… Su hermano confiaba en él y él confiaba en Kanon. Poso con cuidado los labios sobre la herida abierta, y sin morderle, comenzó a sorber la sangre que esta emanaba. Kanon sintió una extraña sensación de placer invadirle el cuerpo, no podía decir que le provocaba eso, cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Saga. Quería hacerle sentir a Saga que no le culpaba y que le entendía. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que empezó asentirse ligeramente mareado.

-Saga para…-le pidió, su hermano no lo hizo-Saga, me estoy mareando… para ya… Saga…-le suplico, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, realmente se estaba sintiendo mal…-Saga para… Saga.-Su hermano seguía absorto en su labor de alimentarse de la sangre de él.- Saga me estas lastimando…-Al oír esas palabras, Saga volvió en sí y soltó la muñeca de Kanon.-Gracias…-dijo sintiéndose muy mareado todavía.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Casi no me detengo…-dijo Saga con pena- Casi te mato…-se acurruco en el pecho de su gemelo, podía sentir el latir del corazón de este-Perdóname por haberlo hecho…

-No te preocupes… estoy bien…-Saga miro a Kanon, con la poca luz que había en la cocina (proporcionada por el pasillo), percibió la palidez de su gemelo.

-¿Kanon?-tomo el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos, ahora cálidas por la resiente ingesta de sangre-Kanon…reacciona.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar…-Como pudo se levantó, dio un par de pasos y cayó al suelo por la debilidad, su muñeca seguía goteando el preciado líquido.-Iré a mi cama, no te preocupes…-Se levantó y comenzó a caminar haciendo apoyo contra la pared. Saga se apresuró a cargarlo en brazos, como si fuera una novia.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Desde cuándo puedes levantarme?

-Te estoy llevando a tu cuarto, estas muy débil. No volverás a darme tu sangre, no importa lo débil que este…-sentencio, sabiendo que sus palabras serian ignoradas. Entro al cuarto de su hermano y lo recostó en su cama, teniendo el buen cuidado de dejar la mano herida fuera de las sabanas. Con una velocidad, que no era normal para él, tomo las cosas del botiquín. Vendo con cuidado la herida, luego de desinfectarla… Kanon dormía profundamente debido a su debilidad, recién producida. Saga beso la frente de su gemelo…-Gracias y perdóname por ser débil…-dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina, para buscar con que limpiar la sangre del piso, se encontró con un joven rubio, leyendo un libro, sentado en el sillón.

-Solo se de emociones humanas, por lo que ustedes expresan en sus escritos.-El joven le miro con intensos ojos azules.- Por eso las acciones, como la de tu gemelo, me son siempre curiosas.

-¿Tú quién eres?-se puso en guardia

-Me llamo Shaka-el joven cerro el libro-El más antiguo, me mando a revisar que estabas haciendo…-informo con una voz melodiosa- No has desarrollado colmillos aun, pero puedes nutrirte de sangre. Sin duda eres un ser muy curioso…-Le miro atento.-Honestamente, me sentí ligeramente tentado cuando sentí el olor de la sangre de tu hermano…-informo mientras se acercaba con un elegante andar, Saga instintivamente retrocedió.- Pero, no puedo quitarle la cena a mis pares, no importa si son de sangre mestiza o impuros.- Saga quedo contra la pared, estaba acorralado, algo le decía que ese rubio era muy peligroso. Este acorralo a Saga, a quien beso en los labios, para luego separarse-Aun tienes sangre de tu hermano en tus labios…-sonrió con parsimonia- aun en pequeñas cantidades es muy sabrosa…

-Aléjate de mi hermano…-le espeto.

-¿Por qué iría a sacarte a tu donante?-pregunto mientras se alejaba para volverse a sentar, en su anterior lugar.

-¿Mi qué?

-Mortal que sede voluntariamente su sangre, se vuelve donante de su receptor, en otras palabras…-Shaka le miro atento-Nadie puede morder a tu hermano. Ahora es tu humano y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras…

-Mi hermano no es un objeto-comenzó a levantar su voz.

-No grites que el pobre Kanon, está cansado y necesita dormir.-dijo tranquilo, lo que provocó la ira del gemelo mayor.-Me mandaron a prevenirte de los cazadores… ellos mataran a Kanon cuando sepan que es tu donante…-al oír esto Saga le miro ligeramente pálido, mientras tuviera la sangre de Kanon en su organismo sería más humano- Por lo tanto te recomiendo que estés atento. Ah ellos no les importan… Le mataran por ser tu donante.-Informo. Eso era una mentira, pero que sabía el gemelo.-Y te mataran por uno de los nuestros...

-Yo no...

-Si lo eres, a partir del momento en que Mascara Mortal te mordió, te volviste uno... Ya no eres humano, ya no eres un mestizo-lo ultimo lo dijo con ligera pena, la sangre de los mestizos era una delicia- ahora eres uno de los nuestros. Te daré una recomendación... trata de llevar una vida normal, al ser un mestizo resistes al igual que los puros la luz solar...-El rubio se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse al balcón, por donde había entrado, se detuvo en la puerta.- Trata de aparentar como si nada pasara, dado que ha bebido sangre de un mestizo... Una buena cantidad de sangre, lo deduzco por lo débil que está tu hermano, podrías estar de cinco a siete días sin padecer sed. -Salió del lugar saltando por el balcón.

Saga se dejo caer por la pared, casi mata a su hermano, eso le había dicho el vampiro. Cerró los ojos, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, no podía creer que casi mata a su gemelo.

_Continuara._


	4. Dolor

_Dolor_

Seiya llego a su casa, aun le seguía rondando por la cabeza el asunto de su maestro Camus. Había algo, desde hace mucho antes, que le decía que tuviera cuidado con él. Entro a la casa de dos pisos… el auto de su madre no estaba aún por lo tanto estaría un rato más solo. Su hermana mayor, Seika, se había ido a lo de una amiga a realizar un trabajo de geografía o eso le había dicho. Fue directo a su habitación y prendió el televisor, luego de dejar su mochila sobre la cama. Aun le seguía rondando en la cabeza el frio tacto del maestro y ese gesto… el de acariciarse los labios. No era la primera ni última vez que veía alguien hacer eso… muchas veces lo hacían las personas comunes. Él también lo hacía alguna que otra vez sin darse cuenta. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, siempre era diferente, Shion decía que él tenía un don especial. Él era capaz de localizar a los vampiros en plena noche, aunque estos actuaran como personas comunes, mientras caminaban por alguna calle. Con el maestro Camus era distinto, esto se había debido al frio tacto del maestro… de ahí no sabía por qué, pero sus sentidos comenzaron a mostrarse alertas. Entro a bañarse quería sacarse esa extraña sensación de los fríos dedos de su maestro rozándole el cuello. Había sido un acto involuntario de su maestro, cuando en realidad quería posar su mano sobre el hombro del menor. Seiya se bañó sin tanto drama y la sensación de los fríos dedos abandonó su cuerpo. Luego comenzó a realizar las dichosas monografías. Al rato llego su madre de trabajar.

-¿Seiya? ¿Seika? Llego mamá… ¿Dónde se metieron?-Seiya dejo los resúmenes a medio hacer y fue a la planta baja a recibir a su progenitora.

-Buenas tardes, mamá. Seika se fue a lo de una amiga ah hacer la tarea, dijo que vuelve a la hora de la cena.-Su madre asintió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina cargada de bolsas.- ¿Qué cenaremos?

-Aun no lo eh decidido… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Eh… Bien el maestro de historia nos mandó a preparar una monografía de la revolución francesa y de paso nos tomó un examen sorpresa.-Su madre sonrió mientras guardaba las latas en la despensa.

-Ese maestro me agrada… les tiene siempre ocupados con tareas que exigen la suficiente atención.-Su madre sonrió-Ve hacer la tarea Seiya, cuando este la cena te llamo.-el menor, de 14 años, asintió y volvió a su cuarto. En la tele estaban pasando una película barata de vampiros, los efectos especiales eran muy pobres. El joven realizo una mueca mientras se tumbaba en la cama y comenzaba a leer sobre las causas de la revolución francesa. Aunque su mente comenzó a transcurrir a otro lado de sus pensamientos… a un funesto recuerdo.

_6 meses antes._

_Seiya caminaba tranquilo por las calles, se había quedado en la casa de Shun. No por nada en especial, solo se habían juntado para hablar un poco y todas esas cosas. La noche ya comenzaba a caer, una bella noche de verano. Disminuyo la velocidad de sus pasos, nada le apuraba esa noche, para algo eran vacaciones. Llegada a una esquina miro el reloj: 8:25 pm. Si no se apuraba un poco llegaría pasadas las 9 y su madre le regañaría. En eso sintió un par de ojos sobre él, cuando volteo a mirar no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, con la extraña sensación que le perseguían. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente tenía esa sensación…_

_Le solía pasar a veces en plena calle, en el cine o en el centro comercial. Pasaba junto a una persona y sentía algo extraño emanar de esta. Por alguna razón, cuando esto sucedía, le urgía alejarse de esa persona. Ahora volvía a tener esa sensación a pesar de estar solo en esa calle, apuro un poco más el paso. El nerviosismo comenzaba a calarle los huesos… cuanto antes quería terminar las 10 cuadras que le separaban de su casa._

_-Es solo tu imaginación Seiya… es eso… nada te está siguiendo…-dijo para sí. Paso frente a la entrada de uno de los callejones. Sintió algo extraño en este y se detuvo. Había algo anormal en ese lugar: una parte de sus sentidos le gritaba que corriera y la otra que entrara a investigar. Cuando estaba por seguir el consejo de esa segunda voz. Alguien le poso la mano sobre el hombro. Volteo encontrándose con un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. Vestía una gabardina marrón ligera, Seiya le miro un tanto sorprendido… dado que el vestía jeans y una remera, de mangas cortas, debido al calor._

_-No entres.-ordeno con una sutil voz- Vete de este lugar ahora…-el hombre miro hacia el callejón-Es peligroso, vete ahora…-Al oír eso Seiya comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Cuando miro sobre su hombro había otro sujeto, de cabellera verde oscuro corta, parado junto al rubio. Al doblar una esquina sintió unos fuertes, y helados brazos, abrazarle. Cuando quiso forcejear y gritar le pusieron un pañuelo, con algo que desprendía un curioso olor, tapándole boca y nariz. No recordaba que paso luego de eso. Lo que si era capaz de recordar fue lo que paso una vez que despertó._

_Lo primero que vio fue el firmamento. Estaba acostado, boca arriba, sobre el frio piso aún se sentía algo aturdido y mareado... Trato de mover sus manos para poder ayudarse a reincorporarse, ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba atado y amordazado. La desesperación invadió su cuerpo cuando eso pasó… Escucho un par de pasos, cuando miro un sujeto de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y rostro andrógino le miraba sonriente. Este le ayudo a sentarse… para mirarle atentamente a los ojos luego._

_-Si prometes no gritar… te quitare la mordaza para que puedas respirar con más facilidad… ¿entendido?-Seiya asintió apresurado, ese sujeto emanaba esa cosa que le ponía nervioso. Otra vez sus instintos le gritaban a viva voz que estaba en serio peligro. Con fríos dedos le quito la mordaza de la boca.- Tengo tu palabra de que no gritaras… Pero te aviso que de nada te sirve hacerlo, esta construcción está abandonada…-Seiya respiraba agitado. ¿Era él quien le estaba siguiendo? Trato de saber dónde estaba mirando los alrededores, no muy lejos de ahí había otro sujeto que miraba a todos lados atento._

_-Jamian no ha vuelto aun… es posible que esos dos lo hayan descubierto.-Informo mientras se acercaba. Seiya puro mirarlo con atención: tenía la piel morena, el cabello de un color verde oscuro y opaco y ojos del mismo color._

_-Bueno, tenemos al mestizo eso es lo único que importa… Asterion-dijo el rubio que aun sujetaba a Seiya por los hombros. El muchacho les miro no entendiendo ¿Mestizo? Si él era hijo de personas de la misma nacionalidad… su padre también era japonés o eso aseguraba su madre, dado que él jamás conoció a su progenitor.- ¿Cuánto tardaran en venir por el crio…? Me muero de hambre.-Se quejó el rubio, Seiya se mantenía callado el miedo y la sensación de peligro que emanaban esos dos le habían formado un nudo en la garganta._

_-Pues de no ser que él quiere al chico.-El llamada Asterion sonrió, mientras miraba fijo, al adolescente- Este niño sería un gran candidato para la cena. Córtale las ataduras de los tobillos, es claro que no ira a ningún lado-El rubio le desato los tobillos con un simple tirón de la cuerda, para luego volver a su anterior posición, sentado en el suelo, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Seiya._

_-Míralo. ¿No es tierna esa expresión de pánico Asterion?-pregunto el rubio mientras soltaba una pequeña risa burlona junto a su camarada._

_-¿Por qué me tienen aquí?-A cada momento que pasaba Seiya se sentía más aterrado, la pregunta la formulo con un hilo de voz, casi no se podía oír lo que decia._

_-Porque alguien poderoso te quiere chiquito…-Le respondió el rubio burlón, mientras le tomaba del mentón para hacerle mirar- Porque si no, ya estarías muerto en algún callejón…-el sujeto de pronto tenía unos puntiagudos colmillos saliéndole ligeramente de debajo de los labios…- ¿Entiendes?-Seiya intento soltarse del agarre del brazo del ese hombre, ahora si se había asustado._

_-¿Qué fue eso Misty?-Pregunto el otro sorpresivamente mientras miraba hacia un sector de completa oscuridad. El rubio, llamado Misty, se reincorporo y miro atento hacia esa dirección, luego se puso de rodillas y pasó una soga en forma de lazo por el cuello de Seiya._

_-Llamémosle un seguro…-dijo mientras ajustaba el nudo en el cuello del menor, que comenzaba a llorar.-Si no eres de él, no serás de nadie._

_-Por favor…-logro articular el temeroso joven, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Jamian…-llamo Asterion hacia la zona donde la oscuridad de la noche se intensificaba, no recibió respuesta… Misty hizo a Seiya pararse junto a él. Luego aun sujetando al menor por el brazo, pero ahora con más fuerza, le hizo acompañarle hasta una columna cercana al borde del edificio en construcción. Donde ato el otro extremo de la cuerda con firmeza, ante los atentos ojos llorosos de Seiya._

_-Dense a conocer INUTILES CAZADORES O MATARE AL CHICO.-Dijo mientras colocaba a Seiya al borde del precipicio, sujetándole firmemente por el brazo solamente. Seiya miro la caída libre que tenía enfrente. Debería ser un edificio de alrededor de 10 pisos o más. La simple vista le causaba vértigo._

_-De donde salieron estos idiotas…-dijo Asterion mientras se acercaba al precipicio sin apartar la vista de la oscuridad.- Si vez un leve movimiento: tira al chico.-El otro asintió.-es una gran altura de seguro se rompe el cuello.-Seiya gimoteaba ante esas palabras, no quería morir… alguien tenía que cuidar a Seika y a su madre. Escucharon un ruido, al poco tiempo un collar cayo solo a unos metros de ellos tres. Asterion se acercó y lo tomo, mientras su rostro era albergado por una notoria ira._

_-El collar de Jamian…-dijo el otro, mientras apretaba con mayor intensidad el brazo del menor, que no pudo reprimir un alarido de dolor. Sentía su hueso crujir ante la presión ejercida, no sabía quiénes eran las otras dos personas ni tampoco como era que sabía que eran dos. Solo sabía, que esas dos personas solo querían ayudarle, a pesar de que ahora por su presencia se hallará al borde de una caída de 10 pisos._

_-Suelten a ese chico.-ordeno una voz que reconoció al instante-Aléjalo de ese borde Misty, a tu amo no le gustara que mates a ese muchacho._

_-No es mi amo, él que quiere al muchacho…-informo el rubio sonriente- Si quiero puedo dejarle caer…-aflojo el agarre un poco y realizo un amagué de soltarlo.- Por mi amo, este mestizo puede morir…-El otro le miro un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba esa revelación- Y pensándolo mejor, como dijo él… es preferible muerto que en manos de cazadores…-A estas palabras una flecha surco el aire clavándose en el pecho de Asterion, quien se desintegro en segundos convertido en cenizas, al mismo tiempo que el rubio y el de cabellera verde salían de las sombras… Misty salto hacia el vacío arrastrando a Seiya con él. El chico sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle al mismo tiempo que tiraban de él hacia arriba, por unos breves segundos._

_-Shura apresúrate…-escucho que ordenaba el rubio cuando dejaba de tirar de la soga al ver que empeoraba las cosas. Los ojos de Seiya parecían estallar en sus orbitas al mismo tiempo que el aire ardía en sus pulmones. Sintió como alguien le tomaba y como la tensión en su cuello se aflojaba cuando la soga era cortada. Le quitaron la soga del cuello, el aire ardía cuando circulaba por su garganta._

_-Respira despacio y hondo-le ordeno el hombre, de acento español, mientras le masajeaba el cuello.-Esta vivo… por suerte no se rompió el cuello._

_-Por suerte solo fue un piso…-dijo el rubio mientras desataba las muñecas de Seiya- ¿De quién hablaría? No se refería a su amo._

_-Habla con Radamanthys o con Shion… que manden una ambulancia…-escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia._

_Presente._

Seiya abrió los ojos, inconscientemente, se había estado refregando el cuello. El recuerdo de la soga cortándole la respiración aun le atormentaba. De no ser por Shura y Aioros, no sabría que hubiera sido de él. Jamás pudieron saber a quién esperaban las escorias chupas sangre, para quien había sido raptado. Luego de ese día, cuando estaba en la clínica, le visito Aioros este le explico la situación. Ahí Seiya le conto lo que le pasaba de esa sensaciones extrañas que poseía cuando iba por la calle. Aioros le miro atento y le dijo que esas sensaciones eran un don… Él también las tenía, era muy raro que sucediera… Normalmente se presentaban en mestizos de como mucho de cuarta o quinta generación… más no. Desde entonces había comenzado a entrenar, Aioros era su mentor él le enseñaba, cuando podía. Cerró su cuaderno y el libro de historia, no podía concentrarse en ese momento. Se dio vuelta y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada le haría bien dormir un rato.

_Mansión Dairas._

Camus entro con paso calmo, escucho un par de voces en la sala de estar. Cuando entro para saber quiénes eran los invitados se encontró con tres, o mejor dicho cuatro, visitas inesperadas.

-¿Tenma? ¿Degel? ¿Kardia? Que gusto verles…-dijo mientras se les acercaba miro a la joven que dormía, protegida por el brazo de Tenma. El susodicho se dio cuenta y la atrajo hacia él como muestra de que esa persona era de su propiedad.

-Que gusto verte Camus-Dijo el japonés, que no aparentaba más de 23 años, mientras sonreía- Por tu mirada deduzco que la conoces…

-Sí, es una de mis alumnas… Se llama…

-Seika Pegassus.-el japonés sonrió sin pena.- o si lo prefieres… Seika Ryusei Ken.-al oír esto Camus abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos.-Es uno de mis dos deslices... me deje llevar por la "tentación" en este siglo...-Miro atento a Afrodita.- Tus chicos no atraparon al varón... y ahora ayuda a los enemigos... No sabes lo decepcionado que estoy por ello...

-Lo siento Tenma-Afrodita realizo una inclinación de la cabeza...-Tenma junto con Dohko, Kardia y Degel eran de los más antiguos... Cuando Afrodita recién bebía sangre por primera vez, estos llevaban siglos de festines en pueblos.- ¿Qué harás con él ahora?

-Morderle ahora que solo tiene 14 años… No le veo la gracia-Dijo mientras mecía la copa-No quiero un eterno adolescente… Además el castigo para los mestizos que se rebelan contra nosotros es…

-La muerte…-Mascara soltó una risa burlona.- ¿Mataras a tu propio vástago?

-No, solo jugare con él-Tenma se llevó la copa a los labios- No tengo intención de matar a alguien de mi propio linaje, no soy Kardia que planea matar a su propio nieto.-El mencionado embozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Mataría a la madre… si no fuera que la muy estúpida se murió en el parto…-comento este sin penas.- Los mestizos no son más que comida o dolores de cabeza si se vuelven cazadores… Y antes que se me vuelva cazador lo prefiero matar.

-Por lo que averigüe… solo el vástago de Tenma es cazador, tu nieto es un chico normal-Dijo Degel antes de beber de su copa y mirar a Tenma- ¿Qué harás con la cría?

-Pues… como ya les dije, no pienso morderla hasta que tenga 21… me salió más humana que vampiro… Supongo que la devolveré a su casa-Mostro los colmillos-Y le hare una visita a la madre de pazo, por huir con ellos de Japón.-Los demás asintieron como entendiendo las razones del vampiro milenario.

_Cuartel de cazadores._

-¿Seiya?-el hombre le miro atento- ¿Tuvo una sensación en el colegio? Estas en lo correcto

-Sí, señor Cristal… la tuvo en plena clase de Historia.-El chico rubio miro atento a su maestro- Pero para mí es por la falta de sueño.

-No creo que uno de esos vampiros, se rebaje a enseñar a chicos de secundario-Dijo Cristal-A parte los impuros no resisten al sol.-Informo sin mucho rodeo- Eso es algo que tú y Seiya saben muy bien, se les hace ronchas en la piel si salen a plena luz del día.

-Lo mismo le dije a Seiya ¿Qué hacemos?

-Investigaremos… Le comentare la situación a Aioros, es el quien está a cargo del entrenamiento de Seiya.-Cristal le acaricio con cuidado los risos rubios a Hyoga.- Si la corazonada de Seiya es correcta… habrá un vampiro menos. Aunque lo dudo.

-¿Me recuerda los tipos de vampiro?-el mayor suspiro.

-Puro, mestizo e impuro. ¿Sabes las diferencias?

-Puro es resultado de la cruza de vampiros primarios, son raros de ver y muy difíciles de matar-Comenzó Hyoga- Mestizos son hijos de vampiros y mortales que fueron mordidos. Impuros: son mortales que fueron mordidos y al igual que los mestizos son comunes y no resisten al sol.

-Lo de los mestizos aún no se ha comprobado… pero eso se cree.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No vamos a preguntarle al vampiro si es impuro o es mestizo…-Cristal le miro-A demás solo nos los encontramos en la noche… Por eso se deduce que no resisten la luz solar.

-mmm… Está bien le avisare a Seiya que debemos de estar atentos.-Hyoga realizo una inclinación con la cabeza y dejo solo a su mentor.

_Casa de Seiya._

La mujer subió al primer piso, su hijo dormía profundamente. Tomo una manta de los pies de la cama y lo cubrió con cuidado. Escucho un ruido en su habitación, una de las ventanas estaba golpeándose violentamente contra el marco. Con cuidado la cerró y miro hacia el patio. El perro no dejaba de ladrar, últimamente el bicho no dejaba de ladrar por las noches. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose que alguien estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Por un momento no le reconoció luego sonrió al darse cuenta quien era.

-Hijo, que susto me diste.-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Seiya sigue durmiendo en su cuarto, Hikari.-dijo una áspera voz, a la mujer se le fueron todos los colores del rostro.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonar Japón y llevarte a mis hijos?-El hombre se acercó a ella dejando su rostro visible. Era como ella le recordaba, nada había cambiado seguía teniendo ese mismo rostro la misma apariencia de cuando le conoció... Por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos.-Seika también duerme, por lo tanto te pediré que no grites como una histérica…-La mujer retrocedió un poco más a cada paso que daba el hombre. Con un movimiento veloz saco una especie de daga de debajo de la cama, aunque fue en vano por que el vampiro le tomo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarle la mano.

-Tenma… por favor…-logro articular, la presión en su muñeca le hizo soltar la daga.

-14 años buscándote… 14 años preguntándome si mis hijos estaban vivos o habían sido devorados por algún vampiro estúpido…-le dijo el hombre mientras le tomaba del mentón delicadamente, sus manos eran cálidas. No sabía por qué, pero ese tacto cálido de esa mano le hizo sentirse algo más segura, quería decir que Tenma ya había cenado.

-Tenía miedo…-admitió la mujer

-¿Miedo de que?-le pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba libre la mano de la mujer.- Si tú eres y fuiste una cazadora… que ahora trates de pasar por una honrada doctora… No anula lo que fuiste en un pasado… Eres una de las mejores cazadoras que eh conocido.-El hombre beso tiernamente los labios de la mujer.- ¿porque tendrías miedo ahora…?-le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba.- ¿Acaso te eh dado motivos para temer? ¿Te eh hecho algún daño antes… cuando solo eras una cazadora y luego te volviste mi esposa? ¿Eh bebido alguna vez de tu sangre?

-No…-respondió la mujer, de casi 40 años, mientras se dejaba mimar por el vampiro. Que comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad al igual que su espalda.-Nunca me hiciste daño…

-Incluso evite que te mataran…-le recordó el hombre en un susurro-No sabes cómo me enfurecí cuando me apartaste de mis hijos…

-Perdona… tenía miedo… que les hicieras daño…

-Yo jamás hubiera bebido de la sangre de mis hijos.-Le informo el vampiro sutilmente mientras le besaba el cuello- Pero si hubiera bebido de la tuya…-La mujer quiso reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los colmillos de Tenma ya habían perforado su carótida izquierda.

_Cuarto de Seiya._

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, había sentido algo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y tomo una daga de dentro de una cajita que tenía en su repisa. La caja de cosas personales que su madre no revisaba. Salió de su cuarto, la sensación de peligro le helaba la piel… Había algo en la casa, de eso estaba seguro. Miro en el cuarto de Seika, esta estaba durmiendo en su propia cama, aun vestida con la ropa con la que había ido al colegio.

-¿Mama?-llamo algo nervioso.-Mama… estas ahí…-no sabía por qué, pero un sudor frio le cubría el cuerpo. Entro al cuarto de su madre, no había rastro de esta…-Mama…-lo que sea que estuviera causando esas sensaciones provenía de ese cuarto. Sintió un movimiento detrás suyo, cuando miro no había nada, más que la ventana abierta. El muchacho fue al otro lado de la cama, su cara fue invadida por el pánico total. Su madre estaba acostada en el suelo, aun eran visibles las marcas de los colmillos. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su madre comenzando a llorar.-MAMÁ… MAMÁ… MAMÁ DESPIERTA…. POR FAVOR… NO…-El chico abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su madre mientras lágrimas saladas abandonaban sus ojos.

* * *

Sentado comodamente en el techo estaba Tenma limpiandose con un pañuelo de seda los labios. Escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de dolor del más chico de sus hijos.

-Perdoname Seiya, pero tu madre se lo busco...-Bajo del tejado pasando junto al molesto perro, encadenado, que sus hijos tenian como mascota- Ya me encargare de ti luego...

_Continuara._


	5. Sueño y realidad

_Sueño y realidad_

-Seiya…-Aioros se acerco al joven, este estaba sentado con la mirada gacha. Su hermana estaba a lo lejos sentada siendo consolada por una enfermera que trataba de controlar el ataque de llanto de la joven. El hombre se sentó a su lado y atrajo al menor a hacia sí.

-No… no sentí nada…-dijo el menor con una voz ausente.-Lo note cuando ya no estaba… no entiendo… ¿Quién fue?-El chico se abrazo a su maestro y comenzó a llorar- Esos malditos… como supieron… como supieron… ellos no entran a casas… ellos…

-También eres cazador…-Dijo una áspera voz, el menor levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre rubio de ojos ámbar.- Soy el comisario Wyvern…

-Radamanthys…-Aioros le miro atento… No sabía cómo pedirle al ex cazador y ahora comisario que por favor le diera algo de tiempo al chico.

-Protocolo de la policía… Te aseguro que es lo que menos deseo ahora…-Admitió el rubio sin mucho rodeos.- Tratare mantener esto alejado de la prensa… pero el niño tiene razón… No entran a las casas… no se a quien habrás matado niño-El menor le miro- Pero es claro que fue un ojo por ojo…-Seiya se acurruco contra Aioros.

-Radamanthys…

-Llenare los papeles… pero luego quiero hablar con vos…-miro a Aioros antes de retirarse.

-Llora todo lo que quieras Seiya… desahógate…-le dijo Aioros a su discípulo.

_Mansión Dairas._

-Tenma…-Dohko observo al recién llegado.- ¿Que tal la cita con la madre de tus hijos? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo con la tenencia?-El recién llegado soltó una risa mientras tomaba asiento frente al más antiguo del clan Dairas.

- O si… no sabes… Se murió ante mi propuesta…-Se relamió los labios- Me desgarro escuchar el llanto del menor, el si tiene parte de mis dones… Aunque me detecto muy tarde…-Dijo algo apenado.- Me hubiera gustado tener una charla de padre a hijo con Seiya…

-Tu crio ah matado a impuros… algunos están molestos… Cada tanto tenemos que buscar algún idiota ambicioso para remplazar a las perdidas…

-¿Enserio…?-Tenma pregunto burlón- Tendré que castigarle… le dejare sin cenar un par de días…-ambos estallaron en risas.

-Seika ¿Como lo tomo?

-Ah… no se… estaba durmiendo cuando me fui…-Tenma sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Camus puede vigilarme a los niños en su colegio?

-Se lo ordenare, si eso te tiene en calma…-el vampiro con aire japonés asintió.- ¿Cómo se llama el nieto de Kardia?

-Ni idea… eso lo sabe Degel que es el que ah estado investigando…-Tenma se encogió de hombros- Lo que tenga que ver con Kardia solo me interesa cuando tengo que retarle por su comportamiento…

-O si… el clan Antarsis… Él es el jefe de ese clan, uno de los más violentos del mundo… como tú eres del clan Ryusei Ken y Degel del clan Bluegart… Me llama la antecion que anden juntos…-El vampiro sonrio- ¿Qué traman?

-Solamente jugar…-dijo el otro con una sonrisa- No tenemos nada mejor que hacer… Kardia y los suyos exterminaron a los cazadores de su territorio… Degel les quiere dar un respiro, dado que casi les extermina también… y yo… Los extermine hace 4 siglos a los cazadores en mi territorio…

-Ah… ya veo… quieren esperar a que aparezcan nuevos cazadores…-Dohko sonrió divertido-Nosotros no les exterminamos… por la sencilla razón de que queremos tener una reserva externa de mestizos…-Tenma soltó una risa llena de burla.

-De haberlo sabido…-sonrió divertido- No importa… Hikari sacio mi sed esta noche…

-Pues… haz parecer que solo hay vampiros pequeños… que ustedes se han retirado de esa ciudad… para que los cazadores vuelvan… lo harán te lo aseguro…

-¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí?-el hombre cerró los ojos- El clan se dividió en las cinco puntos de la estrella, cuando estemos seguros que volvieron… los llamare de nuevo-El hombre le miro- Si uno de ellos se atreve a no volver… Probare de la segunda sangre más deliciosa que existe…-Dohko sonrió, a la hora me beber sangre y hacer justicia, Tenma era muy estricto.

_Librería Zodiaco. Al atardecer del otro día_

Milo estaba atendiendo la tienda como todos los días a la tarde, no estaba solo… Con él estaba Aioria y la novia de este Marin… Esta tenia mejor idea que su amigo, sobre libros, por lo tanto le daba una mano. Mientras Aioria se encargaba de la caja registradora.

-Buenas tardes…-Un hombre alto y de buen porte entro al negocio. En una de sus manos llevaba un maletín. Los jóvenes le saludaron con un andén de la cabeza y siguieron atendiendo a los clientes. Camus sonrió al darse cuenta que eran los mismos chicos que había señalado Shaka.

-¿Necesita algo en especial? -Milo se le acerco embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si… busco un buen libro para leer mientras mis alumnos realizan sus exámenes…-Dijo Camus mientras miraba los títulos, de algunos libros sobre los estantes.

-¿Temática?-Pregunto Milo, mientras le seguía la vista al hombre.- No se si leería algo mientras mis alumnos hacen exámenes…

-Saben que les puede pasar si les descubro copiando…-Informo Camus mientras tomaba un libro.- Es un buen libro, la película deja mucho que desear…

-¿El resplandor…?-Milo le miro- Eh leído mejores libros de ese autor, si se me permite la opinión…

-Por supuesto… -Camus le miro sonriente. Cada vez le parecía un mejor candidato para la cena del viernes.

-Pues… si disfruta del suspenso con un poco de terror… De ese autor tiene Un saco de Huesos…

-Ya lo lei… eh leído todos sus libros… ¿alguna otra recomendación?-Milo lo pensó un poco para luego ir por una pequeña banqueta y bajar un libro del estante superior. Camus le miro atento, la remera se le levanto un poco dejando a la vista la piel ligeramente morena del joven. -"El misterio del cuarto amarillo"… Suena tentador…

-Es un libro muy bueno…-Informo Milo. Camus le miro atento, observo el libro y le hizo gesto de ir a la registradora. Milo le acompaño y coloco un código en la computadora.- 19…-Informo.- ¿Algo más?

-No… por ahora no…-Por ahora me conformo con el libro luego vendré por tu sangre. Pago y se retiro

-Disfrute el libro...-le dijo Milo antes de cerrar la puerta, con un pasador.- Aioria, Marín-ahora que estaban solos miro a sus amigos.- ¿Sintieron eso?

-Yo si…-Informo Aioria, Marín les miro no entendía de que hablaban esos dos. Lo pensó un poco, si sabía de qué hablaban.

-Fue algo medio raro…-Admitió la joven.-Pero déjalo ahí… no es nada importarte…-Los chicos asintieron.- Como dijo ella, no era nada importante. Pasaron las tres horas y sus amigos se retiraron. Milo cerró el negocio luego de hacer las cuentas…

_Departamento de Milo._

Como todos los días anteriores, Milo subió a su apartamento, luego de cenar comenzó a hacer los deberes de la universidad. Luego entro a bañarse, una vez aseado se vistió y se acostó en la cama… Luego de un rato largo, en el que estuvo leyendo un libro, se quedo dormido. El libro cayó al suelo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sigilo, dejando paso a un hombre de alrededor de 25 años, de cabello azul y ojos turquesas. Se acerco con sigilo a la cama donde el joven de 22 años dormía, sonrió de medio lado… Era idéntico a él, se acerco un poco más al joven… Su mano helada quita un par de cabellos de su cuello. El joven se estremece ligeramente, pero aun sigue dormido. Pasa sus helados dedos por la carótida del joven. Se inclina sobre él… sus labios están muy cerca de su cuello… dilata sus colmillos...

* * *

Milo despertó de golpe llevándose la mano al cuello…

-Solo fue un sueño…-Se pasa una mano por el pelo, se levanta de la cama, esta sudando frio. Por extraño que parece se mirara el cuello. No tiene nada anormal en el, suelta un suspiro.-Solo fue otra pesadilla…-dice para sí.

-¿Estás seguro…? -De pronto el mismo ser aparece detrás de él y le muerde el cuello dejando que se desangre en el suelo…

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. -Milo se enredo en las sabanas y cae secamente al suelo. -Auch…-el muchacho soltó una queja mientras se reincorporaba.- Tengo que dejar de leer libros de vampiros… Estoy soñando cualquier cosa…

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

Saga, estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Había llamado al trabajo de su hermano y dicho que este no se sentía nada bien y que se ausentaría dos días… El había hecho lo mismo, pero alego problemas personales… Como el consultorio era de él y un colega, no afectaba en nada… o casi nada… Su pacientes se atrasarían un poco en los tratamientos.

-¿Saga?-La voz la escucho bien clara… Kanon estaba en el umbral de la cocina, su rostro era pálido y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para estar de pie.

-Kanon no deberías estar levantado…-El mayor se acerco a su gemelo, paso una brazo por debajo de las axilas de Kanon y un brazo de el por encima de sus hombros.-Ven vamos de nuevo a la cama… ahora te llevo la cena…

-¿Cuánto dormí?-Kanon recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, aun se sentía muy débil.

-Todo el día, estamos a jueves…-El cuerpo de su hermano se sentía sumamente frio… El calor que debería estar emanando, ahora lo tenía él. Él había bebido la sangre de Kanon, había adquirido todo lo que Kanon poseía por medio de su sangre… Había bebido la salud de su hermano.- Kanon estas, anémico… Mejor quédate acostado hasta recuperar fuerzas-Con cuidado coloco a Kanon de nuevo en la cama, para luego arroparlo como si fuera un niño.

-Tengo frio…-informo este mientras se acurrucaba.-Mucho frio…-Saga tomo un par de frazadas del placar de su hermano y lo coloco sobre su hermano.

-Ya pasara Kanon… no te preocupes, ya te sentirás mejor.-se sentó en la cama, con cuidado le acaricio el cabello a su hermano. -Perdóname…

-Si vuelves a pedir perdón… te tiro por la ventana…-le dijo Kanon, como pudo se dio vuelta y le miro fijamente. Débil o no, no dejaba de ser Kanon- Yo te obligue… deja de sentirte culpable… lo hice porque lo necesitabas… ahora deja de quejarte… o lamentarte…

-Mira como te deje…-Saga miro entristecido a su hermano-Estas en estas condiciones por mi culpa.

-¿No ibas a preparar la cena?-Saga entendió el mensaje entre líneas… "Déjate de molestarme y lamentarte". Saga sonrió, que su hermano empezara a actuar así era un buen síntoma. Salio del cuarto dejando solo a Kanon.

Por alguna razón, temía encontrarse con un visitante indeseable en la sala. No hayo a nadie, por lo tanto se dispuso a prepararle la cena a su gemelo. El no tenía ganas de comer, se sentía lleno. Durante la tarde se había preparado un café, lo podía oler con completa normalidad y su sabor era el mismo, pero cuando lo bebió no sintió nada más que lo que permitieron sus sentidos. No se sintió lleno ni nada por el estilo. Lo mismo paso luego con una manzana… la pudo comer sin problema a pesar de sentirse lleno, en circunstancias normales no hubiera podido hacerlo.

_Calles de la ciudad._

El vampiro cayó muerto luego que una bala le atravesara el corazón. Hyoga estaba hecho una furia, no había podido hablar con Seiya en todo ese tiempo… Sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo, pero nada podía hacer por él. El maestro Cristal se le acerco y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos… ya terminamos… en esta zona, mejor dicho ya terminamos por hoy. Toma el collar y vámonos…

-¿Maestro?

-Hyoga, estas dejando que la rabia nuble tu razón… Un cazador que no piensa no sirve…-El hombre comenzó a alejarse ante la atenta mirada de su discípulo. El menor tomo el collar y fue tras su maestro. Tenía razón, por más que quisiera controlarse esa noche no lo lograría… No podía controlarse esa noche descansaría.

-Maestro… si no le molesta quiero ir a mi casa a descansar…

-Te iba a ordenar lo mismo una vez hubiéramos vuelto al cuartel.

_Cuartel de los cazadores._

-Shion. La muerte de la madre de Seiya no fue algo que se produjo de forma natural- Informo la cazadora.- Fui la primera en llegar al lugar, pude ver las marcas antes que se borraran…

-Al igual que los demás, crees que fue un ajuste de cuenta…-La joven no replico.- No está bien que crean eso…

-Señor es extraño, no lo puede negar…-Informo la cazadora.

-Geist. Dado que, sin duda, eres la única que tiene el impulso de decirme lo que piensas te pondré a cargo de la situación…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Es claro que esto es, o parece ser, un ajuste de cuentas…-El hombre le miro- Te harás cargo de todo…

-Sí, señor.-la chica asintió y se retiro.

_Morgue de la ciudad._

Mu estaba terminando de hacerle la autopsia al cuerpo del joven descubierto en el callejón. La madre ya había reconocido al menor. Esta se había largado a llorar cuando le reconoció, entre cuatro tuvieron que sacarla del lugar.

-Nada de sangre en el cuerpo…-Dijo este mientras se quitaba los guantes- Pobre muchacho, no tienes signos de violencia…-el hombre se dio vuelta encontrándose con- SHURA, AIOROS… NO SE APARESCAN ASI…-Se llevo la mano al pecho.- Casi me matan del infarto…

-¿Cusas de muerte…?

-Ya las saben… para que preguntan…-Dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex- Las 15 personas que entraron… todas no tenían ni un mililitro de sangre… Este chico no tiene señal de violencia…-dijo mientras tapaba el rostro del menor.

-¿Y los otros…?

-Sus seis colegas… tienen signos de haber sido molidos a golpes… es claro que se defendieron.- se acerco a otra de las "heladeras" y saco el cuerpo de otro cazador fallecido.- Debajo de las uñas de él encontré rastros de piel… Hasta el momento, lo único que dieron los análisis es que su asesino es hombre y que usa crema corporal con aloe vera…-Los cazadores se miraron.

-Mu ¿Nos tomas el pelo?-pregunto Aioros. El joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar el cuerpo guardado.

-Al parecer a estos vampiros le gusta cuidarse la piel…-dijo al fin- El asesino de este chico y el otro usa aloe vera en su piel…-Se acerco a otra de las puertas- A él directamente le molieron a golpes…- saco el cadáver, el joven tenía el rostro marcado por golpes.- Tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras… este y su compañero dieron pelea… Pero es claro que ninguno pudo hacer mucho…

-Este debió ser ese que apodan Mascara Mortal…-dijo Shura- Una vez escuchamos a unos de collar de bronce hablando, ellos servían a un tal Mascara Mortal…

-¿Que dijeron?-pregunto Mu.

-"Al amo le gusta que sus presas le enfrenten, por eso suele alimentarse de cazadores… No por nada le apodan Mascara Mortal… hay veces que les desfigura el rostro… a golpes…"-Aioros negó con la cabeza- algo así iba la cosa… no me acuerdo bien, éramos novatos… fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Pues… si fueron víctimas de un "amo"-El peli lila les miro…- quiere decir que conocieron a uno de los cabezas del clan.

-Eso parece…-Dijo Shura-Algo más que puedas decirnos de quien les ataco…

-Por el tamaño de un golpe…-saco un poco más el cuerpo y quito la sabana hasta dejarla a la altura de su cadera.- ¿Ven esto de aquí?-indico una zona morada en el pecho- Por el angulo del golpe, se trata de una persona de aproximadamente 1,80…

-un vampiro de 1,80…-Shura realizo una mueca.

-Chicos… estos dos-Dijo mientras tapaba de nuevo al joven y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar.- Fueron prácticamente destrozados… luego los arrojaron desde la terraza al edificio, hasta el callejón donde fueron hallados…

-¿Los mataron mientras estaban en su punto de vigilancia…?

-No lo creo…-Mu negó con la cabeza- Según Shion, estaban a 10 cuadras de su punto de vigilancia… Poseen magulladuras en los brazos… lo que quiere decir que alguien les apretó con fuerza…

-Gracias Mu…-Aioros y Shura comenzaron a salir.

-Chicos…-Ambos se detuvieron y miraron al forense-No vuelvan a aparecerse así… Me mataran del infarto un día…

-Intentaremos no hacerlo de nuevo-Aioros sonrió y salió del lugar.

-No intenten y solo háganlo…-dijo Mu por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a llenar la planilla de Jabu.

_Continuara._


	6. Simplemente, quiero tu sangre

_Simplemente, quiero tu sangre._

Aioria dormía profundamente en su habitación… Los pocos ruidos en la calle le eran indiferentes, nada parecía querer perturbar su sueño. Se movió dormido para tener una posición más cómoda. Despertó de golpe cuando alguien le puso una mano en la boca.

-Shhh… soy Aioros-el joven al escuchar ese nombre sufrió un ataque de ira.-No grites.

-Largo de aquí.-le dijo cuándo su hermano hubiera retirado su mano- Vete de mi casa…

-Tan bien es mi casa…

-Cuando te conviene es tu casa… Apareces te quedas dos días y desapareces dejándome toda la angustia de no saber que mierda haces y a dónde vas…-le recrimino el menor molesto.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar en plena noche y hacer esto?

-Tu hermano…-le respondió el otro- Aioria… han estado sucediendo cosas raras…-le miro atento- te ruego que no salgas de noche y que vuelvas antes de las once de la casa de Milo.

-¿Me has estado vigilando? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Aioria escúchame bien… ¿Recuerdas que yo sentía cosas?-el otro no respondió, por lo tanto el mayor lo dio como un si- Nuestros padres y los médicos estaban equivocados y lo sabes… bueno los responsables de esas sensaciones andan rondando por las calles de la ciudad… Te lo ruego… Si aún me quieres un poco… No salgas y no vuelvas tarde…-El otro soltó un bufido.

-Ok… lo que digas… Sal de mi cuarto y déjame dormir…-Le gruño mientras se tapaba de nuevo- Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad…

-Buenas noches…-Aioros salió del cuarto de su hermano, lo pensó un poco y abandono el departamento. Su hermano llevaba una vida normal. Él no había desarrollado, hasta donde sabia, esas "sensaciones" como él… Pero seguía siendo posible presa para los vampiros… y eso no evitaba que se preocupara cada tanto.

_Habitación de Aioria._

El joven rubio dio vueltas en su cama… Aioros estaba equivocado con eso de las sensaciones, él también las tenía desde que era chiquito… Solo que se asustó y decidió callarse la boca… Que psiquiatra, que terapias, que esto que medicamentos que inyecciones raras… Sus padres pensaban que Aioros estaba mal de la cabeza, él ahora pensaba lo mismo, y que tenían que tratarlo… Por miedo a tener que padecer esas situaciones cada vez que Aioros le preguntaba "¿Sentiste eso?" cuando pasaban cerca de una persona "X" él decía que no… cuando en realidad lo sentía…

-Yo no estoy mal como tu Aioros… yo soy una persona normal-Se dio vuelta en la cama y trato, nuevamente, de conciliar el sueño.

_Librería Zodiaco. (Al atardecer del otro día)_.

-Ya le abro…-Milo se acercó a la puerta, para sacar el pasador… Por precaución siempre le ponía el pasador a la puerta.-Pase…-se corrió para dejarle paso a un hombre de unos 25 años de cabellera verde y ojos amatistas oscuro. Cuando el hombre pasó a su lado, sintió una extraña sensación. Se arrepintió de abrir la puerta, no sabía por qué… Pero esa persona de andar elegante le tenía muy nervioso.- ¿Necesita algo?

-Si… Busco un buen libro… y disculpe…-Miro atentamente a Milo- ¿Esta librería sigue siendo de Megan?

-Eh… Mi abuela murió hace un año… ¿La conocía?-Pregunto Milo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero no ponía el pasador. Degel noto eso como también, podía notar, que el chico estaba algo nervioso.

-Le eh comprado un par de veces libros… Siempre me recomendaba buenas lecturas.-Dijo el joven-Lamento mucho su perdida…-dijo este tranquilo. Era mentira, no lo lamentaba nada… Para él la abuela de Milo solo era otra más, otra cena más.-Eh estado de viaje… espero que me puedas recomendar buenas lecturas como ella.

-Eso espero…-le dijo Milo, como también espero que te largues cuanto antes… pensó muy nerviosos- ¿Alguna temática especial?

-Algo de historia…-dijo luego de pensarlo… Milo le indico las novelas históricas y las biografías de personajes famosos. Degel estuvo 30 minutos, para lo que Milo fueron los treinta minutos más largos de su vida.-Me llevare este…-Milo asintió y un poco más corrió hasta la caja registradora.

-¿Cuánto seria?

-178…-dijo Milo luego de verificar 3 veces el precio, no se había dado cuenta cual libro era el que llevaba el hombre.-Es una edición especial…

-Está bien-El hombre saco 200 de su billetera y pago. Milo tomo el dinero, las manos del sujeto eran frías… Milo sintió un terrible escalofrió subirle por la espalda.-Nos vemos…-Degel se retiro con una ligera sonrisa… En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos… había descubierto muchas cosas de Milo.

_Campanario en frente de la librería._

La iglesia estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Milo, era el único edificio antiguo en la zona. Degel trepo, sin problema alguno y sin visto, hasta donde estaban las campanas.

-No sé porque fumas…-Degel realizo una mueca, mientras Kardia sonreía burlón. Este levanto y soltó el humo en la cara del otro.

-Por que me es placentero…-dijo este tranquilo.- ¿Qué tienes de mi nietito Milo…? ¿Qué hay del hijo de mi "querida" Elizabeth…?

-Pensé que no sabias como se llamaba tu hija… y mucho menos como se llamaba él…-Indico con la cabeza la librería.

-No soy tan idiota… claro que se como se llama… ¿O te crees que no le eh estado vigilando?

-Porque tengo la sospecha-Degel le miro atento- que sabes de él mucho más de lo que me has dicho…-El otro sonrió mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

-Por que quise matarlo cuando tenía seis, cuando tenía diez y cuando tenía quince…-informo el otro…- Las tres veces el bastardo dormía… y no se… me parecía que, cuando quisiera cenarle, su "abuelo" me caería encima y tendría que enfrentarme a él…

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Me molesta, estamos en territorio de guardia de Shion…Y es territorio de caza del clan Dairas… Nunca avise de mis visitas aquí…

-Si te pillaban aquí… podrías provocar a Dohko.-Le dijo el otro mientras le observaba desaprobatoriamente.- TU clan está muy lejos de aquí… Si alguno de los puros, que están con Dohko, te veía cazando sin su permiso...

-Ya se… intentarían atacarme… Mira Degel -Kardia volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo.- Ya le informe Dohko de mis visitas a mi nieto… sabe que le dije la verdad a medias… Pero como él, está vivo… No se molesto en lo más mínimo.-El otro puso los ojos en blanco- Que pudiste averiguar… yo solo le eh visto dormido.

-Pues… Para tu desgracia y a la vez para tu suerte…-Degel sonrió- El muchacho puede percibir nuestras presencias… Mientras estuve con él… me di cuenta que estaba muy nervioso y cuando le tendí el dinero para el libro…-Sonrió mientras comenzaba a ojear el susodicho-Me di cuenta, que es muy sensible al tacto frio…

-Pensé que habías cenado…-Kardia apago el cigarrillo.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Pues tu nieto, y esa curiosa fragancia que emana, me ah abierto el apetito…

-No lo toques…-Dijo Kardia mientras le miraba atento- Él es mío… creo que entrare al juego de Dohko… mi victima será mi nieto…-dijo tranquilo mientras bajaban del campanario eh iban a buscar su cena.

-Yo aun no eh decidido si jugar o no…

-Vamos Degel, no seas amargado…-le dijo el sonriente Kardia- Busca una buena presa y déjate de joder…

_Colegio secundario._

Hyoga se había atrasado y mucho… Se había quedando entrenando con el equipo de básquet… su maestro le había sugerido que siguiera con una vida normal… Cuando atravesaba el hall de entrada se encontró con el maestro Camus.

-Hyoga… no se corre dentro de la escuela.-Le reprendió el hombre, con su actitud de siempre- ¿Haz sabido algo del joven Pegassus?

-Está en su casa…-informo Hyoga algo distante…- ¿Fue usted?-Le miro con penetrantes ojos…

-¿Yo qué?-el hombre le miro como no entendiendo la pregunta y no la entendía. Hyoga se dio cuenta enseguida lo que había preguntado y se mordió la lengua. No creía que él maestro fuera un vampiro… este se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza. La mano del maestro era cálida… no era un vampiro.

-Disculpe maestro… estoy mal por mi amigo…-dijo el chico en un hilo de voz-Me duele lo que está pasando… lo que le está pasando-Camus atrajo al menor hacia él, dejando que Hyoga apoyara la cabeza en su pecho… Hyoga cerró los ojos, podía escuchar el latir calmo del corazón del maestro… Camus para sus adentros sonrió… la sangre de Joshua…. (Su alumno/cena de hace casi dos días atrás) hacia que su corazón latiera… Le hacía sentir "vivo" le hacía parecer humano…

-No importa… yo estuve en la misma condición cuando mis padres murieron…-En manos de cazadores como tu… agrego para sí…- Se entiende que estés nervioso…

-Es que… no entiendo… ¿Por qué la mataron?-dijo Hyoga entre llorosos.

-¿No había muerto de un paro cardiaco?-Pregunto su maestro fingiendo no entender la situación.

-Es algo que usted no entendería…-Hyoga se salió del abrazo…-Nos vemos maestro…-comenzó a irse

-Hyoga…-El muchacho se detuvo.- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café…? Yo estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería que está aquí a dos cuadras… Tengo la sospecha que necesitas hablar…-Él menor lo pensó un poco si necesitaba hablar, pero el maestro no debía de saber lo de los vampiros y mucho menos que él era un cazador… Las personas comunes no debían saber nada de eso…

-Quiero, pero no puedo…-dijo, el muchacho, con voz quebrada.

-Puedes acompañarme… mientras corrijo exámenes… Te quedas callado y listo.-Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía a su par… -Hay veces que la compañía en este estado hace bien…-El muchacho lo pensó un poco y asintió.-Ven vamos…-Su maestro le empujo delicadamente… Camus apenas embozo la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios… Ya sabía a quién deberían salvar los cazadores de sus colmillos… Simplemente quiero tu sangre, deliciosa, de mestizo.

* * *

Llegaron a la cafetería y ahí se quedaron un rato… Mientras Camus corregía unos exámenes, Hyoga hacia girar su cuchara en la taza de café con leche o miraba la porción de torta de chocolate… Su maestro ya se había terminado su café negro y su tarta de cerezas… Otra razón más para descartar a su maestro… los vampiros, impuros, no podían ingerir nada que no fuera sangre…

_Estación de Subte._

Aioria estaba hablando con un chico con el que cursaba Algebra III. Nunca antes le había prestado atención al rubio que se sentaba en la esquina, apartado, de todos… Tenía una extraña sensación de él… pero supuso a que provenía por el léxico del joven y esa extraña mirada hetera que poseía… Trataba de creerse, que se trataba de ello y no de algo más. Aioria iba a pie… los días que salía a tarde no iba en bicicleta a la universidad… Por lo tanto caminaba al lado del rubio hasta la estación del subte… Subieron a este y comenzaron a viajar.

* * *

Shaka para sus adentros, sonreía… Así que eres el hermano del arquero… Ya sé con qué jugare… Aioria viajaba casi pegado a él… La hora pico del subte, mucho no ayudaba para la comodidad del viaje. Podía percibir el olor de la piel de Aioria, podía sentir la sangre caliente de este correr por sus centenares de venas y arterias… Tentación, terrible tentación… pensó. No podía morder a Aioria ahora… ya lo haría luego… Ya se saciaría luego con la sangre del hermano menor del arquero.

_Calles de la ciudad._

Mascara miraba a tentó a un joven, de cabellera rubia y ojos azul oscuro, que caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle. En compañía de otro de cabellera negra larga y uno de cabellera dorada corta delante y larga atrás...

-Shiryu…-el otro le miro.- Vas a ir al…

-¿Entierro…? Si.-dijo el muchacho… Dohko miraba atento también a los chicos… Quería controlar que Mascara se comportara una vez en su vida.- ¿Tu Alone?

-Si.-Dijo el rubio de ojos azules.- Jabu era mi amigo… ¿Saben algo? ¿Cómo murió?-los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Jabu?-Dohko sonrió-Yo si se cómo murió… me lo comí. -Tenma, que estaba ahi por mero aburrimiento, y Mascara soltaron risas.

-Me siento culpable… le debí de haber dicho que se quedara en mi casa…-dijo apenado Argol-Ahora mi mejor amigo esta muerto…-el chico parecia al borde del llanto. Tenma hacia muecas de cómo si se largara a llorar… Mascara y Dohko contenían las risas…

-No es tu culpa, Argol…-le dijo Shiryu, mientras le palmeaba el hombro.- Son cosas que suceden…

-Me cuesta creer que no veremos más a Jabu…-dijo el rubio apenado… Luego miro sobre su hombro, hacia una de las azoteas de los edificios que le rodeaban.

-¿Qué sucede Alone?

-No es que sentía… que me miraban…-dijo el muchacho, mientras apresuraba un poco el paso.

-Yo también me siento vigilado…-Dijo Shiryu…-Bueno ahí está la parada…-Los otros se detuvieron.-Ojala que el ómnibus venga rápido…-los otros dos asintieron… también querían irse rápido de ahí.

-Quiero al rubio de cuerpito delicado…-Dijo Tenma mientras miraban a sus víctimas desde la otra esquina.

-Me quedo con el pelinegro…-Informo Dohko.- Parece chino, al igual que yo.

-Pues por descarte me quedo con el deportista… se nota que tiene mejor cuerpo que los otros dos…-Comento Mascara mientras se relamía los labios…- Me sigo preguntando, cómo es que localizan tan fácilmente a los mestizos…

-Es algo que viene con los años…-dijo Tenma sonriente- Tu tienes siglos… nosotros milenios…

-¿Me tienen que recordar siempre que soy más chico que ustedes? -Dijo algo molesto…-Son solo unos siglos…

-Si son 20 siglos con migo y 15 siglos con Tenma de diferencia… -dijo Dohko burlón.- No es nada la diferencia-dijo ironico.

-Tienes razón Mascara… son solo "algunos" siglos… los que te sacamos-Comento Tenma.- Esos chicos van con mi hijo… estoy seguro que Camus nos podría decir quiénes son…

-Seguramente.-Dijo Mascara mientras contenía las ganas de golpear a los dos antiguos.-Volvamos a la mansión… no quiero estar afuera por el simple hecho de estar…

-Tienes razón… Volvamos… veremos a que idiota, mandamos a informar sobre "nuestros planes"-dijo Dohko mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

-Tengo una sugerencia-Dijo Tenma mientras miraba atento a Dohko.- Ya es hora que el rubio inútil haga algo bien…-los otros dos se miraron.

-¿Misty?-Preguntaron al unisonó, el japonés asintió.

_Bulevar Canes (calle)_

Shun camina en compañía del muy silencioso Seiya. Había estado toda la tarde con su amigo, luego de un largo silencio, su amigo por fin había hablado y desahogado. El no entendía algunas cosas… pero no iba a decir nada. Seiya seguía muy silencioso, ahora volvía a tener esas sensaciones… Miraba cada tanto hacia los costados… Todas casas de cómo mucho dos pisos, era una zona residencial… y los vampiros no estaban en esa zona… No salían de la ciudad… o eso creía… La muerte de su madre lo tenía confundido. Llegaron a la parada del bus… Shun espero a que su amigo subiera al micro para irse.

* * *

-La regla dice… Donde hay un mestizo, hay otro.-Dijo él sonriente Afrodita, sentado en un árbol, en compañía de Misty.-Supongo que ese es otro mestizo… el aroma de su sangre le delata…

-Debe tener una pequeña cortada en algún lado…-informo Misty que, al igual que su amo, se sentía tentado por el menor de delicada apariencia.

-Sera mi presa…-dijo Afrodita mientras veía al chico mirar en su dirección, para luego seguir caminando- Mestizo y aparentemente tiene sensaciones…

-¿Quiere que lo secuestre?

-No, tengo otros planes para el niño.-dijo el de cabellera aguamarina. Sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo y saco su celular. "Si Misty está con vos, dile que venga"-Tenemos cosas que hacer… Vamos.-Ordeno mientras baja del árbol.

_Casa de Shun._

Apenas entro a su casa lo primero que hizo fue asegurar todas las puertas de la casa. La mitad del camino de vuelta se había sentido vigilado era una extraña sensación, pero no era para nada una sensación grata… Prendió la tele y se sentó en el sillón… Luego de pensarlo un poco fue a la cocina y tomo una de las cuchillas y fue directo a su cuarto…Cuando su hermano o su padre llegaran dejaría la cuchilla en su lugar.

_Calles de la ciudad._

Ikki corría velozmente, aun vestido con la ropa del colegio y la mochila en la espalda- no creía lo que había pasado... Lo que había apreciado con sus propios ojos… Sus dos amigos… Sho y Ushio…

Corría hasta más no poder. Habían acordado verse en el parque central de la ciudad. Cuando llego vio a dos hombres, de alrededor de 25 años, abrazando a los jóvenes con sus bocas apoyadas en sus cuellos… El sol todavía no se había ocultado… Se había quedado duro, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Esos…-decía muerto de miedo. Uno de estos le había visto y había soltado al cadáver de Ushio. Pudo ver la sangre en sus labios, mientras le sonreía sardónicamente, no fue muy idiota para quedarse.- ¿Vampiros? No… los vampiros no existen…

* * *

-Mira lo que lograste Kardia -Degel le miraba reprobatoriamente, mientras se terminaba de limpiar los restos de sangre con un pañuelo.

-Fue tu idea que fueran esos niños…-dijo Kardia sonriente.- Y al parecer, es otro mestizo…

-Ya lo sé… yo también me di cuenta…-Informo Degel.-Tiene aspecto de niño rudo…

-Pero se asusto de lo lindo.-Informo Kardia.

-¿Tu como reaccionarias si vieras a un loco con la boca llena de la sangre de un chico?

-Juraría que llamo Ushio al menor…-Informo el otro.- Eso quiere decir que eran amigos…

-Kardia… Una vez. Ponte serio-Le reprendió Degel.

-Piensa un poco Degel… El chico es perfecto para el juego de cacería…-dijo Kardia con cara de niño-Sabe que existimos, pero se niega a creerlo… Podrás atormentarlo psicológicamente antes de convertirle en tu cena…- Degel le miro atento- Vamos no me mires así… Ambos sabemos que te gusta jugar con los miedos de tu presa…

-Tal vez…-dijo el chico ya se había perdido de vista, por lo tanto se corrió de la cornisa del edificio.- Pero eso no quiere decir que use a ese chico…

-Vamos Degel… TU sabes que quieres hacerlo…-le dijo Kardia- Déjate llevar por tus deseos una vez en tu vida… Él chico es perfecto, se negara a creer lo que vio… no dirá nada.

-Kardia…

-Vamos… Un mestizo, tuvimos suerte con esos críos…-El otro sonrió- y por lo que vimos.-Le sonrió- Son del colegio de donde enseña tu sobrino Camus… El puede decirnos quien es….-El otro lo pensó un poco, para luego sonreír.

-Está bien Kardia… te seguiré en esta locura… Entrare al juego de cacería…-Degel se limpio los lentes y se los coloco de nuevo- A fin de cuenta, ellos son solo comida. -Kardia sonrió divertido, pero no respondió...

_Mansión Dairas._

-¿Crees que puedas hacer lo que se te ordena?-Pregunto Tenma sonriente- o ¿fracasaras de nuevo?-Misty se contuvo, Tenma era uno de los más antiguos y le debía respeto… Ninguno de los otros cuatro, ni siquiera su amo, se atrevía a cuestionarle. Si había alguien que podría evitar que hiciera lo que Tenma le ordenaba, seria Dohko y este se mostraba de acuerdo con el japonés.

-Sera un placer obedecer señor-El vampiro impuro se retiro.

-Cuando los cazadores le vean le mataran-Dijo el sonriente Mascara- ¿Castigo por fracasar?

-No, estoy siendo piadoso… Sobrevivir a este trabajo depende de él…-Tenma sonrió.-Si quisiera matarlo… yo mismo lo haría.

_Callejón de la ciudad._

Aioros, Shura y Geist… Caminaban por el callejón, no solían ir de a tres… Pero el jefe había insistido. Ya era entrada la noche… pasarían de las cero horas.

-¿Entonces te puso la obligación de saber quien mato a la madre de Seiya?-Pregunto Shura, la chica asintió.- Menudo lio…

-A veces desearía poder cerrar mi bocaza…-dijo la chica.

-Te ayudare… Seiya no solo es mi aprendiz, también es mi amigo… y verle así no me es para nada grato.

-Te entiendo…-la chica llevo la mano al interior de su gabardina, mientras Shura hacia disimuladamente lo mimo hacia uno de sus cuchillos y Aioros se preparaba, disimuladamente, para disparar el arco.

-Cazadores. Les traigo un mensaje de mis amos…-informo una voz desde la oscuridad.

-Misty.-dijo Aioros por lo bajo.- ¿Qué clase de mensaje mandan esas escorias?

-Silencio mortal…-rugió Misty desde las sombras.- Mis amos quieren jugar un poco con ustedes… Ocho chicos… irán tras ocho chicos distintos… Es obvio que ustedes no podrán evitar sus muertes… mis amos les mandan sus penas por su futuro fracaso…

-Cállate…-Geist se adelanto.- eso seguramente es mentira…-tenía el arma lista.

-No, lo es señorita… tiene una bonita figura…-Dijo el vampiro- No miento, ya han elegido a sus víctimas… que pena por ustedes.

-Qué pena por ti…-Geist realizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y efectuó un solo disparo.-Delataste tu ubicación solito…-Aioros y Shura se acercaron al lugar… Entre un montón de cenizas había un collar de plata con el símbolo de los Dairas.

-Ocho personas…-dijo Shura mientras tomaba el collar y se lo tendía a Geist.- ¿Cuantos personas viven en esta ciudad…?

-Alrededor de 18.000-Dijo Aioros.-Buscar agujas en un pajar… Eso es lo que nos están obligando a hacer…

-Ellos dejaran pistas.-dijo Geist- Quieren jugar con nosotros, por lo tanto dejaran señales… para que sepamos de que personas se tratan, cuando sepan que estamos cerca les matan…

-Eso es fría lógica-Shura le miro-Tenemos que informarle a Shion.-los otros dos asintieron.

_Continuara._


	7. Fe y desilusión

_Fe y desilusión_

Ikki tocaba con insistencia el timbre…

-Por favor, chicos… -el muchacho miraba cada dos por tres hacia atrás.-Saga, Kanon… primos… estén en casa…-tocaba con insistencia el timbre, del portero eléctrico, del edificio donde vivían sus primos… Casi nadie sabía que él era primo del profesor de matemáticas... Ninguno quería rumor de favoritismo, por lo tanto Ikki les seguía las bromas de sus compañeros...-chicos no me fallen… -sentía que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro. Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¿Si?

-SAGA. POR FAVOR DEJAME SUBIR…-Suplico al portero eléctrico, apenas escucho la voz de su primo.

-¿Ikki?-su primo sonaba sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa?

-SAGA, TE LO SUPLICO DEJAME SUBIR…-Pidió el muchacho al borde de la histeria…

-Esto está más que interesante…-dijo una fría voz detrás de él. El muchacho se dio vuelta y ahogo el grito de terror. El de cabellera verde estaba justo parado delante de él y le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad.

-No me hagas nada…-logro articular, mientras el sujeto le tomaba del mentón y apreciaba sus ojos celestes llorosos… Llenos de terror y pánico.

-¿Por qué iría a hacerte daño?- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y luego el cuello del menor con suavidad, por donde estaba la carótida, este ya no pudo soportar el pánico y cayó inconsciente.

-Ah, pero tienes un toque terrible con los niños…-dijo el burlón Karida mientras miraba al chico en el suelo. Degel se arrodillo al lado del chico inconsciente. Estaba dispuesto a llevarse a Ikki de no ser que sintió, al igual que su amigo, otra presencia. Se quitaron del camino colocándose a un lado, bastante apartados de la vista del Hall, aunque ellos si veían.

-¡¿IKKI?!-Un joven de cabellera azul larga salía, notoriamente preocupado, y se acercaba al menor inconsciente- Ikki, primo reacciona…-El muchacho tomo al menor en brazos, luego de sacudirle un poco, y se apresuró a entrar.

-¿Parientes?-murmuro Kardia- Un vampiro mestizo… tendremos que hablar con el muchacho…-dijo burlón.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

Saga entro al departamento y dejo a su primo en uno de los sillones. Corrió a buscar alcohol y un poco de algodón.

-¿Saga que pasa?-pregunto su hermano, bastante adormilado, luego de verle correr por el pasillo. Escuchar sus pasos le hizo despertarse.

-QUEDATE ACOSTADO.-Le respondió el otro. Claro que no se quedaría acostado… se levantó y encontró que, su hermano, le estaba haciendo oler alcohol a su primo.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto preocupado.

-No se… lo encontré inconsciente en el hall.-le miro con pena.- No lo mordí, si es lo que te preguntas.

-Saga… no me lo pregunto…-su hermano se acercó, desde que Saga estaba en ese estado… Sentía algo raro en él… debería ser que ya no era del todo humano… -Lo sé… sé que jamás tocarías a Ikki o Shun…-Ikki comenzó a volver en si…

-Gracias a dios…-dijo Saga.- Quédate acostado… tuviste un colapso nervioso.-le informo… el menor miro a todos lados desorientado, hasta que su mente le dijo que estaba a salvo… Ahí comenzó a llorar.- Ikki ¿qué pasa? Ikki. –Su primo le abrazo mientras lloraba con suma pena.- Ikki tú no eres de llorar… ¿Qué paso?...

-Los mataron…-dijo entre llorosos…-les mataron…

-¿Mataron? ¿A quiénes?

-Los mataron…-repitió el chico.-los mataron… los mataron

-Está en shock… llama una ambulancia. -Kanon asintió y tomo el teléfono. Para seguir la orden de su hermano… Miro preocupado a su primo, que no dejaba de temblar, en brazos de su hermano.

_Hospital._

-Ya está estabilizado…-informo el doctor.- Le dimos un sedante por lo tanto dormirá un poco-el hombre llenaba una planilla… Miro por un momento a Kanon- ¿Usted está bien? Parece algo pálido.

-Eh tenido mucho estrés por el trabajo, soy maestro de secundario.-El hombre le miro y asintió, como si entendiera esas palabras.

-¿Alguna idea que pudo ocasionarle el pico de estrés y el colapso nervioso?-pregunto el médico. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

-Llego aterrado a la casa… cuando baje a abrirle lo encontré desmayado, cuando despertó entro en shock… y pensó a decir…

-"Les mataron"-le concluyo la frase Kanon

-¿Mataron a quién?-pregunto el médico. Los gemelos hicieron el mismo gesto al unisonó. No sabía de qué hablaba su primo.

-¿SHUN Y EL TÍO?-Dijeron al unísonos, al recordar de sus otros parientes. Kanon se apresuró a sacar su celular, fueron las dos primeras personas que se le vinieron a la mente.

-Hola… ¿Shun…? -su voz sonó aliviada…-¿El tío esta con vos? Tienen que venir al hospital general… sucedió algo con Ikki, está bien… Pero dile al tío que venga, si nos vemos.-corto y miro aliviado a su hermano.

-Alguna otra idea de quienes pueden ser los "les mataron"-pregunto el médico de cabellera blanca. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Podemos verle?-pregunto Saga.

-Claro-dijo el hombre mientras se hacía a un lado.

-Gracias doctor Barlog. -Agradeció Kanon, mientras entraba a la habitación, donde reposaba su primo.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Miro al joven, cuyo pecho bajaba y subía con calma. Parecía tan relajado… no parecía el chico de 17 años que llego atormentado a la casa.

-Estaba aterrado… Ikki no le teme a nada…-dijo Saga en un susurro, mientras acariciaba el flequillo de su primo…- ¿Qué pudo haberte asustado?-le quito con cuidado el pelo del rostro…- Sabes… sentí algo raro…-informo al fin… Ikki estaba sedado no creía que fuera a escucharles.

-¿Algo raro cómo?-Pregunto Kanon mientras le miraba atento.

-No se… sentí como si algo más grande estuviera cerca…-dijo Saga mientras le miraba atento-Lo mismo me paso antes…

-¿Antes cuándo?-Saga iba a responder, cuando Shun entro a la habitación. No estaban muy lejos de la casa de su tío… era de esperarse que llegaran rápido.

-Ikki…-el menor miro a su hermano.- ¿Qué le paso?-Saga suspiro, por enésima vez en media hora, volvió a contar lo que le había pasado a Ikki. Kanon le dedico una mirada atenta… entendía exactamente que decía esa mirada "hablamos luego".

_Calles del centro._

Aunque ya era entrada la noche, Hyoga aún no había vuelto a su casa… Había avisado a su madre que estaba bien y que estaba con alguien que le cuidaría.

-¿Vas a hablar o te seguirás callando la pena?-pregunto su maestro sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El menor le miro atento, su maestro de historia le dedico una mirada cargada de calma. No es un vampiro, los vampiros solo se preocupan por si mismos… No le importan las demás personas… solo se preocupan por si mismos… Solo se preocupan por alimentarse y nada más.

-Es… que esto… supera todo lo establecido por las normas del hombre.-dijo el menor. El mayor lo atrajo hacia él… Hyoga le era reconfortarle el abrazo… Cerró un momento los ojos, eran muchas emociones juntas la que sentía. Cuando los abrió, ya libre del abrazo, vio que Camus arqueaba la ceja mientras leía algo en su celular y se apresuraba a guardarlo.

-Nada escapa de la percepción del hombre…-Dijo el tranquilo maestro. –Si quieres hablar… habla. Existe algo que es "Hablar porque se necesita hablar".

-Maestro… es más incontrolable… lo que pasa…-dijo el menor escuchando las palabras de su maestro… "Hablar porque se necesita hablar"- Tengo que estar callado la boca. No puedo decirle maestro…-El hombre le revolvió la cabellera cariñosamente.

-Cuando al fin quieras hablar… Sabes que la puerta de mi oficina estará abierta. No está bien que te quedes callado la boca.-le dijo el tranquilo maestro.- Sera mejor que re regreses a tu casa…-le dijo, sin darse cuenta su maestro le había conducido a la parada de micros más cercana.

-Tendré en cuenta sus palabras… maestro.-El menor abrazo, que le devolvió el abrazo. Luego el mayor quien le indico que venía el ómnibus. El muchacho se despidió su maestro y subió al ómnibus. Cuando el micro partió, al lado de Camus había un joven rubio y uno de cabellera aguamarina.

-¿Se salieron de la reunión…? -dijo tranquilo-Me tuve que ausentar por obvias razones…

-¿Ese pequeño rubio será tu presa o estás jugando con él?-pregunto el rubio de mirada hetera.

-Ambas cosas…-le dijo el muchacho sonriente. – El niño esta atormentado desde la muerte del padre… Es presa fácil para cualquiera… para cualquiera que sepa cómo aprovecharse de él.-aclaro.

-¿Disculpa?-Afrodita le miro atento.

-Es un cazador… un novato.-dijo el sonriente vampiro.

-mmm… te gusta jugar con el peligro por lo que veo.-dijo el rubio sonriente.-Pues yo eh elegido, como mi presa, al hermano menor del arquero…

-¿Vas a seducirle como a todas tus presas?-pregunto Afrodita mientras volvían a caminar…

-Capaz, pero lo dudo parece que tiene novia… Pero supongo que no seré el único…-miro atento a Camus, que sonrió desafiante.- Es un menor… ¿Cuánto tiene?

-17…

-Y tú tienes… nove…

-Ya, no es necesario recordarme mi edad Shaka…-le reprendió el otro.- y no me digas nada porque tú también estas cerca del milenio…-le miro atento.- y te has acostado con todas las chiquillas que has cenado.

-No con todas…-se trató de excusar el rubio.

-Como si eso arreglara las cosas.-Camus le miro burlón.- de diez jóvenes te acuestas con ocho….

-Camus…-Kardia le tomó por sorpresa por la espalda. El peli azul más joven soltó un suspiro.

-Kardia… No está bien que te aparezcas así…-le reprendió Degel que se acercaba a ellos con paso calmo.- ¿viste mi mensaje?

-Si "Apetitoso el rubio".-El otro le miro atento- ¿Acaso no comiste?

-Si lo hice…-dijo mientras se ponía a la par de su sobrino.- Solo fue un comentario halagador, a tu presa…

-No saben lo que nos pasó…-dijo el sonriente Kardia- Estábamos tranquilos con Degel, comiendo un aperitivo, y fuimos visto por un adolescente…

-Lo mataron, supongo.-dijo Afrodita, tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras… Degel y Kardia eran superiores a él.- No es correcto dejar testigos, su eminencia.

-Sera mi presa en el juego de caza.-Dijo Degel, mientras entraban a un bar y se dirigían a los reservados.

_Reservados del bar._

-¿Amigo de Seiya?-Camus movió su vaso de whisky con elegancia. -Descríbemelo Afrodita.

-Delgado, cabello verde entre trece o catorce años, piel rosada, ojos esmeraldas y casi la misma estatura que Seiya.

-Shun Feniax…-dijo Camus sonriente.- Si no me equivoco… es primo de la presa de Mascara.

-Pero… sus apellidos. -Comenzó Shaka.

-De otro matrimonio. -aclaro el sonriente Camus- Los humanos tienen una curiosa forma de realizar vínculos… no comparten sangre… pero se consideran primos. Cuando te ganas a los estudiantes te enteras de todo…-sonrió sardónico-Tiene un hermano mayor… Ikki Feniax, es capitán del equipo de futbol soccer.

-¿Ikki?-Degel y Kardia se miraron.

-Sí, Ikki. ¿Por qué?-Camus bebió un sorbo de su trago, lo pensó un poco- No me digas que mataron a su hermano-les miro sardónico.

-Cerca-Kardia sonrió burlón-Ikki es el nombre de quien nos vio ¿Por curiosidad uno de sus primos es un vampiro mestizo?

-Si, por culpa de Mascara, es un vampiro nuevito…-dijo Shaka distraído.-Esta perdido el pobre, no sabe qué hacer con su nueva vida.

-Seguramente está perfecto para manipular...-Comento distraido Degel.

-Tiene un gemelo que no es vampiro y su sangre es una delicia.-Informo el sonriente Camus, a lo que los otros dos se relamieron los labios gustosos- es maestro de Matemáticas... es uno de mis colegas.-Al escuchar esto todos le miraron atento.- Es cierto, hoy le pasaron con parte de enfermo… Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…-dijo distraído.-Tener un vampiro, recién convertido, bajo el mismo techo… no es muy conveniente si eres un mestizo.-Los otros ahogaron las risas, al igual que Camus.

-No le mordió, si es lo que piensas.-Dijo Shaka mientras acariciaba con la yema, de uno de sus dedos, el borde de la copa. Camus hizo una cara de desilusión al igual que el resto.-Paso algo mejor…

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los otros cuatro al unisonó.

-El otro le dio voluntariamente su sangre. -Kardia se atraganto con su cerveza y le miro sorprendido al igual que el resto.-El pequeño Kanon, ya no quería ver sufrir a su gemelo, se hizo un corte en la muñeca y le dio de beber su sangre a su hermano…

-¿Eso es amor fraternal? –Pregunto burlón Kardia-Lo le llamaría idiotez.

-Sobrevivió... pero esta débil o eso me pareció la última vez que lo vi…-dijo el tranquilo rubio.

-Me aburro…-informo Kardia.- ¿Podemos matar cazadores...?

-Kardia, por matar cazadores por el simple placer de matar…-Degel le miro- los exterminaste en tu territorio.

-No es mi culpa que Sage y sus idiotas no supieran asernos frente.-se quejó el de cabellera azul- Fue muy fácil acabar con todos ellos.

-No acabaras con nuestros cazadores-le dijo el tranquilo Afrodita- Nos quedaríamos sin diversión.-aclaro con un tono respetuoso...

_Casa de Hyoga._

-Mama, ya llegue.-informo el joven apenas entro a su casa.- ¿Estas en casa?

-Si.-Le respondió la mujer, Hyoga dejo la mochila en uno de los sillones y fue a la cocina. Su madre estaba cocinando la cena.- ¿Qué tal el colegio?

-Bien…-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.- Nada que reportar…-Su madre se acercó y le quito el flequillo del rostro.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir un rato? Si quieres, te llamo para la cocina.-le dijo su madre con voz dulce.-Estas muy decaído hijo, no quiero verte así…

-Me voy a bañar.-informo mientras salía de la cocina y subía a su habitación.

_Cuarto de baño._

Hyoga se quitó la ropa y entro a la regadera. Quería despejar su mente, dudaba que su maestro fuera un vampiro… La forma de actuar de este, el tacto cálido, la mirada preocupada y los abrazos que le hacían sentir seguro… Dudaba que su maestro fuera un vampiro, los vampiros no son así. Paso con cuidado el jabón por su cuerpo… levanto el rostro para que el agua se llevara las lágrimas de angustia… Hubiera querido decirle, a su profesor de historia, toda la angustia que cargaba… toda esa rabia e impotencia. Nada podía hacer, estaba atado de mano y amordazado… y sus carceleros eran los cazadores. No podían negarle hablar, no podían negarle callarse la boca y liberar su angustia. Golpeo con rabia los azulejos del cuarto de baño… Tenía ganas de gritar, pero ¿De qué serviría? Gritar no le aliviaría… necesitaba hablar, no gritar.

_Habitación de Hyoga._

-Hyoga-Su madre golpeo la puerta y luego entro al no recibir respuesta. Su hijo estaba acostado en la cama…-Amor…-se acercó y se sentó en la cama.- Hyoga… ¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿Tú también tenías que callarte la boca cuando algo malo pasaba?

-Hyoga…

-¿Papá tenía que mantenerse callado cuando estaba angustiado?-le miro con ojos llorosos.- ¿POR QUE ME HICIERON VOLVERME CAZADOR…?

-Hyoga…-su madre le acaricio el pelo- Sé que estas mal por lo que ha sucedido… pero no te sientas mal… Amor… ¿Quieres hablar?

-Quiero que me dejes solo…-dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en su almohada.-No quiero cenar… quiero estar solo.

-Hyoga….

-SAL DE MI CUARTO.-Dijo el chico sumamente angustiado.-Su madre salió del cuarto… Le dejaría solo.

_Sala de estar._

La mujer se acercó a la repisa sobre la chimenea. Había varias fotos familiares, las de Hyoga de pequeño, su foto de casada… de Hyoga con su padre.

-Tu sabrías que decirle…-tomo la última foto en los que estaban los tres juntos- Amor, Hyoga está perdiendo la fe y no sé qué hacer por él… -escucho un ruido en la planta alta. Subió corriendo y entro al cuarto de su hijo.- ¿¡HYOGA!?-La ventana estaba abierta corrió a esta y miro hacia el patio. Saco su celular y marco desesperadamente.- CRISTAL…. HYOGA SE ESCAPO… ESTA MAL… POR FAVOR BUSCALO…-dijo entre llorosos.

_Cementerio, cuarenta minutos después._

Hyoga se acercó a una de las tumbas, el mármol de la tumba indicaba que era una tumba nueva. Cayo de rodillas frente a esta sus ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas.

_**Demetrio Cygnus. **_

_**Amado esposo y**_ _**padre. **_

_**Que dios te tenga en la gloria.**_

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo…? Por qué ahora que es cuando más te necesito…-la fecha de muerte era de hace ocho meses atrás.- No sabes la falta que me haces… estoy perdido, no sé qué hacer. Por dios estoy perdido- de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de desesperación- te odio ¿Por qué me hiciste cazador? NO SOY FELIZ… NO PUEDO HABLAR ME ESTOY AHOGANDO… NO SE QUE HACER…. PADRE… ESTOY PERDIDO…-Se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos mientras los cerraba- me siento solo… padre… te necesito…

* * *

Sentados en un panteón, no muy lejos de donde estaba Hyoga, Tenma y Dohko miraban atentos al menor. Sintieron un movimiento detrás y se encontraron con Kardia y Degel... que no tardaron en sentarse a su lado.

-Bonita escena ¿No?-pregunto Degel-Eh leído de los sentimientos humanos en sus libros… Nosotros los experimentamos levemente cuando bebemos su sangre… Pero no hay como verlos… Son actos tan bellos.

-Degel -Kardia le miro con cara aburrida- Cállate.

-Se perdieron cuando le decía que le odiaba…-dijo Tenma mientras le pasaba la cerveza a Dohko.- Ese muchacho esta hecho un manojo de lágrimas…

-Es la presa desequilibrada de mi sobrino…-Informo Degel mientras habría su libro.- Al parecer jugara con sus debilidades emocionales, ese muchacho es un cazador…

-Pues se nota que están desesperados… un niño cazador-Kardia escupio a un lado- es claro que el niño está mal de la cabeza-Dijo el "apenado" Kardia…-Es algo muy bajo, de parte de Camus, jugar con ese niño… Me gusta la idea.-los cuatro estallaron en risas ahogadas.

* * *

Hyoga levanto la cabeza… comenzó a prestar atención, no estaba solo en el cementerio. Había algo más con él… Algo más poderoso que los vampiros comunes... Miro de reojo hacia los panteones sea lo que fuera lo que le erizaba la piel, y ponía sus nervios de punta, venia de ese lado. Se levantó lentamente, se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y disimuladamente tanteo su cuchillo, mientras fingía arreglarse la chaqueta.

-Se dio cuenta de nosotros…-dijo el sonriente Tenma.- ¿Que haremos?-miro a los otros tres.-Se supone que es de Camus…

-No se dieron cuenta…-Degel les miro atento.

-¿De que no nos dimos cuenta?-los tres le miraron, Hyoga lentamente se alejaba de la tumba de su padre.

-Mientras estuvo llorando, no se percató de nuestra presencia… Se dio cuenta de nosotros porque reímos.-Los otros sonrieron- Un cazador con las emociones alteradas no…

-… Percibe nuestras presencias.-Kardia sonrió…- ¿Qué tal si hacemos unas pruebas con el niño? Veamos que tanto percibe a los líderes de los clanes.

-¿Tu cuando te volviste tan brillante?-Pregunto burlón Dohko, mientras descendían del techo del panteón… y comenzaban a caminar…- Ese pensamiento es más propio de Degel por brillante o de Tenma por maquiavélico.

-Me comí a una bibliotecaria y un físico… ¿Satisfecho?-pregunto burlón, por lo bajo mientras se acercaban a Hyoga.- ¿Podemos matarle?

-No.-dijeron los otros tres mientras se movían como sombras. Hyoga les haría divertirse un buen rato. El menor no apuraba su paso, sino que caminaba tranquilo manteniendo la calma… Sabía que si apresuraba su paso provocaría a sus perseguidores y se delataría.

-Tranquilo Hyoga…-se dijo para sí. Los cuatros vampiros sonrieron al escuchar eso… Tenma paso veloz, como si fuera viento, detrás de Hyoga y le tironeo del pelo. El menor se dio vuelta, había desenvainado su cuchillo… Esta listo para el ataque y los vampiros listos para jugar con él.

-Tenma que niño eres…- le dijo burlón Dohko- mira que tirarle del pelo… Degel tu turno… asusta al niño…-el vampiro francés sonrió. Hyoga solo sintió una gran presencia a su espalda y como le soplaban en la nuca. Cuando se dio vuelta estaba solo…

-no son dos…-murmuraba para sí…-son cuatro… Son tan cobardes que salen de a cuatro a cazar…-dijo para si Hyoga.

-¿Y quién dijo que cazamos?-le susurro una burlona voz al oído, para luego sujetarle con fuerza la muñeca, que sostenía el cuchillo, y rodearle con un brazo el cuello. Hyoga se sintió desesperar intento zafarse del agarre, pero no podía.

-MALDITA SEA-Gruño, mientras sentía el aliento del… ¿Aliento?- ¿Respiras?-logro decir en un hilo de voz… Si ellos respiraban… quería decir… No, no es cierto…cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Si quieres, dejo de respirar….-le dijo burlón al oído-el aire me es indiferente-Kardia paso su lengua por su mejilla. Hyoga le metió, con su mano libre un codazo, Kardia por la simple diversión se hizo el afectado. Cuando Hyoga se dio vuelta para encararle, ya no estaba. Miro atento hacia los lados… Tenía que salir de ese lugar…

¿Ellos pueden fingir la respiración? Hyoga comenzó a trotar, su mente estaba confundida… Según los escritos ellos no respiran, poseen pieles frías y no tienen corazones que laten… Pero él había sentido uno… ¿O era el suyo? Debido al miedo debió de haberse confundido. No podía sentirlos, ahora entendía eso de que no podía cazar si estaba alterado… Ahora entendía las palabras del maestro Cristal.

* * *

Ya casi llegaba al paredón, podía sentir las presencias… pero estas estaban distorsionadas debido a su miedo y confusión. Ya casi llegaba, saltar el paredón no era nada… De pronto alguien apareció en su campo visual y le coloco una zancadilla. Hyoga quiso frenarse y evitarlo, pero cayó en esa infantil tetra y término golpeándose la cabeza con una lápida.

-Luego el infantil soy yo…-escucho cuatro risas distintas-Mira como lo dejaste…-Hyoga estaba aturdido… pronto perdería el conocimiento… Sintió una mano cálida quitarle el cuchillo y como esta le hacía un corte en un brazo.-Deliciosa…-informo la misma voz.

-Vámonos japonés…-le dijo otra voz burlona.- Ya es hora de irnos…

-El muchacho ya nos hizo ver lo que queríamos…-dijo una segunda voz, más tranquila que la anterior- confundirlos es muy útil…

-Volvamos a la mansión…-dijo otra voz, esa persona le acaricio el pelo- Avisare que el niño rubio del cementerio no se toca…-sintió como se alejaban, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad hacia acto de presencia-Nadie desobedecerá a esa orden… ninguno es tan idiota para acercarse a lo vedado.

_Hospital._

-Hyoga, Hyoga…-esa voz… el rubio fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Frente a él estaba Ikki.- Qué pequeño es el mundo, te pusieron en la cama contigua…

-¿Qué?-Miro a su amigo, tenía puesto un pijama del hospital.- ¿Qué te paso?-su amigo miro a otro lado, Hyoga se llevó la mano a la frente tenía una venda ahí y también tenía una en el brazo.

-Sufrí un colapso nervioso… Ushio y Sho están muertos…-informo con un hilo de voz, Hyoga le miro aterrado… Ya eran tres amigos en menos de una semana…

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-¿Crees en los vampiros?-pregunto el otro en un hilo de voz, Hyoga le miro sorprendido-Hasta hace unas horas, respondería que No… pero existen, vi a dos matar a Ushio y Sho.

-Sí, creo en ellos…-le respondió Hyoga.-Por qué les cazo…

-Hablo en serio…

-Yo también….

-Y lo hace.-informo la voz de una chica.-Hyoga… tienes que guardar cierta información-La joven morena de cabellera negra con destellos verde oscuro entro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Geist?-Esta miro a Ikki, que le devolvió la mirada helada.

-Otro mestizo…-dijo por lo bajo- Mira muchacho… si existen e Hyoga si los caza… y yo también…

-Estás loca…-le dijo Ikki al fin.

-Viste a dos vampiros matar a tus amigos… Según el informe…-tomo la planilla a los pies de la cama de Ikki- Entraste con un colapso nervioso a las 20:47 horas… Muy temprano para ellos… Pero encontraron a esos chicos muertos… Supongo que dices la verdad…

-Geist… puedes tener un poco de tacto-dijo Hyoga al fin… la otra se acercó e hizo presión en la herida de la cabeza.

-Shion quiere hablar con vos, a penas salgas de aquí.-se alejó y se detuvo en la puerta-Y lleva a tu amigo el chico malo-indico con la cabeza a Ikki, quien aún le miraba con frialdad.

-Yo no creo en vampiros…-dijo Ikki luego de un largo silencio- Yo no iré a ningún lado con vos…-se fue del cuarto…

-Todos decimos eso…-Hyoga se mordió el labio- es mejor la negación, que perder la fe… y yo la eh perdido…-se acostó de lado. Ya preguntaría luego como es que termino en el hospital.

_Continuara._


	8. Pequeñas maldades

_Pequeñas maldades._

Milo se removió en la cama, tenia esos sueños de nuevo, hasta despertarse. Se levanto y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua y la bebió. Este sueño había sido más intenso que el anterior… aun sentía los cálidos dedos que le acariciaban el cuello y la voz burlona en su oído… Diciéndole que pronto seria suyo.

-Tengo que dejar de leer esos libros…-dijo mientras se tomaba el segundo vaso de agua. Miro la hora- Ya es hora de la medicación… -se fue al botiquín y tomo unas pastillas de este…- me has estado fallando… -Tomo una de las pastillas y se la trago con un poco de agua. Volvió a su cama y se acostó en ella, la pastilla no tardo en causarle somnolencia. Cuando tenía sueño, las pastillas le hacían el doble de efecto… una cada doce horas… Lo único que siempre le preocupaba era quedar dormido y faltar a la universidad.

* * *

Kardia espero a que su nieto volviera a estar profundamente dormido para volver a entrar, su nieto se olvido mirar el acceso al departamento… Estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en la escalera, que conducia al negocio, mientras estuvo "el niño" despierto. Ahora que volvía a dormir se acerco a él… Con cuidado retiro los cabellos del cuello del joven, Milo se movió dormido… Pero no abrió los ojos, le miro atento… Olio la piel de su nieto, en la sangre de este había… algo más. Realizo una mueca y miro la luz prendida del baño, esta daba justo sobre la cara de su nieto.

-¿Le temes a la oscuridad Milito?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Siempre que te venia a ver, tenias la luz del velador prendida… ¿Le temes a la oscuridad o lo que hay en ella?-Se dirigió al botiquín y lo abrió. Miro lo que había, aparte de las utilerías del baño. Un pequeño frasquito naranja con tapa blanca.- Otro mestizo que no sabe que es un mestizo…-sonrió divertido mientras miraba lo que decía el prospecto- Son tan divertidos cuando se van a médicos y estos les recetan medicamentos que no hacen más que apaciguar sus dones…-miro a su nieto que dormía profundamente.-Me pregunto qué pasaría si te quito la medicación… ¿Qué tanto pueden atormentarte tus dones si no estás medicado?-Milo se dio vuelta dormido mientras su abuelo tiraba sus pastillas en el retrete.- No la necesitas muchacho, tu solo sigue tus dones… Aparte la sangre con estas cosas, tiene un gusto raro…-hizo una mueca de asco.

Odiaba cuando mordía a alguien medicado. No importara que tuviera en la sangre, si era una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza o un medicamento para el corazon… Era un asco la sangre mesclada con medicamentos. Te quedaba un espantoso sabor en la boca.

_Mañana siguiente. Departamento de Milo._

-NO…-el muchacho miraba espantado el frasco sin sus pastillas…-Pero, lo compre hace una semana… ¿en donde están? Yo no las tire… hay dios… con lo cara que son…-recargo su frente en la palma de su mano… y el codo en el lavado. Tendria que volver a sacar turno con el psiquiatra que le medicaba, juntar el dinero (que sería muy fácil, dado que no podía andar sacando del dinero de la librería siempre) y esperar a que la farmacia le consiga las pastillas dado que eran por encargue…- ¿qué mierda pasó anoche…?

* * *

Milo resignado fue por su bicicleta y partió hacia el departamento de Aioria. Cuando llego su amigo le miro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Qué cara

-Si te digo la razón… no me la creerás…-le dijo mientras seguían andando.

-¿Qué paso?-Milo le conto como fue que se levanto y encontró el frasco de su medicamento, tirado en el suelo, completamente vacío.- ¿Lo habrás hecho sonámbulo…?

-Ni idea… pero me acaba de caer como una patada al estómago…-dijo Milo- ese medicamento es caro… y tardan en traerlo…

-¿Cuánto?

-437… la última vez que lo compre…-dijo haciendo una mueca… Aioria le imito, eso era un pequeño dinero… y sabía que su amigo no podía darse esos lujos...- veré que hago para comprarlo…

-Espera… No te morirás por esperar un poco…-le dijo su amigo. – no te morirás por no tener tus pastillas. Si pudiera te ayudaría… veré si te puedo prestar, por lo menos, para la mitad…

-Supongo que no me moriré por no tenerlas un mes…-dijo este tranquilo.-No te molestes, no te cuento para que me prestes dinero.-comento con aire ligeramente ofendido. Su amigo sonrió, Milo era muy orgulloso para pedir dinero prestado.

_Universidad._

-Aioria…-un rubio se acercó a ellos. Milo le miro sorprendido, había algo raro en ese rubio…- Hola… Soy Shaka.

-Milo.-le tendió la mano al rubio, quien se la estrecho. La mano del rubio era suave y cálida… Su mirada era hetera y tranquila… Parecía irradiar una extraña aura de paz y misterio.- ¿Cursas con nosotros?

-Sí, solo que siempre me siento a parte del resto.-informo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia las aulas.

_Secundario._

Shun y Seiya estaban sentados en sus lugares de siempre… En el pizarrón el profesor de Historia anotaba algunas fechas de relativa importancia. Seiya miraba atentamente a su maestro, aun recordaba los dedos fríos de este. Vio que su maestro se refregaba las manos.

-¿Está haciendo frio o soy yo solo?-pregunto el maestro, mientras miraba a los estudiantes, la gran mayoría aun tenia puesto los abrigos.-Ahora vengo… voy a preguntar si pueden subir el termostato del aula… a este paso terminare con las manos congeladas… y ustedes con el cerebro congelado.-algunos soltaron risitas mientras el maestro abandonaba el aula.

-Shun…-su amigo le miro- ¿Hiciste la tarea?-Su amigo sonrió y se la tendió. El maestro a los pocos minutos, cuando Seiya recién empezaba a copiar la primera parte de la primera respuesta. Camus le miro y se acerco a él.

-Pegassus… Entiendo que no haya hecho la tarea, conozco los motivos…-Seiya levanto la vista, no esperaba que su maestro le viera- Tendré clemencia con usted con respecto a este trabajo- Le quito un par de cabellos de los ojos. Seiya se mantuvo tranquilo, la mano de su maestro era cálida… No fría.- ¿Quiere salir a tomar agua? No se ve bien…-Seiya asintió. -Feniax, acompáñelo…-los menores se comenzaron a ir del salón-Cuando sus compañeros regresen, comenzaremos con la revolución Norte Americana.

* * *

En otra aula, Kanon se había presentado a enseñar. No podía quedarse durmiendo todo el día, solo daría clases las primeras horas y se retiraría… No se sentía del todo bien, pero no quería atrasar a sus alumnos.

-Veamos… Perseo. Pase a completar la primera ecuación…-el joven paso y comenzó a realizarla.- Cygnus… ¿Cygnus?-el maestro busco al nombrado.

-No vino.-informo Argol mientras le devolvía la tiza a su maestro que comenzó a corregirle la ecuación- Tampoco Feniax.

-Ikki está en el hospital-informo Kanon mientras le marcaba el único error a su alumno.- Rehace a partir de aquí…-informo. Argol, sorprendido por ese dato, borro la cuenta a partir del lugar que su maestro índico que se había equivocado.-Ahora está mejor… Ve a sentarte mientras reparto sus últimos exámenes… Chicos… estas notas me han hecho dudar…-el maestro miro a sus alumnos atentamente.-de si yo les estoy enseñando mal o ustedes no se molestan en practicar.-dijo mientras repartía los exámenes. –Argol, 8… dale sus exámenes a Feniax y Cygnus.-el muchacho los tomo y los miro 7 y 7,50.- Alone… tienes el único 10.-dijo mientras le daba su evaluación al rubio- tú también Shiryu… muy buen examen.-el moreno tomo su examen con un 9…-ya termino la hora. Pueden retirarse.-los chicos salieron con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad que a ese paso todos irían a los exámenes de recuperación.

_Pasillo del instituto._

Kanon caminaba llevando su morral ya colgado, se retiraría ahora. No quería explotar su buena suerte, podía descompensarse en cualquier momento.

-Kanon… que gusto verle-dijo una voz a sus espaldas una vez hubiera pasado delante de la puerta del aula de primero, cuando volteo se encontró con el profesor de historia.- ¿Te sientes mejor? Tengo entendido que diste parte de enfermo.

-Sí, no del todo bien… pero no quería que me extrañaran muchos mis "queridos" alumnos-comento un tanto irónico… Quería alejarse de Camus, no sabía por qué, pero le urgía alejarse del francés. –Me tengo que ir… nos vemos…-se alejo de su colega… Tratando de disimular esa extraña sensación de miedo que le invadía.

_Despacho de Camus, colegio secundario._

Camus entro a su despacho y cerró la puerta, con seguro, detrás de él. No podía seguir conteniendo la risa, aunque intento disimularlo, se dio cuenta del miedo de Kanon… Lo podía oler emanando de cada poro de la piel de este. Escucho que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, por lo tanto reprimió sus risas y quito el seguro. Al poco tiempo, el pequeño Argol entro a su despacho.

-¿Sucede algo Perseo?-dijo distraídamente mientras miraba dentro de su maletín.

-Quería traerle el trabajo que le debía…-Camus soltó un suspiro y recibió el trabajo de su alumno.- Maestro… Feniax no vino… Al parecer está en el hospital…

-Sí lo sé, el hermano me lo dijo-informo Camus mientras ojeaba la monografía de su alumno.- tuvo un colapso nervioso.

-Él y Jabu eran muy amigos…-dijo Argol mientras miraba el suelo.- debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte…-Camus dejo el trabajo en su escritorio y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su alumno.

-No es necesario ser un erudito para saber que también te sientes mal por ello…-Su maestro le hizo mirar a los ojos.

-Mañana lo entierran…-dijo Argol mientras se mordía el labio-no sé si tendría la valentía para ir…

-No es valentía…-le dijo su maestro- eso no se llama valentía…

-Me siento mal… Jabu estuvo en mi casa por última vez… el día que le mataron… Había ido a mi casa, se quedo hasta tarde porque yo le dije… me siento tan mal…-comenzó a llorar, Camus abrazo al chico… Al parecer soy un imán para chicos deprimidos, pensó Camus divertido.

-No es tu culpa, Jabu tuvo un paro cardiaco…-Camus le acaricio el cabello- eso es muerte súbita, nadie puede prever cuando pasara…

-Si Jabu se hubiera quedado en mi casa, tal vez se hubiera salvado…-dijo el chico.-Mi padre es médico y estaba en casa ese día… Si Jabu se hubiera quedado se hubiera salvado…-de los ojos del menor caían lágrimas. Había pasado 100 veces esa idea por su cabeza… Dado que según el forense Jabu "había sufrido" un paro cardiaco no traumático. Camus para sus adentros contenía las ganas de reírse. Si se hubiera salvado sin duda, porque Dohko en ese caso hubiera cazado por otro lugar…

-Ya… Argol… No te culpes, dicen que dios piensa bien a quien se lleva…-le dijo el tranquilo maestro, aunque por dentro se destornillaba de la risa- dios habrá tenido sus razones… Ya no llores…-le limpio las lágrimas a su alumno.-Ven siéntate un poco…-hizo al chico sentarse y le sirvió un poco de agua- ¿Quieres que llamen a tu casa?-Argol negó con la cabeza- en mi opinión tendrías que irte… sería mejor que descansaras…

-No hay nadie en mi casa…

-mmm… Supongo que si hablamos con la directora ella te dejara ir…-saco un pañuelo y se lo tendió a Argol- Toma, voy hablar con la directora….

-No es necesario…-dijo el chico en un susurro.

-Si lo es, no puedes estar en ese estado.-Camus salió de su despacho con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la dirección. Luego de exponer la situación y usar un poco sus "encantos" vampíricos. Consiguió el permiso de la directora de acompañar a Argol a su casa. Cuando volvió, el muchacho dormitaba con los ojos aun conteniendo lagrimas… -Argol… Argol despierta…-el chico abrió los ojos, perdona por hacerte esperar… Ven te tengo que acompañar a tu casa. Vamos…-El muchacho se paró y se fue con su maestro quien para sus adentros sonreía...

* * *

Llevaban varias calles caminadas cuando un mensaje llego al celular de Camus, a su lado su alumno, quien se convertiría en su aperitivo de la tarde cuando llegaran a la casa de este, caminaba cabizbajo sin decir palabra alguna. Camus saco su celular y miro el mensaje "Mascara: ese crio es mío, es para el juego, no le muerdas franchute"… Camus reprimió la mueca de desagrado y pena… Argol estaba servido en bandeja de plata para sus colmillos… y resultaba ser la presa de Mascara. Llegaron a la casa del menor, donde Camus se despidió de este y siguió su camino…

-Menos mal que los vi… Algo me decía que lo ibas a invitar a comer…-Mascara caminaba a su lado, estaban a dos calles de la casa de Argol- Está destrozado el niño, por cierto gracias por mostrarme su casa…

-De nada Mascara y si, le iba a invitar a cenar luego que se liberara de esa angustia…-dijo Camus distraído-pensaba volver a la noche… entrar a su cuarto y comer mientras él estuviera dormido.

-Y que siguiera durmiendo… pero en brazos de la muerte…-Mascara soltó una risa cargada de burla.- No sé cuántas veces, hemos hecho eso… "Muerte súbita"…-Camus y Mascara soltaron risas ante eso… Cuando no tenían ganas de cazar iban a las casas de los mestizos que tenían localizados y les hacían pasar por muerte súbita.

_Morgue de la ciudad._

Mu anoto en una planilla la presencia de un moretón, a modo de defensa, en los nudillos de una de las nuevas víctimas de esos seres. El chico, identificado como Sho, no tenía prácticamente nada de sangre en su cuerpo… Solo había una cosa que justiciara eso, Mu soltó un bufido… Había más muertos por causa de "esos" que por accidente de tráfico, y eso que solía tener como mínimo 15 personas a la semana por algún accidente. Se dio vuelta encontrándose…

-COMUN DEMONIO. SHURA, AIOROS, GEIST-Se llevó la mano al pecho dejando, caer la tabla con la planilla, sentía el corazón latirle con gran velocidad.- ¡ME MATARAN DEL INFARTO…!

-No exageres…-le dijo la chica mientras tomaba la planilla y la revisaba.- ¿esta es la verdadera o la que le presentaras al fiscal de parte?

-La del fiscal… la hago cuando termino esta…-trato de calmar su alocado corazón- No sé qué dibujarle, ni que dibujara Radamanthys, para ocultar el verdadero motivo de la muerte de estos dos…

-Suena algo difícil…-dijo Aioros, llevaba el arco colgado de su hombro y un carcaj completo.- Hay un testigo…

-¿Enserio?-Mu les miro sorprendido- ¿Dejaron vivo a un testigo?

-Al parecer-dijo Geist distraída.- pero este no quiere colaborar por lo que dijo Hyoga es otro mestizo… compañero de secundario.

-mmm… son muchos jóvenes juntos-dijo Mu mientras se mordía el labio- No sé si es coincidencia o no…

-Los chicos salen sin tomar precauciones-dijo Shura mientras se acomodaba uno de los cuchillos debajo de la gabardina-no saben lo que hay afuera y salen confiados… es solo coincidencia…-los otros muy a su pesar asintieron.

_Mansión Dairas._

-Kardia… No estuvo bien eso que hiciste-le reprendió Degel sin dejar de leer su libro- estuvo excelente.

-¿Excelente?-Tenma, Kardia y Dohko le miraron atento.

-Siempre quise saber qué pasa si un mestizo medicado, deja de tomar la medicina… Teniendo en cuenta que tu nieto es segunda generación de mestizo, sus "dones" han de ser muy fuertes.-los otros lo pensaron un poco- En otras palabras… atormentar a tu nieto será un juego de niños…-los vampiros mayores sonrieron- si se puso nervioso con mi presencia ¿que podría pasar ahora que no está medicado?-los otros soltaron risitas cargadas de burla.

-Gracias por avisarme de mi futura diversión… Creo que visitare más seguido al bastardo de mi nieto…

-No es bastardo Kardia, su padre le reconoció. Que se haya muerto cuando aún era un bebe es otra historia.-le corrigió Degel.

-Bueno le digo "bastardo" de cariño.-dijo burlón el peli azul.

-Si me disculpan…-Degel se levantó y comenzó a irse-tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿te acompaño? Me estoy aburriendo….-informo Kardia.

-Ve hacer alguna cosa con Tenma y Dohko… tengo que ir solo.-sonrió de una forma peligrosa- quiero ver que tan escéptico es mi niño.

-Oh… ya entiendo… Procura que no se desmaye de nuevo-Kardia soltó una risa cargada de burla.

_Hospital. Media hora después._

Ikki se movió en la cama a la que había sido confinado hasta mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Su padre, que a pesar de no ser su padre biológico él lo consideraba como su padre, se acababa de ir con Shun. Su hermano tenía que hacer los deberes de la escuela y su padre cocinarle al menor, pero vendría luego de eso y se iría a vigilar al más chico una vez el mayor estuviera dormido seguramente. Miro el techo, aun se negaba a creer lo que había visto, sus pensamientos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz. Se acostó de lado, tendría que dormir un rato. Le habían hecho estudios clínicos para saber si el desmayo se debía a algún déficit neuronal o algo por el estilo... Escucho como la puerta se abría.

Debería ser la enfermera que venía a controlarle… Sintió que los pelos del cuello se le erizaban, quien había entrado no era la enfermera… Cerro los ojos no quería voltear y mirar a quien había entrado. Sintió como esa persona le quitaba los cabellos de la frente, con una mano sumamente cálida. Cerró el puño y con un veloz movimiento quiso golpear a esa persona. El hombre le detuvo el golpe.

-Eh Ikki ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Saga?-Ikki se dejó caer en la cama, solo era su primo.- Casi me matas del susto…

-Y tú a mi…-le dijo su primo-bueno casi me dejas un ojo morado…-se sentó en la cama y le miro- pensé que dormías.

-Eso intentaba… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El tío me pidió que viniera a cuidarte…-le informo Saga, Ikki seguía sintiendo algo extraño emanar de su primo. Pero la mirada calma y algo preocupada de su primo le relajaba. Se sentía seguro con él ahí.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… -Ikki se volvió a acostar- Cuando me duerma puedes irte, odio que me vean dormir…

-Sí, el tío me previno.-dijo su primo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Eso le dormía… No tardó mucho en dormirse gracias a las caricias. Saga cerró los ojos y miro a su primo dormir, aún no había desarrollado colmillos… Eso era algo que le seguía llamando la atención, tal vez jamás los llegara a tener. Eso era un alivio para él. Se quedó alrededor de dos horas, más vigilando el sueño de su primo, y luego se retiró.

* * *

Ikki volvió a sentir el tacto cálido de unos dedos en su cuello y como estos le retiraban el cabello del rostro. Volvía a sentir esa imponente presencia, Saga seguía molestándole… Le había dicho que se fuera cuando estuviera dormido… Abrió los ojos para decirle a su primo que se largara cuando le vio a él. Quiso gritar y pedir ayuda, pero él le puso la mano en la boca con una agarre suave sujeto sus manos...

-Espero no haber importunado un sueño grato…-dijo él con una sonrisa calma, el pecho de Ikki subía y bajaba con ritmo acelerado. Sus ojos le dedicaban una mirada aterrada a ese hombre y su sangre corría veloz por sus venas.- Si te quito la mano… ¿Gritaras?-Ikki se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, el hombre retiro la mano de su boca, Ikki abrió sus labios para permitirle al aire llegar a sus pulmones. El hombre le sonrió, aun sin soltarle el agarre de sus manos, para quitarle los cabellos del rostro y trazar con un solo dedo la cicatriz del más joven.

-No dije nada a la policía…-dijo el chico, eso era cierto… Los policías no sabían, que él era testigo del asesinato de sus amigos.

-La policía no me interesa pequeño…-le dijo el hombre de alrededor de 25 años sonriente.- Jamás fueron motivo de preocupación…-Ikki trato de soltar sus manos de un tirón, pero le fue en vano.- quietito muchacho…-el hombre acerco su boca al oído del menor- Guardaras silencio si los cazadores vienen a preguntarte sobre mi apariencia… ¿Entendido?

-Si…-dijo Ikki sentirle tan cerca le tenía aterrado… Quería gritar, pero sentía un nudo en su garganta.

-Buen niño…-dijo antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello del menor aterrado. Sintió como a este se le erizaba la piel y su cuerpo se movía ante el contacto de su lengua.- Pórtate bien… y no me veras… Más de lo necesario… Ahora me perteneces.-le susurró al oído, lágrimas de pánico cayeron de los ojos de Ikki.-No me llores, eres un niño muy fuerte para andar llorando… -le limpio las lágrimas con cuidado y, aun sin soltarle las manos al menor, le beso en los labios- Pórtate bien Ikki, no me hagas enojar… No te gustaría ver a un vampiro enojado…-le miro atento a esos ojos celestes que eran la genuina imagen del miedo.- Recuerda, si los cazadores te preguntan… No dirás nada de mi o mi amigo… O tu hermanito menor pagara con su vida…

-No toques a Shun…-suplico el aterrado adolescente.

-No lo hare mientras tú seas un buen niño y hagas todo lo que te ordene… ¿Entendiste?-Ikki asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-No te preocupes, no quiero tu sangre…-por ahora, agrego para sus adentros- solo quiero tu silencio.-Por el momento, agrego de nuevo para sí.- Buen niño, de esto ninguna palabra…-le advirtió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- Descansa mi niño.-beso la frente de Ikki y abandono la habitación, dejando a un joven aterrado en ella.

-¿Que voy hacer…? -murmuro el chico.

_Continuara._


	9. Traicioneros

_Traicioneros._

_Secundario._

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando Camus entro, sin problema, al colegio donde enseñaba. Se dirigió al casillero que antes ocupaba Jabu. Tenía una duda y quería sacársela o mejor dicho confirmarla. Porque más que duda era certeza. Abrir el casillero de Jabu fue un juego de niños para él. Junto con los libros y otras cosas del chico encontró lo que buscaba. El diario del joven, solo vasto una hojeada, a cualquier hoja, para confirmar lo que sospechaba.

-Al parecer te tenías merecida la muerte-dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a irse luego de cerrar el casillero-Mira que usar a tu amigo, de esta forma, fue algo muy bajo…

_Fuera del secundario._

-Aquí lo tienes Mascara-Camus le tendió el diario de Jabu al vampiro italiano.-Como te dije… Jabu solo jugaba con él… Lo quería por mero placer…

-Y mi niño al parecer estaba realmente confundido…-dijo el otro muerto de risa mientras revisaba el diario.- Pobre Argol, era amigo de su peor enemigo… Él un buen chico y el otro solo lo quería para sacarle las respuestas de los exámenes y otras cosas…-dijo mientras revisaba el diario.-Me será fácil atormentar al muchacho con esto.

-Ten cuidado, Argol esta inestable emocionalmente y podría cometer una locura.

-Si lo sé… No te preocupes, no sería la primera vez que lo hago…

_Casa de Shun e Ikki._

-Entonces no saben que tuvo Ikki.-Su padre negó con la cabeza.- No veo a Ikki teniendo colapsos nerviosos por nada.

-Yo tampoco Shun, pero por precaución tendré que llevar a Ikki a que se haga controles médicos. Su terminaste pon tu plato en el fregadero para que pueda lavarlo…-el menor asintió y levanto su plato

* * *

El muchacho subió a su cuarto, encontrando una rosa roja sobre su cama.

-¿Eh?-el chico se acercó y le tomo, para luego olerla- que bonita… ¡Papá!…-el chico salió al pasillo al mismo tiempo que el mayor acudía a su llamado. -¿dejaste esto en mi cama?-le mostro la rosa, que el mayor miro confundido y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no fui Shun, la habrás traído vos y no te acordaras… Ya duérmete que son pasadas las 11.-El menor se despidió de su padre y entro al cuarto. No recordaba haber traído esa rosa roja, recordaría algo tan lindo sin duda. Se cambió la ropa y lavo los dientes. Una vez terminadas las preparaciones se acostó a dormir. Una hora después escucho como su padre hacia lo mismo, por lo cual cerró los ojos.

_2 am, habitación de Shun._

La puerta del cuarto de Shun se abrió con sumo sigilo dejando paso a un hombre de unos 23 años, que avanzaba con paso silencioso y elegante. Se detuvo a un metro de la cama donde dormía el arropado menor, en la calle hacia frio. Nada extraño si se cuenta que estaban a casi la mitad del invierno. Pudo ver como Shun temblaba ligeramente y se acurrucaba un poco para mantener el calor. Afrodita sonrío mostrando sus blancos colmillos. Termino de acortar camino y se sentó en la cama del menor, quitándole los cabellos del rostro.

-Tienes un rostro perfecto… Casi angelical…-trazo con sus cálidos dedos la silueta de la mejilla del chico.- Sería una tragedia que rostro tan hermoso se terminara convirtiendo en nada…-dijo en un pequeño susurro. Tenía que marcar a Shun como de su propiedad o algún idiota de los lacayos podría morderlo. Retiro un par de cabellos del cuello del chico dejando a la vista la carótida.-Un pequeño corte y un simple sorbo bastan…-dijo sonriente mientras con una uña hacia un pequeño corte en el cuello de Shun… Que exclamo una pequeña queja, Afrodita comenzó a acercar sus labios al cuello del chico dispuesto a beber de ese pequeño hilo de sangre... Cuando algo lo tomo de los cabellos y lo aparto de golpe. Le pusieron una mano en la boca y le hicieron salir del pasillo.

* * *

Cuando observo a su agresor…

-Señor.-Se puso inmediatamente de rodillas. No creía que estuviera frente a ese hombre.

-¿Qué te crees que hacías Piscis?-gruño el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto del menor.-Ese es hijo de Perséfone, su sangre está prohibida para vampiros patéticos como tu, para cualquier vampiro mejor dicho…-el hombre tamborillo sus dedos sobre la empuñadura del arma de fuego.

-Lo siento señor, ignoraba que se tratara de uno de los hijos de la difunta Perséfone y un mortal. Usted es el guardián que le asignaron…-miro atentamente al hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años- De haberlo sabido ni intentaba acercarme a él.-claro, sabiendo que el era su guardian... ¿Que clase de vampiro idiota se acercaria?

-¿Sabes lo que te hubiera hecho si mordías al niño?-Afrodita miro aterrado al hombre- Ya mucho tengo, que tolerar, con que mordieran a uno de mis sobrinos.

-¿Su sobrino?

-Saga… Pude sentir como ya no es humano…-dijo el antiguo cazador y ahora sirviente de vampiros.-son el único clan en la zona…

-Lo lamento señor, no se volverá a repetir.-dijo el vampiro sumiso.

-Largo de esta casa si no quieres perder la vida.-le gruño el cazador mientras le colocaba un arma en la cabeza. Afrodita asintió y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

-Estos vampiros molestos…-gruño el ex cazador, mientras abría la puerta y miraba al niño que dormía profundamente.- Hace tiempo deje de ser su guardián y me convertí en su padre…-Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, donde guardo el arma. Hace años que había dejado de ser un cazador común… Ahora no solo cazaba vampiros sino también a mortales que quisieran matar a los mestizos... No todos los cazadores eran buenos, por eso habia dejado de ser uno.

_Iglesia._

Kardia entro solo a la iglesia, nadie entraba a ese lugar a pesar que fuera mentira de que los vampiros no pudieran pisar… La iglesia solo era un montón de roca, lo que ellos no podían tocar eran objetos "benditos" (cruces que fueran mojadas en agua bendita o dicha agua). Se quedó a un par de metros del altar, ese era un lugar sagrado y no podía pisarlo, sin perder parte de su fuerza.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en venir…?

-Lo siento mi señor-dijo la joven que apareció de rodillas atrás de él. Llevaba puesto una gabardina negra, pantalones oscuros, remera y botas negras. Debajo del abrigo llevaba una buena cantidad de armas para vampiros y mortales comunes.-Tenia que arreglar los asuntos pendientes.

-Que no se repita la demora…-Le dijo mientras tomaba a la joven del mentón y le hacía mirarle.-Te tengo un nuevo trabajo mi dulce niña…

-Con sumo placer lo hare.-dijo la chica, a lo que el milenario vampiro sonrió.

-Sígueme.-Ordeno.

_Departamento de Milo._

El vampiro entro, junto con su cazadora personal, al departamento del chico. Se lo indico, Milo se había quedado dormido haciendo deberes de la universidad… Se le notaba agotado… La chica sonrió y miro a su "señor" quien asintió y salieron del lugar.

_Calles de la ciudad._

-¿Quiere que vigile a su nieto?

-Por supuesto que si mi querida muchacha…-Kardia paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica a modo fraternal de protección.- Yo no debo acercarme tanto, no por ahora… Tu eres mortal y pasaras inadvertida para los cazadores.-la joven asintió, al igual que Kardia sentían que no estaban solos.-Si se mueven, ya sabes que hacer.

-Sera un placer…-dijo la chica sonriente.

* * *

En total, dos cazadores perdieron la vida esa noche cuando dos cuchillos impregnados de veneno de cobra se enterraron en sus corazones. Ante el sonriente Kardia.

Él había encontrado a la chica cuando era un bebe. Olía su sangre mestiza, entre un montón de basura… La criatura era una recién nacida que habían abandonado en las calles de Italia dejándola a su suerte... Él se encontraba visitando a un viejo amigo y por mero aburrimiento habia salido a recorrer las calles encontrandose con la criatura. Se apiado de ella, ignorando las razones porque de esa piedad, y la mantuvo a su lado… Cuando fue creciendo, y descubrió los talentos de la chica, la volvía su guardiana y espía personal. Ella podía andar por donde quisiera, eliminando a los vampiros y cazadores que se volvieran molestos para el señor del clan Antares. Incluso había eliminado a varios puros que se habían vuelto una molestia para el vampiro.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

-Así que algunos vampiros entran al departamento como si nada y te han amenazado…-Kanon frunció el entrecejo al oír las palabras de tu hermano-Eh incluso se tomaron la molestia de tomar un poco de mi sangre….

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso de los cazadores es cierto? Puede ser una mentira de ellos, para mantenerte sumiso…

-Tienes razón… Pero si existieran los cazadores eso pone mi "vida" en peligro.-dijo Saga para luego soltar un suspiro.-Vete a acostar, mañana tienes que ir a dar clases…

-Sí, mama.-le dijo burlón el otro.-Buenas noches.-se levantó y se fue de a su cuarto.

* * *

Saga, se quedó despierto… dormir era algo que casi no hacía… Se dio cuenta que podía dormir, pero no como antes. Sus sentidos siempre estaban alertas al menor ruido. Ya no tenía sueños profundos, directamente no soñaba. Se fue a la cocina buscando algo para hacer… Tal vez podría encontrar algo que hacer en ese lugar. Nada, Kanon para no perder costumbre, tenía todo ordenado en su lugar. Se dirigió a su maletín y saco su agenda… Tenía que volver a su rutina diaria… Sus pacientes le "necesitaban". Estaba leyendo su agenda cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon el pecho y un suave beso se depositó en su cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste lindo…?-pregunto burlón Shaka.

-Suéltame…-ordeno fríamente.

-Calma.-el rubio le soltó y se sentón en el sillón de Kanon.-Este huele a tu hermano…-dijo sonriente.-Me mandaron a buscarte…-le observo con esa hetera mirada que poseía.- Tienes que aprender a manejar tus dones… Y soy el único disponible esta noche.-Le indico el balcón a Saga.-Por favor sígueme…-dijo mientras se levantaba-Si no lo haces… llevare a tu querido hermano con el resto del clan…-la cara de Saga palideció inmediatamente- hay invitados importantes, seguramente apreciaran la sangre de un mestizo de tercera generación… Claro… Todo cambia si eres buen niño y me sigues.

-Soy mayor que tu… No me digas niño-gruño..

-Muchacho-Shaka le miro sonriente-Que parezca de 22 años, no quiere decir que los tenga, realmente… Yo estoy más cerca del milenio que de los 30…-Saga le miro espantado-Ven sígueme…-Saga siguió al vampiro que le esperaba en el balcón.-Salta…

-¿Qué?

-No te preocupes, una caída no nos lastima…-dijo Shaka mientras saltaba del balcón y caía con gracia en la acera. Saga cerró los ojos y le siguió, lo mejor que podría pasarle es morirse… Cayó bruscamente al suelo, pero no se rompió ningún hueso.-Nada mal para tu primer salto…-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse. Saga le siguió, no muy convencido de dejar solo a Kanon.

* * *

Kanon sintió una cálida caricia en su cuello, abrió los ojos medio adormilado y se movió un poco en la cama. Sentía algo extraño, peligro, abrió los ojos preocupados… Ese algo extraño no era Saga, se dio vuelta encontrándose con…

-¿Camus?

-Hola, Kanon.-Camus se sentó en la cama del gemelo y le miro indiferente.- Quería aprovechar, que no está tu hermano, para pedirte disculpas por tomar un poco de tu sangre el otro día, que vine a buscar a Mascara. -Kanon se puso completamente pálido. ¿Camus era un vampiro? Daba clases en un instituto donde concurrían centenares de chicos… Se sintió enfermar ¿Cuantos alumnos había matado Camus?

-¿Tú mataste a Jabu y a James…?-pregunto aterrado.

-James…-lo pensó un poco- si… Jabu, No.-Kanon palideceos un poco más.-Nadie te creerá si lo dices…

-¿Cómo pudiste matar a ese chico…?-Rugió.

-Le hice un favor, ni siquiera sufrió.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-Tu viste lo mucho que sufría James, por las burlas de los demás…

-¡Lo mataste!-le dijo hecho una furia, quiso abalanzarse sobre el vampiro. Que mucho más veloz y fuerte le sujeto y lo estrello en el suelo. Camus se sentó sobre él, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Espero que Kanon saliera del atontamiento para hablar.

-Si no lo hacía yo, sería el mismo… James estaba destrozado por dentro odiaba la vida que tenía… Le hice un bien… le di el alivio que necesitaba su alma…-Le miró fijamente a los ojos- Te puedo asegurar que es el primer alumno que muerdo…-mintió, fingiendo completa sinceridad-No te creas que eres el único maestro que se familiariza con sus alumnos… Enseño porque eso me hace sentir humano de nuevo… me hace sentir menos vampiro.- Huy, pero que mentiroso soy si yo nací vampiro. Pensó divertido para sus adentros, manteniéndose serio y dolido por fuera.- ¿Te crees que no me dolió hacerle eso a James?-Pues estas en lo cierto, no me dolió.- Me dolió y mucho.

-¿Por qué lo mataste…?

-Por qué el mismo dijo que quería morir… Cuando lo encontré estaba por saltar por el puente de la calle Barens. Ese lugar es desolado y nadie le molestaría cuando saltara al arroyo. -Kanon le miro sorprendido, sabía que muchas personas saltaban por ese puente… Nunca entendió, el porqué de que eligieran ese lugar para saltar.-Lo convencí de hablar y no saltar… Cuando vi el estado que estaba decidí darle una muerte menos dolorosa y darle un alivio a su alma…-mintió. En realidad estaba que se moría del hambre por pensar en la sangre de Seiya e Hyoga.-Te puedo asegurar que no es nada grato tener eso en mi memoria…

-¿Me sueltas?-pregunto Kanon… Mientras pensaba en las palabras del vampiro… ¿El chico quería suicidarse? Si, James era un chico muy atormentado y una vez él mismo evito que se cortara las venas en la zona de las gradas del campo deportivo… Si era posible que James quisiera morir…

-Sí, perdona… Me deje llevar por un impulso defensivo.-Recargo su espalda contra la cama de Kanon-Perdona por lo de tu sangre… Pero si no lo hacía tu hermano se vería obligado a beberla, tuve que fingir ante él y mascara. ¿Por cierto como esta?-Pregunto fingiendo pena y preocupación.

-Bien… le di de beber de mi sangre…-Camus le miro fingiendo sorpresa. Eso ya lo sabía, pero solo actuaria ante el gemelo.- Puedes quitarme una duda.

-Sí.

-¿Existen los cazadores?

-Sí, existen… Hace unas horas me escape por poco de uno-Hace unas horas cena a uno, se corrigió mentalmente…- Tu hermano tiene que tener cuidado con ellos.-No hace mucho que soy vampiro… y hay cosas que aún me son difíciles…

-¿Hace cuantos años que eres vampiro?-Pregunto Kanon sentándose frente a Camus, ignorando que este estaba manifestando su aura para tener al gemelo sumiso.

-Si no me fallan las cuentas 10 años… Pero parezco tener dones poco comunes que ellos valoran mucho…

-¿Dones?

-Correcto, por eso me hacen la excepción y me permiten beber de la sangre de alguien desde una copa… Si no me crees pregúntale a tu hermano la sugerencia que le di…-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- Realmente yo no quiero lastimar a las personas… No quiero hacerlo…-No me gusta que mi cena sufra, dijo tranquilo para sus adentros.

-¿Qué hay con mi hermano? Yo, desde que él es… uno como tú le siento raro…

-Los vampiros se dividen en Puros, Mestizos e impuros…-le dijo Camus-Tu hermano es un mestizo, porque en su sangre ya había sangre de vampiro… Tú también lo eres por eso percibes lo que no deberías sentir… Por eso sientes mi "presencia" y por eso te sientes incomodo cuando yo estoy cerca…-dijo el muchacho tranquilo- Aunque no quiera, para tus sentidos soy peligroso…

-¿Lo eres?

-Si lo fuera… ¿Tú crees que vendría a pedirte disculpas por lo de tu sangre?-Kanon lo pensó un poco.

-No, creo que no…-dijo al fin Kanon- ¿Por qué no haces algo?

-¿Hacer algo como qué?

-Para evitar ser vampiro…

-No puedo evitarlo y ya te dije, me tengo que llamar agradecido que me permitan beber de esa forma… Sin necesidad de matar a alguien… o eso me han dicho… Nunca vi de dónde sacan la sangre…-ah Kanon se le revolvió el estómago. Miro atentamente a Camus parecía sumamente triste…

-¿Estas bien?

-No, ahora me hiciste pensar en lo de la sangre… No es fácil contener impulso… Eh matado cuando caigo en los frenesís… Lo admito, pero nunca eh querido hacer daño-Le miro con ojos llorosos- Es espantosa esta vida…-Kanon no sabiendo porque, abrazo al vampiro… Creyendo en la pena de este, pena que era totalmente fingida.-Gracias… Hace tiempo que no recibía un abrazo sincero…-dijo el vampiro devolviendo el abrazo. Dado que Kanon no podía verle, sonrió con burla… Pronto podría beber de la deliciosa sangre que corría por las venas de Kanon… Él sabía controlarse, a diferencia de Saga que era un novato inexperto y casi mata a esa fuente de delicioso alimento.

-Tienes que irte…-le dijo Kanon cuando rompió el abrazo y miro fijamente los tristes ojos celestes del vampiro- No se tu… pero necesito dormir porque mañana hay clases.-sonrió sardónico.

-Perdona, me olvidaba que eres humano y duermes… Realmente extraño los sueños…

-¿No duermes?

-Puedo descansar, pero no dormir/soñar… Eso me es ajeno ya…-siempre me fue ajeno realmente, se corrigió. Pero si quería seguir engañando a Kanon, tenía que hacerse pasar por humano y tenía 978 años de práctica para fingirlo a la perfección.-Descansa… Nos veremos mañana en el receso…-dijo mientras se iba…

-Igualmente…-Kanon aguardo hasta no sentir la presencia de Camus para volver acostarse. ¿Cuántas personas inocentes fueron convertidas en vampiros? ¿Saga pasaría por lo mismo que Camus? La simple idea de saber que su hermano mataría, en algunas ocasiones como Camus, para alimentarse le aterraba… Tal vez pudiera hacer como el maestro y beber de una copa sin necesidad de lastimar a nadie… Cerró los ojos, él estaba dispuesto a darle su sangre a su hermano si llegaba a necesitarlo y eso evitaba que matara a inocentes.

_Calles de la ciudad._

Camus reía con ganas… Nunca hubiera creído que fuera a ser tan buen actor… Kanon se había tragado todas esas patrañas… Contuvo sus risas y comenzó a caminar tranquilo por la calle, pensándolo mejor… Iría a la mansión y prepararía un examen sorpresa para los chicos de tercero… Tenía que darse el lujo de torturar esas obtusas mentes cada tanto.

_Mansión Dairas._

-Perséfone está muerta… ella no es problema.-dijo el tranquilo Dohko- Solo tienen que preocuparse de que Aspros no les pille en su labores…-el más antiguo del clan Dairas sonrió. Degel se acomodó los lentes.

-Si son hijos de Perséfone…-Comenzó el vampiro francés, para luego mirar atentamente a Afrodita.-Eso los hace los herederos de ese clan…

-Son mortales… por lo tanto no heredan nada…-comento Mascara que se limpiaba los colmillos con hilo dental.- todo cambia si son mordidos y se convierten… Ahí sí pueden reclamar el clan de la difunta Perséfone y obligar a los otros cuatro a obedecer…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esas reglas?-pregunto el sorprendido Tenma- ¿No se te derritió el cerebro al adquirir esos conocimientos?

-Que gracioso-Dijo cortante.

-En realidad no hay otros cuatro-Kardia entro sonriente, acompañado de una joven- quisieron sacarme territorio… Solo queda uno…

-Mi señor-Kardia miro a la chica, que era fijamente observada por los puros presentes (Mascara, Afrodita, Tenma, Dohko y Degel) -lo mate la primavera pasada. No hay puntas de estrella del clan de Perséfone.-el otro sonrió-solo quedan mestizos…

-¿Y la señorita quién es?-pregunto Dohko, mientras miraba atentamente a la chica.

-Ella es Shaina, mi pequeña niña…-dijo sonriente mientras le acariciaba el pelo a la joven peli verde- es mi cazadora y secretaria privada…-dijo muerto de risa.-No se preocupen chicos, a ustedes les estimo… No le diré que les mate… Pero ojo con meterse con ella-les dedico una mirada helada-Shaina es como una hija para mi… Tocarla es provocar mi ira-les miro fiero mostrándoles los colmillos. A lo que los presentes asintieron, no querían provocar la ira del milenario vampiro griego.

_Continuara._


	10. Temores

_Temores._

Ikki salió con Shun del secundario, encontrándose que su padre les esperaba con el auto. Se había negado a quedarse en casa y había ido al colegio. Su padre (en realidad padrastro, pero le querían como si fuera su padre) les esperaba recargado en la puerta del acompañante con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Hola papá-Le saludo Shun, el hombre abrió los ojos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al más joven de los chicos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo cerrar la tienda antes y venirles a buscar?-pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja. Los chicos se miraron, no sabían que responder a eso.-Suban…-dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del lado del acompañante. Los chicos se apresuraron a subir. El hombre rodeo el auto y se sentó tras el volante.- ¿Qué tal el día?

-Aburrido.-informo el peli azul más joven.

-Saque un 10 en matemáticas.

-De no ser que tu primo desaprobó a Ikki el trimestre pasado…-dijo mientras arrancaba- Diría que es favoritismo…-el peli verde soltó una pequeña risita mientras el otro soltaba un bufido.

_Despacho de Kanon._

Kanon terminaba de guardar los desastrosos exámenes de los chicos de segundo. Dios, que era frustrante corregir tantas burradas juntas. Le hacían pensar que él estaba enseñando mal, no lo creía. Lo que pasa que los chicos de ahora andan con la cabeza en cualquier lado. Salió de su despacho y cerró la puerta. Le llego un pequeño quejido a los oídos. Fue a ver a donde provenían...

_Despacho de Camus._

Entro al despacho, encontrándo al vampiro en el suelo… Este cómo, podía, trataba de pararse haciendo apoyo en su escritorio.

-¿Qué te paso?-Dijo mientras el ayudaba a pararse y encontraba la causa de la dificultad de la caída. Algo parecido a un cuchillo clavado en la rodilla del vampiro, sin duda el golpe había muy certero, porque ni sangre había… ¿o acaso Camus no sangraba?

-Me ataco…-gruño… mientras se sentaba y tomaba un pañuelo y lo ponía al redor del cuchillo, para luego sacarlo. Pudo ver la mueca de dolor de Camus mientras se quitaba el cuchillo. Mueca para nada fingida, realmente dolía sacarse el cuchillo. Kanon vio como parte del pañuelo se volvía rojo, supuso que Camus agradecería tener un pantalón negro.

-¿Quién?-se acercó, pero Camus le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se aparte mientras se practicaba un torniquete con el pañuelo.

-Nadie…-miro la daga que había tenido enterrada en la rodilla.- digamos que alguien que sabe cómo hacerme saber que me debo comportar… Aunque no sé por qué me ataco.-Realmente no lo sabía…-si no eh atacado a nadie… ni nada…-miro a Kanon, el dolor en su rodilla era prácticamente insoportable…

-Pero si no haces nada… ¿por qué te ataca? ¿Fue un cazador?-pregunto Kanon un tanto preocupado y aterrado.

-No se… y si fue un cazador. Supongo que es un aviso para los otros, aunque ignoro la razón.-Comento Camus, ignorante de que Ikki y Shun son hijos de una vampiresa.- Quisiera saber porque me ataco a mi…-realizo una mueca de dolor…-será mejor que vuelva…-Como pudo se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado. Dio un par de pasos y cayo. Kanon le atajo y evito que se diera la cara contra el suelo. Camus podría jurar que esa daga debería tener algo impregnado en la hoja… Un simple cuchillo no debería de debilitar de esa forma a un vampiro puro.

-Estas, muy débil…-le dijo Kanon preocupado.- ¿Cómo puede un cuchillo debilitarte tanto?

-Debe estar impregnado con algo… No se…-Camus cerró los ojos, realmente se sentía débil.

_20 minutos antes._

_Camus entro a su despacho completamente tranquilo, apenas entro se encontró con alguien que provoco que perdiera todo el color del rostro._

_-Buenas tardes Camus…-dijo el hombre tranquilo- Por favor…. Siéntate.-El joven dejo su maletín a un costado y fue a sentarse detrás del escritorio. Aunque ese hombre fuera un mortal, era uno que se había ganado el respeto de muchos vampiros, y el temor de otros cientos._

_-¿Que necesitas?-dijo tranquilo. Aspros tomo los costados de la silla de rueditas y la estrello contra la pared del fondo de la habitación.-no eh hecho nada…-dijo muerto de miedo. Aunque fuera un puro, realmente le temía al hombre. Aspros le miraba atentamente a los ojos, solo tenía su rostro a un par de centímetros del suyo._

_-Mira Camus, de todos los chupa sangre que hay en el clan Dairas… suponía, que con Dohko, eras el más sensato…-Camus paso saliva.- Por eso vine a verte a ti…-se apartó un poco de Camus, quien dejo libre un suspiro de alivio. Al poco tiempo Aspros le tapó la boca con un pañuelo, para amortiguar el grito, y le enterró la daga en la pierna-Quiero que le avises a tus amigos que no se acerquen ¿Entendido?-Camus asintió, a pesar de sufrir un terrible dolor en la pierna. Aspros le tiro de la silla y dejo al vampiro puro en el suelo-Nos vemos en la reunión de padres del mes que viene… Si te portas bien, claro._

_Fin del recuerdo._

-Camus, no te desmalles…- le pidió Kanon mientras le sacudía suavemente. Camus abrió un poco los ojos.

-Me es difícil…-informo… Pensó un poco y para sus adentros sonrió mientras dejaba libre su aura, imperceptible para cualquiera… Vampiro o no nadie podía ver las auras cuando se manifestaban.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-No, no serviría de nada… Yo solo me puedo sanar de otra forma… De nada sirven las vendas o los primeros auxilios…-informo mientras se seguía sintiendo débil, pero para sus adentros ya armaba un plan para recuperar las fuerzas, que el cabrón de Aspros le había arrebatado con su daga, si todo salía como lo planeaba dentro de poco se sentiría mejor.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo sanaste a tu hermano?-Kanon se encontró con los sufridos ojos de Camus, entendió esas palabras y sus ojos se llenaron pánico.-Vete… Veré que hago. No quiero lastimarte, me eres simpático Kanon…

-¿Cómo planeas sanarte?-pregunto el otro en un hilo de voz… No quería que Camus, al que consideraba una pobre víctima de los vampiros, se viera obligado a matar para sanarse.

-Vete… Solo con sangre puedo sanarme… y no quiero… no quiero morder a nadie…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y sentía como el abrazo, con el que Kanon le mantenía de pie, se intensificaba por momentos. Esto era debido a la tensión en la que se encontraba el maestro de matemáticas.

-Crees… ¿que puedas sanarte con mi sangre?-Kanon no sabía porque, pero se sentía algo raro… Pero creía que era por el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Camus estaba débil y necesitaba sangre y si él no se la daba buscaría a una pobre persona inocente y posiblemente le mataría. Al escuchar esa pregunta Camus para sus adentros sonrió, su aura funcionaba mejor de lo esperada con Kanon.

-No quiero morderte…-Informo con mirada de pena.-No quiero beber tu sangre…

-Te estás debilitando…-le informo Kanon, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Camus para sus adentros sonrió. Sí que era bueno manipulando su aura, si quería podía ordenarle a Kanon que le dejara beber toda su sangre… y este se dejaría.- Toma de mi sangre…

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto con calma y fingido dolor en sus ojos- Realmente no quiero morderte-Mentira, no veo la hora de parar con el teatro y beber tu sangre, pensó para sus adentros.

-Hazlo… -le dijo Kanon mientras cerraba los ojos-Puedes morderme… solo no me mates…-Camus parpadeo un par de veces, bueno no era total el control sobre Kanon. Supuso que se debía a que estaba débil. Aun había una parte de Kanon que se negaba a dejarse morder.

-Perdóname…-Camus corrió los cabellos azul marinos del cuello de Kanon y acerco sus labios al cuello de Kanon. Este emitió una pequeña queja cuando Camus le mordió y comenzó a beber su sangre. No bebió mucho solo lo justo y necesario. Kanon cerró los ojos, la mordida no la sentía, solo sentía placer y los brazos de Camus rodeándole. Sintió un poco de presión en su cuello cuando Camus dejo de beber su sangre…- Perdonadme…

-Lo necesitabas… no tengo nada que perdonar…-Las pupilas de Kanon seguían dilatadas… Aún seguía bajo la influencia del aura de Camus.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos… y no te preocupes… De la forma en que te mordí no te transformaras…-le informo… Kanon seguía ido, su mente tardaría en volver a la realidad. Se acercó un poco más al cuello de Kanon y lo beso con cuidado. Al final la indeseable visita de Aspros había tenido su lado bueno- vamos.

-Si…-Kanon se acarició el cuello, donde había sido mordido.- ¿Crees que pueda manejar?

-Supongo… -le dijo Camus mientras tomaba su maletín, para luego sacarse el torniquete, ahora estaba sano.-si quieres… deja… Ya eh aprovechado mucho de tu buena voluntad… será mejor que nos vayamos…-Kanon asintió y salió tras el vampiro.

* * *

En el camino al estacionamiento, la mente de Kanon fue despejándose. No hizo ningún comentario con respecto a darle su sangre a Camus. Quien parecía arrepentido por la situación… caminaba con la cabeza gacha y no miraba a Kanon.

-Bueno aquí te dejo…-informo Camus con una voz cargada de pena.-Me voy a tomar el metro… nos vemos mañana…-se despidió de Kanon y se fue. El gemelo soltó un suspiro y subió al auto.

Camus, subido al techo de un edificio, vio partir al gemelo. Se relamió los labios, como le hubiera gustado seguir bebiendo la sangre del gemelo que ahora se marchaba.

-Aspros… mira que por tu culpa termine bebiendo sangre "voluntariamente" de un mestizo.

_Consultorio de Saga._

Una pequeña queja salió de los labios del gemelo, mientras un vampiro rubio mordía su cuello. Los ojos de Saga estaban perdidos en la nada misma. Su cintura estaba rodeada por los brazos del rubio, que se alimentaba de su sangre… Los ojos de Saga se cerraron siendo presa de un extraño placer. Este placer se interrumpió, cuando Shaka dejo de morderlo y lo soltó. Saga cayó de rodillas al suelo, el vampiro rubio se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Te dolió mucho?

-No.-admitió el gemelo, solo le había dolido los primeros microsegundos… que fue cuando el rubio le mordió.- ¿Por qué me mordiste?

-Me preguntaste, que sentían las personas cuando nos alimentamos de ellos…-dijo el tranquilo el chico.-Que mejor forma de desmostártelo, que haciéndote experimentar la situación…

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Ayer, mientras te demostraba las habilidades físicas que posees…-el rubio de mirada hetera le observo indiferente-Te dije que sería tu maestros… Vine a buscarte para empezar cuanto antes el entrenamiento físico de hoy…-Saga, aun de rodillas en el suelo, miro al rubio. Shaka le tomo del mentón-No te preocupes, no pasara nada hoy… Ponte a pensar que te estoy enseñando para que no mates a tu hermanito por accidente.-Saga cerró los ojos, pero no replico nada.-Buen chico… Toma tus cosas y vámonos… Ya terminaste de trabajar hoy.

_Librería zodiaco._

Milo estaba jugando al solitario con la computadora, era una tarde/noche muy aburrida… Escucho que golpeaban la puerta de vidrio, con marco de madera, que daba acceso al negocio. El joven bajo la pestaña donde estaba su juego a medio hacer y fue a abrirla. Una chica de cabellera y ojos verdes entro.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.-Saludo la chica.- Buscaba un buen libro para regalar.-dijo calmada, mientras Milo cerraba poniendo la traba.

-¿Algún tipo de lectura en especial?

-Una de vampiros, pero que sea buena y de terror. -Milo le miro, parpadeo un par de veces y asintió. Busco todos los libros de esa temática y la chica se terminó decidiendo por "El misterio de Salem' lot" de Stephen King.

-Ahora se lo cobro…-la chica miraba atentamente al joven. Es igual físicamente al señor, ahora entiendo por qué razón no quiere acercársele. La chica observo como la mata de pelo azul caía suavemente por la espalda de Milo, mientras este tecleaba el código de barra para saber el precio del libro.- Serian 80.-la chica le sonrió coquetamente mientras le pagaba y tomaba su compra.-Vuelva pronto.

-Lo hare seguramente lindo.-le dijo mientras le sonreía de la misma forma y Milo se sonrojaba un poco.

_Iglesia._

La joven se subió al campanario donde Kardia, esperaba tranquilamente mirando una revista para hombres.

-Mi señor, haciendo eso se parece a los mortales.-dijo tranquila.

-Se la robe a mi desayuno… No sé qué le ven de excitante a estas imágenes…-dijo con cara de pena.- Yo no le encuentro la gracia… mirar a una chica que se exhibe para todo el mundo, no es nada bonito ni nada atractivo-Tiro la revista hacia un costado.

* * *

El párroco de la iglesia justo pasaba caminando, por el costado de la iglesia, cuando la revista le cayó del "cielo".

-¿Eh?-el hombre tomo la revista que desplego la imagen central. SANTA MARIA, LA PINTA…QUE TIENE LA NIÑA*…pensó el hombre al ver la imagen. Cerró la revista y la guardo en su sotana, ya le encontraría un uso más tarde.

* * *

-Le traigo un presente.-informo la joven, mientras Kardia tomaba el regalo.

-No lo leí…-informo mientras ojeaba el libro.- SI quieres. Lo leemos juntos, como cuando eras una niña pequeña.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña.-dijo la joven.

-Para mí siempre serás mi niña.-informo Kardia mientras ojeaba el libro.

_Sótano, Casa de Ikki y Shun._

-Papá.-Ikki bajo hasta el sótano donde su padre tenía el taller auxiliar. No todo lo arreglaba en la armería que poseía. Algunas veces se traía trabajo para casa.- ¿Puedo hablar con vos?

-¿Cuándo te dije que no?

-Nunca.

-Entonces ¿Para que la pregunta?-dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba el resorte de una corredera.- ¿Qué paso el otro día? Sé que tus primos te encontraron aterrado en la entrada.

-Justo de eso quería hablar.-el muchacho se acostó en un viejo sillón. Su padre, del otro lado de una reja a con pequeños cuadros, seguía encargándose el arma.

-Te escucho…-informo. Claro que lo escucharía, cualquier cosa que dijera Ikki era importante. Más sabiendo que los amigos de este habían aparecido sin una sola gota de sangre. Se supone que tenía que juntarse con estos… Por lo tanto daba por sentado que el muchacho había visto algo.

-¿Puedes venir?-pregunto en un hilo de voz el muchacho. Aspros armo el arma en solo dos minutos y la dejo sobre la mesa de su taller. Mitad del sótano estaba detrás de la reja, mitad de sótano era su taller... Era donde preparaba todo por si un día tuviera que necesitarlo.

-Te escucho.-informo cuando se sentaba frente a Ikki.

-El otro día cuando fui a juntarme con los chicos-Comenzó ikki mientras movía sus manos nervioso.- Encontré que dos hombres estaban con los chicos.

-¿Dos hombres?- Aspros le miro arqueando una ceja.- ¿cómo eran…?

-De unos 24 años como mucho…-dijo el chico-Uno tenía el pelo azul oscuro y los ojos turquesas-recordó a Kardia quien, cuando lo descubrió, dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Sho y le sonrió con burla- Ellos…

-¿Ellos?

-Mataron a los chicos.-Ikki comenzó a llorar, Aspros se cambió de posición y abrazo al chico. Quien a pesar de no ser de los que tuvieran miedos, y muchos menos de llorar, se dejó abrazar por el hombre que lo había criado desde que tenía memoria.

-Shh… ya…-su padre le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, mientras lo continuaba abrazando.

-Papá… Tú… ¿me crees cuando te cuento las cosas?-pregunto el menor con ojos llorosos.

-Siempre te creo Ikki…-le dijo sin dudarlo- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eran vampiros papá… quienes mataron a Sho y Ushio.-dijo muerto de miedo y lleno de pena- ¿Me crees? ¿Me crees si te digo que eran vampiros?-pregunto el muchacho, para sus adentros rogaba que su padre le creyera.

-Sí, Ikki. Yo te creo.-le dijo el tranquilo y sereno Aspros. Claro que le creía, desde los 13 años que cazaba vampiros. Ya tenía casi 45 años y seguía cazándolos.- ¿Cómo eran esos vampiros? ¿Qué paso luego de que viste eso?

-Uno era de cabello azul largo y ojos turquesas, el otro…-ahí le agarro el miedo, ese vampiro le había causado mucho miedo- no me acuerdo… no me acuerdo como era el otro…-mintió, Aspros entorno los ojos. Sabía que Ikki mentía.

-Tenía el pelo: ¿azul marino?-Pobre de Camus si llegaba a ser él, el menor negó con la cabeza. El francés viviría otra noche- ¿Aguamarina?-volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿Castaño y de rasgos orientales?-negó de nuevo- ¿Rubio?-Ikki miro a su padre, no entendía esas preguntas. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio nervioso, sabía que su padre se dio cuenta que mentía con respecto al segundo vampiro.- ¿Pelo azul y corto?-Pregunto, aunque lo dudaba. Ángelo o Mascara de muerte, como se hacía llamar, jamás desperdiciaba una presa.

-No.

-¿Qué paso luego?

-Comencé a correr y llegue a lo de los chicos.-concluyo- ¿me crees?

-Si te creo Ikki-informo el hombre tranquilo-Mañara faltaras a la escuela, tengo que mostrarte algo.-sentencio-Vete a dormir, yo ahora subo.-Ikki miro a su padre, tan serio y frio a veces que daba miedo. Asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Cuando sintió que el muchacho ya no estaba cerca. Entro de nuevo a su taller, quito los instrumentos que había estado usando y levanto la madera de la mesa. Debajo de esta en un pequeño fondo había una buena cantidad de pequeñas dagas. Similares al que había enterrado en la rodilla de Camus. Coloco el segundo cuchillo que había llevado para su cita con Camus.

-No sé quién será ese vampiro… de cabello azul y ojos turquesas.-Bajo la tapa y coloco la pequeña traba que solo él conocía la forma de abrir. Ni de chiste podrían los chicos abrir ese compartimiento.-Camus tiene el pelo azul marino y Ikki seguramente le hubiera reconocido apenas le viera… y ni se acercaría al colegio o dejaría que Shun se acercara.-Tomo las herramientas y las volvió a colocar en su lugar.

_Planta alta, Casa de Ikki y Shun_

Aspros abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shun el muchacho dormía profundamente. Entro y le acomodo las frazadas para que el muchacho no tuviera frio. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Ikki. El muchacho dormía, pero su cuerpo parecía temblar por causa del sueño.

-No diré nada…no diré nada…-susurraba dormido.-no lastimes a mi familia… no diré nada.

-Ikki.-Aspros movió suavemente el hombre del muchacho. Quien despertó muerto de miedo, pero al ver que era su padre se relajó.-Ven… será mejor que tomes un té… Estas muy nervioso y eso te causa pesadillas.-Ikki se levantó y fue tras su padre.

_Cocina._

Aspros puso a calentar el agua, mientras Ikki esperaba sentado en el comedor el té. El mayor miro sobre su hombro y bajo una pequeña lata de la alacena. Saco de esta un pequeño frasco naranja y de este frasco una sola pastilla. Volvió a guardar el frasco y la lata en su lugar. Cuando el agua estuvo lista diluyo la pastilla en el agua caliente y luego puso el saco de té. Una vez el té estuvo listo, lo endulzó y se lo llevo a Ikki.

_Comedor._

-Solo fue un sueño-le dijo mientras le daba la taza al muchacho-No debes dejar que los sueños te aterren-informo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y el menor se bebía el té. No paso mucho hasta que Ikki quedo dormido, su padre siguió acariciándole el pelo. No le gustaba hacer eso. Tenía las pastillas, pero jamás (hasta ahora) las había usado con los chicos.

-Perdón Ikki, pero es la única forma que tengas un sueño tranquilo…-Cargo al muchacho y subió a la planta alta donde lo llevo a su cuarto. Una vez hubiera acostado al muchacho de 16 años, lo arropo con cuidado y le acaricio con cuidado el cabello. Antes de retirarse le beso la frente y salió de ahí. Esos chicos eran sus hijos y jamás se perdonaría si algo les pasaba.

_Continuara._

*Juego de palabras, realizado para recordar las tres carabelas que realizaron el viaje de Colon. Santa maría, La pinta y La niña.


	11. El gran cazador

_**Y la autora dijo: "basta de joda para los vampiros, hay que frenarlos, están muy rebeldes". Y ahí apareció su peor pesadilla: Aspros.**_

_El gran cazador._

_Los dos pequeños hermanos se acurrucaban uno al lado del otro para mantener el calor que esa fría noche, se les escapaba sin piedad. El mayor de los niños cubrió a su hermano un poco más con la pequeña lona que usaban para acobijarse. Sentía el frio colarse por sus huesos, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era su gemelo... El más pequeño temblaba sin parar, los estornudos y la respiración entrecortada eran señal de la enfermedad que empezaba a anidar en su pecho Solo tenían que pasar esa noche, como otras tantas… Desde que su madre les abandono cuando eran unos niños, solo se habían dedicado a sobrevivir. Ahora con 10 años seguían haciéndolo… seguían sobreviviendo a ese mundo cruel… Porque siempre estaban juntos._

_-Aspros… tengo mucho calor…-informo el otro mientras le dedicaba una mirada afiebrada a su hermano mayor. Este le puso una mano en la frente, Defteros ardía en fiebre… El chico como pudo envolvió a su hermano en la lona y lo cargo en su espalda. Defteros estaba muy flaco y débil, no pesaba nada… Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermanito, su gemelo cargaba con distintas enfermedades… Cuando se reponía de una inmediatamente caía en otra, su hermano estaba atrapado en un círculo vicioso de enfermedades._

_-Te llevare con un medico…_

_-No tenemos dinero…-dijo el más chico con pena mientras rodeaba el cuello de su hermano, con débiles brazos, para no caerse de su espalda._

_-Alguno te deberá atender…-dijo el otro rogando para sus adentros no equivocarse._

* * *

_Uno de los médicos no estaba, el otro se negó a recibir a un mendigo y el tercero estaba también enfermo y no se encontraba en condiciones para atender al niño. Pero muy amablemente les dijo de alguien que podía calmar el sufrimiento del niño y no les cobraría... Dado que era un medico que estaba de paso por la ciudad…_

_-Aspros…-susurro el niño, realmente se sentía muy mal.-me siento mal…_

_-Ya llegaremos… no te preocupes… Ese tal Degel seguramente te atenderá…-dijo el menor esperanzado. Ignorante que estaba llevando a su hermano, y el mismo, a una muerte segura._

_-Pobres niños…-dijo una calmada voz. Aspros se detuvo, aparecida de la nada, había una mujer de cabellera verde y ojos azules. Aspros sentía que el peligro emanaba de ella… Siempre había sentido eso desde que tenía memoria… y Defteros también podía sentirlo. Por eso apretó sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello de su hermano._

_-Def… me ahorcas…-informo el niño de 10 años, muy maduro para su edad realmente._

_-Ir con Degel es la peor elección… la peor eleccion si van ustedes dos solos...-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos, vestía un largo vestido negro, de corte elegante, y poseía una mirada sumamente maternal.- No les hare daño… Jamás le eh hecho daño a un niño…-la mujer de pronto estaba frente a Aspros y le tomaba suavemente del mentón.- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?_

_-Está enfermo… necesita ayuda.-Como nunca sus instintos le exigían que se alejara. Lo mismo le pasaba a Defteros, quien de poder hacerlo hubiera ya empezado a correr. La mujer tomo a Defteros en brazos y coloco su mano sobre la frente del muchacho._

_-Tienes razón, arde en fiebre… Sígueme… Los llevare a mi casa donde los médicos le revisaran…-informo la mujer mientras se alejaba con Defteros en brazos. Aspros, completamente aterrado fue tras la mujer._

_Mansión de Perséfone._

_En la entrada a la inmensa mansión, había como símbolo la flor del granado rodeada de un círculo. La líder del clan entro con una criatura en brazos y otra caminando muy pegado a ella. Las otras cuatro puntas de la estrella le miraron atentamente, pero no dijeron nada. Nadie se atrevería a replicar o cuestionar las acciones de la milenaria vampira… Una de las más antiguas de la raza._

* * *

_La mujer entro a una de las alcobas y deposito en la cama al pequeño Defteros que seguía siendo presa de la agónica fiebre. Aspros se sentó al lado de su hermano y le miro preocupado. Al poco tiempo, Degel entro a la habitación. El líder del clan francés miro a las criaturas un momento. Mestizos de primera generación… Sentía la sangre gritar su deliciosa verdad, desde sus venas._

_-Puedes encargarte del niño enfermo-Degel le miro arqueando una ceja-Me refiero a sanarlo, no ah lo otro. Sabes que en mi territorio está prohibido meterse con niños._

_-Lo sé Perséfone, por eso mi duda.-Aspros no le quito la vista de encima a ese hombre mientras atendía a Defteros. Bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer identificada, como Persefone._

* * *

_Era claro que el hombre le profetizaba un gran respeto a la mujer… Aunque la mirada que el hombre le dedicaba, al convaleciente Defteros, parecía ser más bien la mirada de alguien que desea alimentarse… La mirada hambrienta de alguien que no ah probado bocado por meses y le ponen ante el más exquisito manjar._

_-¿Ya terminaste?_

_-Tiene bronquiolitis… Muy pocos sobreviven a esa enfermedad…_

_-Eres uno de los más sabios. De seguro puedes hacer algo.-dijo la mujer dedicándole una mirada helada al hombre._

_-Tal vez…-el hombre se quito los lentes y sonrio- pero la paga no sería muy barata._

_-Son niños.-Le informo cortante._

_-Son mestizos de primera generación, segun lo huelo en su sangre y tu tambien… Ya crecerán.-comento el tranquilo Degel.- Hare lo que pueda para sanarle… pero cuando sean mayores… Uno de ellos-sonrio ligeramente mientras se relamia los labios- tiene que ser mío.-El hombre se retiro, Perséfone miro a los pequeños gemelos con pena._

_-No quiero que me separen de Defteros.-informo Aspros, había seguido la conversación al pie de la letra. No entendía eso de "mestizos de primera generación"… pero estaba claro que ese tal Degel quería tener a uno de ellos en su poder._

_-Nadie te separara de tu hermano. No te preocupes._

* * *

_Seis años después._

_Y nadie les había separado… Perséfone los había acobijado bajo su manto maternal. Había hecho otro acuerdo con Degel, que dejaba libre de sus colmillos a los gemelos. Que ahora andaban solos por la calle…dos simples hermanitos de 16 añitos... _

_Estos tenian un sencillo deber: matar a aquellos que no cumplieran las reglas impuestas por los cinco líderes del clan. A pesar que fueran uno de los clanes más pacíficos… eran estrictos con las reglas y nadie podía permitirse el lujo de desobedecerlas… Incluso los lideres de otros clanes que vinieran de visita. Hasta el momento la cuenta de vampiros puros que habían muerto en manos de los gemelos sumaban 9… Nueve vampiros idiotas, que se habían creído que podían romper las sagradas reglas del clan Core._

* * *

_Claro está, que su trabajo había veces que chocaba con el de los cazadores que había en ese lugar y servían a la fraternidad. Desde su posición de neutrales, en la mayoría de los casos, habían visto a varios cazadores matar a simples mortales que eran "donantes" de vampiros… Eso era bastante molesto para los gemelos. Porque era una vida menos, una persona que su vida era segada violentamente…_

_ Por cada donante voluntario, se salvaban tres vidas humanas… Eso, ellos lo sabían muy bien, dado que estaban normalmente durmiendo en la casa de los vampiros… Y tenían acceso a los libros de estos. Los miembros del clan les trataban con sumo respeto, incluso los otros cuatro que formaban las puntas de la estrella… Estos, incluso, les instruían para que supieran realizar mejor su trabajo. Los vampiros les enseñaban a matar eso eran, los mejore en la caza.  
_

_Habían aprendido mucho y sabían ponerlo en práctica. Desde los trece años, que había sido la primera vez que salieron en búsqueda y ejecución de un traidor. Junto con una de las líderes del clan… Hebe, ella supervisaría el trabajo y haría la gran parte. _

_Desde ese día se volvieron cazadores. Se habían vuelto la mano armada del clan. Los verdugos de aquellos que traicionaran a los líderes… Perséfone, Artemisa, Apolo, Hebe y Ares. _

_Estos cinco incluso le habían enseñado a no ser víctimas de las auras vampíricas… Que solían mantener sumisas a sus desprevenidas victimas. Los cinco magnos, tenían sus respectivos donantes… No mataban… bueno Ares cada tanto lo hacía, pero los otros cuatro preferían beber sangre de victimas voluntarias… _

_Habían descubierto que podían vivir más tiempo, sin necesidad de sangre humana, si su víctima no se encontraba estresada al momento de "dar" su sangre. Eso provocaba que los milenarios vampiros, bebieran sangre cada siete o nueve días. De esa forma se librababn de la necesidad de matar gente para alimentarse y estar haciéndolo reiteradamente, por que los efectos de la sangre, de vitimas involuntarias, en su cuerpo duraban mucho menos…_

* * *

_En cierta forma____, la ignorancia de los cazadores,_ molestaba a los gemelos. Los cazadores cometían un grave error al matar a los donantes. No eran todo los cazadores, cabe destacar ese detalle, pero si había manzanas podridas en la fraternidad de cazadores. Manzanas podridas que él y Defteros eliminaban sin problema cuando se cruzaban en su camino.

_Dos años después._

_Ya no eran niños, eso lo tenían muy claro, la veda a su sangre se rompía cuando cumplieran los 18, ya los tenían… Desde que el reloj marco las cero horas un minuto, habían dejado de estar bajo la protección de una regla sagrada para el clan… Ahora podían dar su sangre si hacia se les antojaba… Nadie en el clan era tan idiota para tratar de tomarla por la fuerza. Sabían que eso provocaría la ira de la líder, que consideraba a esos jóvenes como sus hijos..._

* * *

_Aspros cerró los ojos, mientras Artemisa se alimentaba de su sangre… Un cazador la había herido, él y Defteros la habían hallado lastimada en un callejón. Voluntariamente había hecho su cabello a un lado y dejado expuesto su cuello, poseedor de una importante vena. Donde la vampiresa podría alimentarse y recuperar sus fuerzas a través de su sangre. _

_Defteros montaba guardia mientras esto pasaba… Algo le decía, que su hermano era quien hubiera deseado darle su sangre a la siempre amable rubia. Artemisa, había mostrado una especie de favoritismo hacia el menor de los hermanos, a la inversa de lo que pasaba con Apolo que siempre mostro favoritismo con el mayor._

* * *

_Luego de enterada la noticia de que uno de los cinco se había alimentado de la sangre de los gemelos. Se armo una buena disputa entre los cinco miembros del clan. Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo en la sala de reuniones. Donde Aspros y Defteros se mantenían de rodillas a unos buenos pasos de los vampiros… Se llego a la conclusión que la sangre de los muchachos solo podría ser dada, o sea los chicos estaban obligados a darla (si querian claro esta), cuando la persona que se vería beneficiada estuviera gravemente herida (como era el caso de Artemisa en ese momento)._

_ Los chicos, dado que en cierta forma eran responsables de esto, juraron obedecer esa regla. Aunque claro está, cada tanto había un pequeño desliz… Se rompía la regla, cuando Perséfone no se hallaba en la mansión, cuando los vampiros se olvidaban de cazar y llegaba el momento que sus fuerzas menguaban bastante. En ese momento, valiéndose de pequeñas tetras, fisuras y ambigüedades en la regla. Lograban que los muchachos le dieran de su deliciosa sangre. Sangre esquisita y rara de ver.  
_

_3 años después._

_Defteros, siendo mortal, inevitablemente caería en los deseos comunes que experimentaban… Uno de estos deseos era el amor. Hallándose al norte del país, un lugar muy poco habitado, donde las ciudades eran aisladas y la población "escasa"… Todos se enteraban de todo y que uno de los gemelos, que servían al clan Core, estaba enamorado… Fue de dominio popular, entre cazadores de la fraternidad y vampiros del clan._

_ Quien se había robado el corazón del gemelo menor no era otra que una de las hijas mortales de Ares. Una de las pocas, que no se había querido convertir en vampiro como sus hermanas y hermanos. Por parte del temible vampiro hubo completa aceptación, dado que sabía que el cazador, de 21 años, sabría cuidar a su hija… y claro está la descendencia no se hizo esperar. Saga y Kanon nacieron a los diez meses, de contraído el cual en cierta forma provocaba risas… Dado que muchos opinaban que la parejita no había perdido nada de tiempo._

_ Aspros por su parte no tenía intenciones de contraer matrimonio y mucho menos buscar pareja. Su vida estaba destinada a cuidar de los señores del clan y defender a los donantes que podían perder la vida en manos de cazadores corruptos. Luego de un par de años, Defteros (con autorización de los miembros del clan Core) se fue con su familia al sur del país. Donde las tierras eran más cálidas y con la promesa de cierto vampiro milenario de mantener a sus "jovenzuelos" colegas lejos de la familia._

_9 Años después._

_Perséfone había mostrado cierto favoritismo hacia uno de sus donantes… Favoritismo que fue representado por el nacimiento de un pequeño niño bautizado bajo el nombre de Ikki. El primer hijo de la vampiresa… Claro que este favoritismo y amor termino cuando el donante mostro su verdadera cara… Era un cazador que se había infiltrado con la clara intensión de matar a la vampiresa mientras dormía y de paso llevarse al bebe. Esto fue impedido por Aspros, al que jamás le había cerrado ese supuesto amor del ex cazador de la fraternidad._

* * *

_Ikki se crio ante la atenta mirada de los vampiros y el cazador. Para el niño el cazador, al servicio de los vampiros, era su padre y cada tanto se le escapaba un papá… Lo cual, para sus adentros, le hacía regodearse de gloria al hombre de casi 30 años. _

_Dos años después._

_Aunque él no fuera el padre del mayor, tenía en duda si lo era del menor de los hijos de Perséfone. Quiso a la criatura de 2 añitos y al recién nacido Shun como si fueran sus propios hijos (posiblemente el más chico fuera su hijo, pero queria a los niños por igual). _

_Aunque en el fondo sabia que el más pequeño si llevaba su sangre… Dado que su concepción, si se sacaba cuentas, más o menos rondaba por los momentos en que ocupo la cama de la vampiresa._

_Perséfone contrajo matrimonio con él, luego de un año en el que ni de serca Aspros pasaba por los aposentos de la vampiresa, para que sus hijos (ante los ojos de todos) tuvieran un padre… Jamás le confirmo, o le negó, la paternidad legítima de Shun. Aunque los ojos verdes del niño hacían en cierta forma la confirmación a la duda. Pero… ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el amor un padre y un padrastro? Ninguna, es amor de todas formas. Por lo tanto el cazador de 32 años jamás dijo nada al respecto. _

_Cuando Shun ya contaba con dos años de edad e Ikki cuatro. Se desato una guerra entre clanes… Aspros peleo en ella, lo mismo Defteros y Anís… (la mujer de este, hija de Ares). Quienes acudieron por su propia voluntad a defender a su familia._

* * *

_Cuando la guerra entre clanes termino y el clan Core se llevo la victoria… Aspros enterró a dos seres amados, frente a dos llorosos gemelos de 13 años (Quienes creían que la muerte de sus padres, había sido provocada en un accidente automovilístico), y vio esparcirse con el viento las cenizas de su amada Perséfone._

* * *

_Luego de eso, pidió permiso a las restantes puntas de la estrella (Artemisa, Apolo, Hebe y Ares), permiso para ser el guardián de los hijos de Perséfone y partir al sur para cuidar de sus sobrinos._

_Ares opuso un poco de resistencia ante la idea de ser apartado de sus nietos, pero termino cediendo su autorización para que, el cazador, se llevara a los gemelos… Gemelos que eran mestizos de segunda generación… Hijos de dos mestizos de primera… Su sangre en el norte sería muy codiciada, por cualquier clan que supiera su existencia. El sur sin duda era el mejor lugar para esconder a esos niños, dado que el Clan Dairas ignoraba que tipo de sangre corría por las venas de esos gemelos. Seria más facil esconder a los niños, a los cuatro niños (sus sobrinos y los hijos de Persefone) en una gran ciudad.  
_

* * *

_¿Hubo problemas? Claro que los hubo, el clan perdedor no solo había perdido tierras sino también su honor. En algunos casos fueron vampiros impuros o mestizos… en otros casos los mismos líderes del clan rival… Todos padecieron bajo las habilidades de Aspros. Quien no tardo en aumentar su fama de peligroso. Lo que mantuvo al Clan Dairas apartado de él y los cuatro niños que tenia a cargo._

_ En total, hasta antes de que empezara la guerra, su historial personal contaba con veinticinco puros y centenares de mestizos e impuros… Luego de esta, la cantidad de puros que habían perecido, bajo su mano, habían superado los treinta y cinco y los otros pasaron a triplicarse._

_Habitación de Aspros. Casa de Ikki y Shun. Tiempo actual._

-Y serán cuarenta puros…-dijo cuando salió del mundo del recuerdo- si alguno de ustedes se mete con mis hijos… o si descubro que fue uno de ustedes, el que mordió a Saga…-Miro el arma que descansaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, se levanto de la cama y le puso el cargador. Este estaba cargado con balas especiales para los vampiros.-Pobre de ustedes, líderes del Clan Dairas, si se metieron con mi familia… -Hizo correr la corredera y dejo una bala preparada en la recamara. Dejo el arma en el lugar de siempre. A mano… Si llegaba a pasar algo como la noche anterior. Tenerla a mano le sería muy útil.

_Continuara._

_Core. _

Es uno de los nombres de Perséfone cuando aún era una doncella, antes del rapto de Hades. Core-Persefone. Etimológicamente hablando Core viene del griego Kore que significa "Hija". Les puse así al Clan de Perséfone porque todos son hijos de Zeus. xD


	12. De linaje y sumisión

_De linaje y sumisión._

Alone tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras el hombre bebía de su sangre. Para Tenma había sido un juego de niños, el joven artista se encontraba vulnerable cuando le encontró...

Su profesor de arte, completamente celoso del talento del menor, había criticado sus obras y el niño se había sentido frustrado. Luego llego ese elegante joven japonés, que quería "buscar nuevos talentos" para su galería de arte. Y encontró al maestro criticando su arte. Acto que, sin duda, provoco el disgusto en el joven extranjero. Para el japonés el arte del chico era exquisito, las más bellas armonías de colores, los más delicados trazos.

Alone se sintió orgulloso de sus obras, recientemente criticadas, cuando ese joven misterioso comenzó a elogiar las y su profesor, estaba que moría de la envidia, él si había escuchado de la galería Ryusei Ken. Una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas de Japón. Luego de eso el extranjero le pidió a Alone que le acompañara a tomar un café y luego a una galería de su propiedad... Tenma alejo sus labios del cuello del menor, el muchacho siguió con los ojos cerrados, aún seguía presa del éxtasis que provocaba la mordida…

-Alone…-le llamo suavemente, el chico comenzó a volver en sí, mientras depositaba con cuidado al chico en el suelo-Alone despierta…-el chico lentamente abrió los ojos- te desmayaste.

-¿Eh?-el chico le miro perdido, se sentía mareado.- ¿Que me paso?

-Calma, no te muevas…-le dijo el tranquilo vampiro. Aún seguían en la galería que pertenecía a Tenma- te desmallaste por ver un cuadro…-Informo mientras ayudaba al chico a sentarse.- Valla que te impresionaste...-el cuadro era de un ángel, realizado con los más suaves trazos y armonía de colores, estaba firmado por un tal Hades.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

Kanon dormía profundamente en su cama, Saga se había presentado en la casa. Espero a que su hermano cenara… Cuando Kanon cayó bajo los encantos de Morfeo. Saga salio al balcon, donde el rubio le esperaba.

* * *

Camus entro por el balcón quería saber cómo estaba su "querido" amigo. Leyendo unos antiguos escritos descubrió que la razón por la que Kanon, una persona de pensamiento y convicción fuerte, caía tan fácilmente en su aura. Era por la debilidad temporal por la pérdida de sangre, eso ponía a Kanon en desventaja con cualquier vampiro. Sea un vampiro puro, mestizo o impuro. Tenía que marcar a Kanon como propiedad de los puros, si no quería que algún idiota le mordiera… El único que podría alimentarse de Kanon, siendo mestizo, era Saga. Nadie más podría morderle.

-Kanon… Kanon despierta- El hombre abrió los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Camus?-el hombre le miro sorprendido- estoy bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche una conversación entre los más antiguos…-comenzó este.

-¿Y?-Kanon le miro sorprendido.

-Cómo eres un mestizo. A menos que alguien te marque, como de su propiedad, corres el riesgo de ser asesinado…-la cara de Kanon se pobló por el pánico.- Tu hermano gemelo no tiene la fuerza para marcarte, dado que es un vampiro "joven"-Kanon paso saliva, otra vez sus pupilas se habían dilatado. De nuevo Camus usaba su aura con él y le inducia al miedo y la confusión… Le estaba llevando a dejarse morder por él vampiro de nuevo, aunque él no lo sabía… Lo ignoraba completamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Si eres un "donante"… no pueden morderte-Camus le miro, a su ultimo donante lo había matado en un ataque de rabia- Tu hermano no te marco... lo sé por la experiencia que tengo…

-¿Entonces?-Camus se acercó a él.- ¿Me tienes que morder?

-Sí y no.-informo Camus- Si no lo hacemos alguno puede matarte- y eso es completa verdad, agrego para sí.-No te dolerá… lo prometo… Solo quiero protegerte eres mi amigo… o creo que eres la primera persona que puedo considerar mi amiga desde que me convirtieron…-Kanon cerró los ojos, luego de pensarlo un poco asintió.

-Saga ¿podrá alimentarse de mí?-Camus asintió, aunque no quería compartir la exquisita sangre de Kanon.-entonces hazlo…

-Sera mejor que cierres los ojos…-Kanon cerró los ojos, sus pupilas seguían dilatadas. Camus realizo un pequeño corte con una uña en el cuello de Kanon y luego bebió apenas de su sangre.- Kanon… abre los ojos.

-¿Ya está?-el otro negó con la cabeza, Kanon vio que Camus se subía un poco la manga de la camisa dejando a la vista su blanca muñeca. Se mordió a sí mismo y dejo que su sangre corriera un poco.- ¿Qué haces?

-Tienes que beber…-le tendió su brazo, Kanon realizo una pequeña mueca de asco- es la única forma de sellar la protección- y marcarte como mi donante, agrego para sí. El gemelo seria su fuente de alimento. Reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar, por la simple idea, Kanon bebió un poco de la sangre de Camus para luego escupirla.

–qué asco...

-Para lo que a ti es asqueroso…-comenzó Camus, mientras envolvía la herida en un pañuelo- para ellos, y también para mí, es… lo único que nos alimenta…

-Me pareció que ibas a decir exquisito… o sabroso-comento Kanon que se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Perdona, hay veces que esas palabras se me escapan, no siempre puedo escapar de lo que fui convertido-Huy, menos mal que la nariz no crece por qué esta semana eh superado mi record personal de mentiras. Nunca dijes tantas juntas en menos de un siglo.

-¿Cómo está tu rodilla?-pregunto al fin Kanon, sus pupilas seguían iguales… Seguía bajo el dominio del aura de Camus. Para sus adentros Camus sonreía, no todo era efecto de su aura, Kanon necesitaba creer que había vampiros buenos y que se hallaban en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar y gracias por darme tu sangre hoy a la tarde…-bajo la mirada- Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo.

-No te preocupes…-Kanon le miro atentamente.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo?

-¿Eh?…-Kanon le miro no entendiendo, las razones del vampiro.

-Es… que hace tanto que no "sueño" que…-puso cara afligida mientras miraba el sueño- me haría sentir bien verte dormir-Kanon parpadeo un poco, por la sorpresa.- perdona, creo que me desubique.-elevo un poco su aura. Huy pero estoy terrible hoy.

-Pobre…-Kanon le dedico una mirada cargada de pena- puedes quedarte. Solo no me muerdas ¿Quieres una frazada?

-Me haría bien sentir una frazada… si quiero "sentir" lo que es dormir de nuevo. -Kanon se levantó y saco un par de frazadas de su armario. Camus las tendió en el suelo y se tapó con una de ellas.-Gracias… y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…-Kanon tardo en dormirse, Camus utilizo un poco de su aura para que se durmiera de nuevo. Una vez el gemelo se hubiera dormido, el vampiro abandono su lugar y se subió a la cama del hombre. Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y paso su lengua por el cuello del hombre quien se estremeció al húmedo tacto, pero no despertó. Mordió suavemente el cuello del hombre. Cuanto más debilitado estuviera mejor para él… mejor para todos. La sangre de Kanon no era cualquier sangre, era una sangre muy especial.

-Mascara eres un idiota… Estropeaste la sangre que corre por las venas de Saga-paso con cuidado un dedo por el cuello, Kanaon volvió a estremecerse dormido. Pero siguió dormido, gracias al aura de Camus-Pero la de este gemelo no debe estropearse…-se levantó y se fue del departamento…

* * *

A ese paso pronto encerrarían a Kanon en la Mansión Dairas, donde los puros podrían deleitarse con la sangre del gemelo. Había estado investigando un poco… hace casi 13 años, se había firmado un pacto con los del Clan Core… Nadie atacaría a los nietos del temido Ares, ahora entendía, la próxima vez no harían un trato tan a la ligera. El cazador Defteros era un mestizo primario, alguien de primera generación, su esposa también. La cruza de dos primarios, llevaba a cabo la sangre más deliciosa y difícil de obtener debido a su rareza. Pero claro está para tener a Kanon, en su poder, tendrían que hacer algo con Aspros y ahí había un gran problema. Nadie había podido darle muerte al gran cazador.

_Sótano, Casa de Ikki y Shun._

Aspros estaba preparando un par de armas con balas comunes, mañana no abriría el negocio y se llevaría a Ikki a unas horas de práctica y charla. Donde esperaba que Ikki entendiera lo que pasaba y no tuviera un colapso nervioso ni nada.

-Perséfone quería que tuvieran vidas normales…-comenzó el hombre mientras limpiaba una de las armas.- pero igual les enseñe a defenderse mis pequeños… para que supieran lo básico…Ahora viene el entrenamiento intensivo para Ikki. Espero que no me odie por esconderle por tanto tiempo esta verdad.-el hombre hizo andar la corredera y dejo una bala en la cámara.

_Casa de Argol._

Argol estaba solo en su casa, sus padres (ambos médicos) estaban trabajando. Poco después que termino de cenar, encontró una agenda en su escritorio. Cuando la abrió se encontró con la letra de Jabu. Lágrimas de rabia caían de sus ojos, Jabu solo había jugado con su amistad. El rubio realmente estaba con él por interés… había aprovechado cada cosa del joven para él. Para su "amigo" él, Argol, solo era una fuente para aprobar las materias… nada más.

-¡MALDITO PERRO!-El chico tiro la libreta contra una pared donde sus hojas se desprendieron… Dejando las hojas, llenas de letras en tinta azul, esparcirse por él suelo.- TE CREIA MI AMIGO…-Grito indignado, para luego dejarse caer por la pared.- MALDITO…-comenzó a llorar. Nada más doloroso, para alguien tan orgulloso como él, que saber que había sido utilizado. Dejo a sus lágrimas en libertad, al poco tiempo sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban y le abrazaban. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, era un abrazo que le hacía sentir seguro.

-¿Por qué una criatura tan hermosa está llorando?-Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con un hombre de cabellera corta azul y ojos celestes. El miedo se hizo presente en los ojos del aterrado Argol. ¿Había entrado un ladrón? El hombre le tomo delicadamente del mentón y le limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda- Mi protegido no debería de llorar…

-¿Quién eres?

-Uno que metió la pata y está castigado.-informo el hombre con calma, mientras le seguía limpiando las lágrimas con cuidado.-No te preocupes, no te hare daño…

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Ángelo…-se presentó-Ángelo Di Santi. Deja de llorar, nadie vale tus lágrimas…

-¿Qué eres?-volvió a preguntar, estaba aterrado y para colmo de todos los males, solo.

-Si te digo no me creerías…-informo el hombre haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. Teniendo el buen cuidado, que esta no se extendiera más de lo prudente y dejara a la vista sus colmillos.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? No sé dónde mis padres guardan el dinero…-informo el chico algo aterrado. Estar rodeado por los brazos de ese hombre, tan extraño, le tenía muy nervioso.- Mi madre tiene un alhajero… llévatelo…-Argol intento soltarse, pero el abrazo se intensifico.- ¡AYUDA!-Mascara le tapó la boca a Argol con una mano y aferro con fuerza la cintura del chico con la otra.

-Shhh…-le chisto suavemente, sin quitarle la mano de la boca. Si quito el fuerte agarre de su cintura y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello-No quiero dinero, tampoco tu cuerpo, si es lo que piensas…-El pecho del chico subía y bajaba con irregularidades, lo hacía velozmente.-Respira despacio o te lastimaras-Mascara dejo libre su aura, para controlar al muchacho. La sangre que vale la pena tiene que estar bien oxigenada o eso decía siempre su padre.-Si te quito la mano de la boca… ¿gritaras?-el muchacho negó con la cabeza, por lo cual Ángelo retiro su mano.

-¡AYUDA!-Pero si me llevara él demonio, Ángelo volvió a tapar la boca del chico. Este crio es tenaz, ahora Argol peleaba para soltarse. El fuerte brazo de Ángelo impedía que escapara.

-Vine a cuidarte muchacho… así que calma.-le informo al chico que, en vano, intentaba escapar- yo te lastimare como lo hizo Jabu-informo el hombre, al oír es nombre Argol pareció relajarse. Pero eso venia por la ira que cargaba dentro. Claro que no te lastimare de esa forma, lo hare de una forma peor. En los labios de Mascara se presentó una cruel sonrisa que pronto borro, si quería mantener sumiso al chico tendría que ser un buen vampiro.- ¿Quieres que te diga que soy?-el chico asintió- Soy un…-acerco sus labios al oído de Argol- vampiro…-Ángelo le quito la mano de la boca al chico.

-¿Vampiro? ¡Estás loco…! ¡Suéltame! -Argol comenzó a forcejear de nuevo. Eso le agradaba al vampiro, el pequeño Argol era muy divertido- ¡Que me sueltes te eh dicho!

-¿No me crees?-pregunto ligeramente burlón mientras se paraba y arrinconaba a Argol contra la pared.

-¡Aléjate de mí…!-el joven quiso salir del aprieto, pero ese hombre no se lo permitía. Ángelo dejo de usar su aura, ya no tenía gracia calmar al chico. Quería ver que tan temerario era ese jovencito.- ¡Maldito loco!

-¿Quieres una prueba de lo que digo es cierto?

-¡NO EXISTEN LOS VAMPIROS…!-Ángelo sonrió y le mostro los colmillos, Argol le miro ligeramente aterrado- aléjate de mí maldito loco, incluso te has afilado los dientes…-trato de empujar al hombre, pero este parecía pesar una tonelada.

-¿Quieres un prueba? Te demostrare la más creíble de todas…-tomo los brazos de Argol y los coloco por encima de la cabeza del chico.

-¡AYUDA!

-Nadie te escuchara… y no te preocupes, solo sentirás placer.-quito los cabellos del chico y con la mano libre le tapó la boca y le obligó a dejar su cuello al descubierto.- te daré la prueba más creíble, mi pequeño…-Mascara mordió a Argol con cuidado. Una queja quiso salir de sus labios, pero estos estaban sellados. Luego sintió una extraña ola de placer invadirle el cuerpo, pero solo fue momentánea. Dado que ese hombre lo soltó al poco tiempo, dejando que se deslizara por la pared. -¿Ahora me crees mi pequeño protegido?-pregunto sonriente, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba del mentón. Los ojos de Argol estaban ligeramente cerrados.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunto el chico, algo ido, su cuerpo seguía siendo presa del más profundo placer.

-solo te mordí y bebí un poco de tu sangre-informo el hombre.- tranquilo no te convertirás en un vampiro…-Ángelo tomo en brazos al muchacho, mientras este siguiera aturdido sería fácil manejarle. Por lo cual lo llevo a la cama, procurando que su aura alterara la psiquis del muchacho.-Escúchame bien Argol…-le dijo mientras se sentaba, en la cama, con él chico aun aturdido en brazos.-Necesito tu ayuda… ¿Me entiendes?

-Si…-el chico abrió apenas sus ojos, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y solo habían dejado una pequeña aureola celeste rodeándoles.

-Quiero que seas mi donante-Sentó mejor al chico sobre sus piernas, para que pudiera oírle mejor.- que me des tu sangre voluntariamente… ¿Quieres ser mi donante?-el chico cerro los ojos, estaba mareado. La turbación emocional por enterarse que su amigo le había utilizado, el ser sorprendido en su casa por un extraño, el ser mordido por este y el aura de Ángelo tenía su mente confundida.- Prometo no lastimarte… ¿Aceptas?

-Si…-respondió el chico, Ángelo sonrió.

-Sí ¿Qué?-veamos hasta qué punto e alterado su psiquis.

-Sí, amo.-respondió el chico, con voz ausente, la sonrisa en los labios del vampiro se ensancho.

Realizo un pequeño corte en el cuello de Argol, un corte que se iría antes de que amaneciera, bebió un poco de este. Más de lo necesario, resulto ser que Argol era una segunda generación de mestizo… Su sangre lo decía en cada gota que bebía. Para su desgracia, por lo que había averiguado, era adoptado y su familia (su padre y madre) eran normales. Luego, sin soltar al muchacho que parecía estar en una especie de transe aun, se mordió la muñeca y le dio de beber su sangre para sellar el pacto… Para que cualquiera que quisiera beber su sangre, sintiera que pertenecía a un superior.

* * *

-Ya es hora de dormir mi pequeño…-informo mientras acostaba a Argol y le tapaba con cuidado.-Ahora quiero ver de qué se disfrazaran los cazadores… -Miro al chico dormido, a partir de ahora. Argol le pertenecía y el muchacho siempre le daría su sangre… Él haría un lado su cabello y dejaría a la vista su cuello para que le mordiera. Argol, ahora era su donante… no un donante común, no había mutuo acuerdo. Dado que él había quebrado la psiquis de Argol y le había manipulado con su aura, para que le sirviera.

_Casa de Ikki y Shun._

Degel miraba a Ikki dormir, ese sueño no era un sueño común. Era muy calmado, muy relajado… olio el aire. Había un aroma que le era familiar, sonrió. Hacía más de 30 años que no olía algo igual, silencioso como un fantasma entro a otra habitación. El cuarto estaba vacío, había una cama matrimonial, pero nadie dormía en ella. No prendió la luz, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, todo estaba cuidadosamente ordenado. Tomo una remera que esperaba para ser guardada, la acerco a su rostro y olio su aroma.

-A sí que tú eres Aspros…-el hombre sonrió, no sabía quién era el Aspros del que hablaban. Si sabía que había un terrible cazador donde se asentaba el clan Dairas. Pero mientras no fuera molestado, este no molestaba ese era el trato. Degel soltó un suspiro y volvió a oler la prenda… Ese exquisito aroma, el resultado de la mescla de una mestiza primaria y un puro. –Hasta que encontré a uno de los niños de Perséfone.-sonrió mientras salía del cuarto llevándose la prenda con él- Tú sangre y la de tu gemelo… solo quería a uno…-puso cara afligida mientras volvía a entrar al cuarto de Ikki- Pero Perséfone se quedó con los dos, dándome como paga un cazador mestizo. –miro fijo al chico, hijo de Perséfone. Eso le habían dicho, un mestizo de primera generación.- Si era uno de primera generación, que Ares había atrapado, pero no se compara con el sabor de tu sangre… Luego de matar al niño… iré por tu sangre Aspros… -Sintió un ruido, fue un ruido casi imperceptible, por lo cual apresuro para salir por donde había entrado.

* * *

Aspros entro al cuarto de Ikki, en su mano derecha tenía el arma lista para disparar… Había sentido una presencia, y de las grandes, no era Afrodita… No era tan idiota para entrar a la casa sabiendo que él vivía ahí. Había sido otra persona, se acercó a Ikki, no sucedía nada con él. Por lo cual fue a revisar a Shun. El otro niño también estaba intacto, aseguro todas las ventanas y se fue a su habitación. Vacía, pero el olor era claro… Alguien había entrado a su cuarto, siempre pudo ser capaz de oler lo que otros no. Sintió la presencia desde su taller en el sótano y se apresuró a subir con sumo sigilo, no quería alertar al intruso. Pero este descubrió sus intenciones y había escapado.

_Calles de la ciudad._

Degel caminaba llevando la remera de Aspros con él. Realmente el simplemente olerla abría el apetito a cualquiera. Supuso que los miembros más jóvenes del clan Dairas, no serían capaces de oler la fragancia que la sangre dejaba en esa tela… Pero Dohko, Tenma y Kardia si lo harían… Esta vez seria egoísta, hacía años que quería saber que había sido de esos pequeños niños… Tendría que averiguar que paso con el otro gemelo… Por qué mejor que uno son dos.

-Sangre de un linaje exquisito, que puede extinguirse con él… Antes que se extinga la quiero probar.

_Continuara._


	13. Enseñanza de sangre

**_¡PERDONEN! la terrible demora, estoy con la universidad y no tenia tiempo para ponerme a escribir este cap. _**

**_Además mi imaginacion no colaboraba en mis escasos tiempos libres por lo cual me dedique a _**

**_actualizar/subir otras. Sepan disculpar la demora._**

**_Lobunaluna_**

_Enseñanza de sangre._

Los labios de Degel dejaron el cuello del cazador, quien cayó con un ruido seco al suelo. Su rostro estaba invadido por el placer, el éxtasis acompaño su muerte. El vampiro sujetaba en una de sus manos la remera de Aspros. No importara cuánta sangre bebiera, su hambre solo se saciaría si pudiera morder al antiguo cazador. Degel olio la prenda de nuevo.

-No debo obsesionarme con él…-comento para sí mismo-pero esta sangre es imposible de encontrar… Tal vez sea el único mortal vivo con esta sangre…-sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba por el deseo de saciar su hambre con la sangre del hombre. –Sera mejor que vuelva a la mansión…

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

Saga entro al departamento, a cada noche parecía dominar de mejor manera sus dones. Sintió un curioso aroma en el aire… Le siguió, el aroma entraba al cuarto de su hermano. Kanon dormía profundamente, tal vez… Negó con la cabeza, tal vez nada… Nadie había entrado al cuarto de Kanon en su ausencia.

_Casa de Shiryu._

El menor dejo libre un gemido de placer cuando el vampiro le mordió. Dohko tenía sus labios en el cuello del joven oriental y con una mano le procuraba placer. Seducir a Shiryu fue un juego de niños, el chico estaba confundido por muchas cosas y cayo regalado ante su aura.

El líder del clan Dairas separo su boca del cuello del chico, que seguía presa del más profundo placer. Miro la puerta del cuarto del chico, cerrada con llave. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Shiryu? ¿Está todo bien?

-Respóndele que si… -le susurro al oído del chico.

-Sí. No pasa nada papá.-Informo el chico de mirada ausente- perdona por el ruido…

-Cuando termines…-informo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta- procura no dejar sucio… a tu madre, cuando llegue del hospital, le molestara…

-Sí, lo prometo…-informo el joven. Dohko sonrió, le había estado susurrándole las respuestas a Shiryu. El vampiro beso los labios del menor, que aun seguía presa del trance. El chico disfrutaba la experiencia de su acompañante, este parecía saber donde y como tocarle.

-¿Te gusta Shiryu…?-pregunto al oído del joven, mientras dejaba de tocarlo.

-Sigue…

-No…-respondió rotundamente el vampiro milenario- si quieres más… Tendrás que hacer todo lo que te ordene…-El vampiro beso de nuevo los labios del chico y abandono la habitación-Al parecer… encontré un nuevo juguete.-susurro dejando al chico solo en su cama.

_Calles de la ciudad._

-¿Soy la única que se siente algo fuera de lo normal? -pregunto Geist mientras llevaba una mano a la culata del arma.

-Te juro que no…-informo Aioros.- nunca antes sentí algo así...

-Mi amo manda a avisarte...-comenzó una burlona voz- que la sangre de él es terriblemente apetecible y no ve la hora de morderlo…

-Shiva…-gruño Aioros mientras se preparaba.- ¿Descúbrete ahora?

-No. Ni que fuera tan idiota… ah ya marcaron a sus víctimas-informo- el tiempo corre patéticos cazadores… Dentro de poco mis señores se alimentaran de la sangre de sus víctimas elegidas.

-No podemos buscar agujas en un pajar…

-Bueno les daré una pista… Todos son mestizos…-estallo en risas, que luego se apagaron.

-Hay cientos de mestizos en la ciudad.-gruño Geist por lo bajo.- nos tomara mucho tiempo hallarlos…

_Casa de Hyoga._

El muchacho estaba en su habitación, miraba la nada misma. No tenía razón para seguir o hacer algo… ya no quería ser un cazador… Ya no encontraba el motivo para hacerlo, era una batalla perdida. Se dio vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos… En unas horas tendría escuela.

_Casa de Shun e Ikki. Al amanecer._

-Buenas papá -Saludo el sonriente peli verde- ¿Ikki?

-Dormido, tu hermano está cansado… Creo que será mejor que falte a la escuela.-El peli verde miro al mayor y asintió. Si su padre lo decía, debería ser por una buena razón- Shun… ¿viste la remera azul vieja que uso para el taller?

-¿La azul más vieja o la azul más nueva…?

-La vieja-informo el hombre.

-Le deje en tu cama… estaba con las otras prendas, que planche, antes de irme a dormir…

-Pues no está…-informo el mayor- No te preocupes, luego la busco…-sonrió para despreocupar al niño- Ale, apúrate a cambiarte que tengo que llevarte.

-Puedo ir con los chicos…

-Prefiero llevarte.-informo el mayor, el chico se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Como gustes, papá.

_Consultorio de Saga._

Saga entro al consultorio, misteriosamente estaba todo vacio… Ni la secretaria estaba ahí, tampoco estaba su colega ni los pasientes. Sentia algo raro en ese lugar… se dirigió a su despacho encontrándose con un hombre de cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en particular…-informo mientras leía una de las historias clínicas- **Trastorno de personalidad, depresión aguda, distorsión de la realidad, delirio persecutorio, ausencia en las cinco últimas sesiones**… ¿Qué harás con el pequeño Hyoga Cygnus?

-No deberías leer lo que escribo de mis pacientes…-gruño Saga, realmente ver a ese ser tan temprano ya le había amargado el día.

-Realice una pregunta…

-A ti no te incumbe la respuesta….

-Pues si me incumbe…-comento Shaka con una suave sonrisa- este niño es un cazador.-Saga abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- su padre y su madre también lo son… Son una dinastía de cazadores.

-El padre murió en un accidente de auto…-informo Saga, conocía la historia clínica y personal del menor de memoria.

-Mentira, el padre murió en manos de Mascara…-informo el rubio- ese chico mintió con la causa de muerte de su padre…

-¿Por que lo haría…?-El vampiro se acerco a él, por instinto Saga retrocedió. Shaka tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-TÚ: ¿le hubieras creído al chico que su padre fue asesinado por un vampiro?

-No, en ese momento no-Shaka beso los labios de Saga, para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto alarmado.

-Aun eres muy humano…-comento mientras le desabotonaba el primer botón de la camisa y le quitaba la corbata.- Tu sangre… sigue manteniendo sus anteriores propiedades…-informo antes de morderle. Saga dejo caer el maletín, mientras cerraba los ojos. Shaka le rodeo con sus brazos para que no se cayera. No había informado lo que había descubierto de la sangre de Saga… La sangre, del gemelo mayor, seria exclusivamente para él.

_Colegio secundario._

Shun bajo del auto y se despidió de su padre… Entro caminando con paso calma al instituto, no muy lejos de él entraba Argol. Quien parecía que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, en condiciones similares estaba Shiryu. Alone estaba un poco pálido, pero parecía bien descansado. Seiya miraba a todos lados con mirada ausente, la misma que tenía desde la muerte de su madre. Hyoga tenía una expresión de completo cansancio en el rostro y se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir. Además, su madre se habia enterado que habia faltado a la terapia y le obligaria a ir esa tarde.

_Casa de Ikki y Shun_

-Ikki arriba…-su padre le meció suavemente. EL chico abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba muy cansado, no recordaba haber tenido un sueño tan pesado en toda su vida.

-¿Ya es hora de ir al colegio?

-No, ya paso la hora de ir al colegio… Te hice faltar por qué no tenias buen semblante-el chico se refregó los ojos- me acompañaras en la armería… Tengo que mover algunas cajas y una mano, de alguien que sabe, me será de ayuda.-informo el hombre- ya párate… tienes el desayuno en el escritorio. -Ikki se estiro y luego se levanto de la cama... Se sentía terriblemente relajado, jamás había dormido tan bien…

* * *

-Papá…-llamo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué pasa Ikki?-pregunto el hombre mientras arrancaba el auto y comenzaba a manejar hacia su armería.

-Realmente me crees…

-Si, Ikki-el hombre le miro de reojo- te creo, porque yo los cazaba cuando tenía tu edad… y por otra razón que te explicare luego…

-¿Cazarlos?-Ikki le miro aterrado, su padre jamás bromeaba. Mucho menos si hablaba con esa seriedad.

- Yo era un cazador, mi hermano Defteros también era uno…

-Pero…

-Existen Ikki… lo sé muy bien.

-Él me dijo que no le contara nada a los cazadores.-el semblante del joven se puso palido.

-Ya me retire Ikki.-informo el hombre mientras aferraba con fuerza el volante.- ya no soy cazador… Pero dime… ¿Cómo era?

-Cabellera verde, como de tu altura, tenía acento francés, ojos amatista y vestía elegante…-El rostro de Aspros se comenzó a ensombrecer- ¿Papá?

-Ese es Degel… espero equivocarme.-informo el hombre- si no estoy equivocado… Y realmente es Degel. Ve olvidándote de esta ciudad…

-¿Nos iremos?-el chico le miro preocupado- pero… pero por qué…

-Degel no es lo que aparenta… -informo mientras se detenía frente a su tienda de armas.- Degel es uno de los más peligrosos…-comento mientras bajaba y se dirigía a la puerta del negocio.-Levanta las cortinas de metal.-ordeno.

_Armería._

-Entonces… ¿Tu y los papás de los primos eran cazadores?-pregunto Ikki. Podían hablar mientras la tienda estuviera aun cerrada.

-No cualquier tipo de cazador…-informo Aspros mientras colocaba el efectivo en la caja.- éramos mensajeros de muerte.-comento con voz fría y neutral.

-¿y qué diferencia hay entre los mensajeros de muerte y los cazadores?-inquirió Ikki mientras movía una caja con balas.- ¿Dónde dejo esto?

-En el fondo- indico- Los cazadores matan a vampiros, los cazadores corruptos vampiros y donantes…-comenzó a explicar mientras Ikki se llevaba la caja.- Los mensajeros de muerte, matamos vampiros y cazadores corruptos.

-¿Por qué cazadores corruptos?-pregunto Ikki, había entendido que su padre había matado tanto personas como vampiros.

-Porque ellos matan a los donantes.-informo el hombre mientras acomodaba unas cajas en una estantería detrás de él.- los donantes, son personas que dejan que, los vampiros, les muerdan para alimentarse…

-¿Por qué hacen eso?

-No se… yo lo hacía porque ellos eran mi familia-informo mientras se encogía de hombros.-algunos otros porque eran los consortes mortales de los vampiros y otros porque habían armados lazos de amistad.

-¿Los vampiros pueden armar lazos de amistad? Pensé que eran unos malditos chupa sangre sin corazón…-El comentario le hizo ganarse una bofetada.- ¿Por qué?

-Tu madre no era una maldita chupa sangre sin corazón-le informo mientras volvía a su labor.

-¿Mi madre?

-Ella era la vampiresa líder del clan Core-informo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Ikki- Eres un mestizo Ikki… Hijo de un mortal y una vampiresa… Lo mismo radica para Shun…

-Pero…

-Los hijos nacen mortales.-informo el hombre- no has experimentado nada raro, porque yo te eh estado entrenando sin que te dieras cuenta. De esa forma dominas tus habilidades y lo mismo Shun…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No, se… dime tu…-informo hombre.

-¿Cómo se mata un vampiro…? –pregunto el chico, mientras pensaba en las posibles habilidades que tenia.

-Normalmente, yo los mato con esto-Su padre saco una daga del interior de su chaqueta.- un tiro certero en el corazón… y adiós vampiro…-miro atentamente a Ikki y le tendió el cuchillo-la hoja, fue enfriada en agua vendita durante su fabricación...

-¿Y eso que significa?-Aspros sonrió- es algo malo para ellos.

-Ellos no pueden entrar en contacto, con cualquier objeto… Que haya entrado en contacto con agua vendita… Mis armas tienen agua vendita, por eso le son tan letales a ellos-le saco el cuchillo a Ikki y lo volvió a colocar dentro de su chaqueta.

-Me enseñaras a usar el cuchillo…

-Te enseñare a usar la pistola…-Informo el hombre.- el cuchillo, el arco, la espada o cualquier objeto de ese tipo… No es para novatos…

-Me enseñaras a defenderme…-el hombre asintió ante la afirmación de su hijo.

-Quería que tuvieran una vida normal…-informo Aspros- Tu sangre y la de Shun es de un mestizo primario…

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Quiere decir, que tu sangre posee una gran cantidad de pureza…-el hombre miro atentamente al chico- Que para los vampiros es un manjar. –El chico paso saliva- no te preocupes… yo tengo sangre alfa y todavía estoy aquí…

-¿Qué es Sangre alfa?

-La sangre alfa… es aun más rara que la sangre primaria… tiene una variante… Sangre beta… que es mucho más rara aun…

-Me explicas.

-Sangre alfa: tienen lo que son hijos de de un vampiro y una mestiza primaria. Es rara de ver…-informo Aspros- y es muy anhelada por los vampiros. Para ellos es como el vino difícil de conseguir.

-¿Y la sangre beta?

-Para desgracias nuestra…-Aspros miro atentamente a Ikki- es la que corre por las venas de Saga y Kanon…

-¿tiene algo que ver con las proteínas de la sangre?

-No.

-¿entonces?

-Sangre beta: son aquellos que son hijos de dos mestizos primarios.-informo Aspros- Mi hermano se caso con la hija más joven de Ares, quien seria tu tío de lado materno.

-De la unión de ellos salieron los primos… y la combinación de su sangre…

-Provoco que tus primos sacaran una sangre tan rara como la mía… Lo que la vuelve mucho más apetecible…

-El otro día expuse a Saga y a Kanon…

-No.

-¿No?

-Saga fue mordido hace cuatro días… no estoy seguro… tal vez menos-Ikki abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- la última vez que lo vi no había mutado… Tendríamos que ir con tu tía Hebe, ella sabe muy bien sobre esas cosas.

-¿Hebe? ¿Ella también es vampira?

-Sí, pero los del clan Core… No son vampiros comunes…

-¿No?

-No, se alimentan de donantes.-Miro fijamente al chico mientras se acercaba a la puerta y daba vuelta el cartel.- Por cada donante, se salvan tres vidas humanas.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Un vampiro que mata a su alimento, no puede "gozar" de todo el potencial de vida de este. Un vampiro que se alimenta de un donante-miro atentamente al chico- puede estar hasta una semana sin comer de nuevo.

-¿Y Saga?

-Sospecho que Kanon se volvió su donante.-informo el hombre.- o se volverá su donante… No estoy seguro… Tengo que ir a verlos…

-¿Aquí hay otros cazadores?

-Están los cazadores de Shion… Creo que su denominación es "Santos"-informo el hombre tranquilamente- y el clan de vampiros es el Dairas… Supongo que Degel estará de visita.

-¿Por qué lo supones?

-Por que el clan de Degel es Bluegard y este está en Francia.

-¿Qué hare si aparece de nuevo?-pregunto al fin Ikki, Aspros le miro.

-Por eso te hice faltar hoy… la tienda estará abierta hasta medio día… Vienen por unos pedidos y nos vamos al campo…

_Continuara._


End file.
